Hearts Reunited
by nakuney
Summary: The Reapers have come. Shea is in the thick of it. The Galaxy rests on her shoulders, but will she have the strength to win. Can she keep her promise to fight regardless of whether Ash is with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Upon request I have decided to post the final part of this trilogy. The first chapter is pretty long, I don't know if** **all the chapters will be this long. There is a lot of dialogue from ME3 because honestly I thought it was the best in all of the games. I'll try not to make it all about the dialogue there. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

Liara

I did not like this one bit. I haven't heard anything from Tali in some time. The last time we spoke she said she had an appointment with the fleets admiralty board and she would contact me again as soon as possible. It was hard enough that she wasn't with me, but now we haven't even been able to speak for 6 weeks. Feron could tell I was frustrated. "Liara, I'm sure your bondmate is fine." I know she is alive our bond at least let's me know that, but I can feel she is agitated and worried. The bond doesn't tell me why, which is what is frustrating me. "Feron what is the point of having this network if I can't even find a whisper of Tali and her whereabouts." I growl. I hate this, I hate not knowing if the woman I love is truly alright. "You know it's damn near impossible to find anything out about the Migrant Fleet unless they want you too. They're to technically advanced, even for the Shadow Broker." He says. "That gives me no comfort Feron." I said. "I know, I wish I could help. Maybe a distraction is needed. Admiral Steven Hackett has requested a meeting with you." He says. Well at least maybe I can find out how the Shepard siblings are. "Put him through." I said.

After narrowly escaping Cerberus I ended up on the Mars Archives, sifting through all this data and trying to find something that will help when the Reapers have come. I feel slightly relieved knowing that Ash, Shea and Chey are ok for the most part. Other then Chey getting into that accident where she was exposed to more Eezo, she's made a full recovery. She's going to have to adjust to the changes she is going through, and she will. I keep to myself mostly, Feron let's me know that Miranda Lawson, now fully Miranda Shepard is alive and in good health. She's in hiding again and I hate that I can't tell her how Chey or Chey how Miranda is. Neither Shepard is allowed to speak to anyone outside of the Alliance. It irritated me that even though they yet again saved the universe they were both put under house arrest and on trial for treason. On top of that the council that Shea sacrificed human lives for still refused to believe her about the Reapers. Admiral Anderson had stepped down as Humanity's councilor because he could not still serve them when they refused to believe in Shea and they continued to sweep the Reaper's under the rug.

At this rate even if it took the Reapers five years to get here, the galaxy would not be ready. The council even has proof that the they do exist and they will come, they sit around and do nothing, like usual. Even councilor Tevos who helped us be able to bury my mother on Thessia, sat idly by. So I will throw myself into finding what we need to give us any hope. I know as well as others that the Shepards would be our only hope to survive, this onslaught. Will we win, even I didn't know that, but our chances were much better with Shea at the wheel and Chey driving side seat. But oh no, the brass has them locked up like animals. Ok true the Batarian relay was bad and yeah they worked with Cerberus, but they only did that because the Alliance nor the Council were willing to step in. I wouldn't fail them again.

My investigation into the archives the past few months helped a little with my worries about Tali. Still everyday I contacted Feron and asked if he had heard or found anything about her and the fleet. "Liara, I swear if I hear anything I'll contact you straight away. Have you found anything yet?" he asks. I believe I have. "Good. Cerberus is on Mars. The Reapers have landed on Earth. The war has begun." He says.

* * *

Miranda

I was on Ilium when Cerberus began their hunt for me. Chey and I had only been separated for a week, when the first Cerberus agents found me. I had been trapped when the Illusive Man's henchmen found me after a message from TIM they tried to overwhelm me. I was lucky Matriarch Aethyta was near, or else I would have died that day. I offered my thanks and asked how I could repay her. "Keep in contact with my daughter here and there and let me know she's ok." She said. I asked who her daughter was and was shocked to find out that it was Liara. Liara and I had come to a friendship during my few days stay on her ship. "I will." I replied. After that I never stayed longer then a week anywhere at the most. I met up once with Chey's mother, she gave me her ship saying that Hackett had recalled her to active duty. "Did the Reaper's come?" I asked her. "Not yet, but he needs capable ship captains for when the time comes." She said. "Okay. Thank you for the ship, listen if you speak or see Chey before I do, please tell her I love her and miss her, and hope I can see her soon." I ask. "Of course dear, now go get this ship situated and stay as safe as you can for Chey's sake." I nod to her she knows I can't completely promise safety, only that I'll be as careful as possible.

I wanted to see Chey with every blood cell in my body, but I couldn't. A visit from Cerberus's former top agent would do nothing to help the trial, I knew they were going through. Letters would be just as bad, but I felt I should, if nothing else I can send them encrypted to Liara and she could find a way to get them to her. I sighed that wouldn't work either, it's too traceable even encrypted. It would just be safer for everyone if I just let Liara know I was safe and left it at that. So for the next few months I hid. I fought if I had to and ran if I could. Everyday my thoughts were with Chey, I longed for the day we could be together again, but I had promised Hackett on my wedding day that I would leave Cerberus and if she was put on trial I would not contact her in any way until the trial was resolved, but it was painfully hard. I needed Chey like air to breath and water to drink.

Months passed and then I felt my heart drop when I checked in with Liara. "The Reapers landed in Vancouver on Earth. I don't know if they are alright, the only good news I have is that I think I have found something, a device that can stop the Reapers. I'm on the Mars archives and so far there aren't any Reapers or their soldiers yet. I haven't heard anything about Tali either. What if they've already been taken out by them or harvested." She says I can understand her worry and images of my wife being turned into a husk or dissolved into a grey goo haunt me. "It's not comforting, but more then likely because of Quarians weakened immune systems they won't be harvested. I'm sorry Liara, I wish I could tell you something more positive." I said. "I know, it is slightly comforting that she won't be harvested. I know that it is not the same for you though. Hopefully next time we speak I'll have better news." She says. Our time is up and I have to disconnect now or risk being discovered.

Now I had several things extra to worry about. Oriana's safety, my wife's safety and mine. Cerberus continues to doggedly hunt me. It feels never ending no sooner do I take down one soldier when two more take it's place. I do not know how much longer I can keep this up. Not for the first time do I wish I wasn't alone on this. Everyday I wish for Chey, every night I ache and cry for her to be with me. To soothe away my worries and tension. "I really could use one of your massages now my love." I say to myself. The loneliness is becoming too much for me. Only the thought of finding Ori, keeping her safe and the memories of Chey's kiwi-lime scent and strong arms around me making me feel safe keep me going. Though I know I am far from safe, it's a struggle to survive every day. I need to see Chey and Shea. I need Shea to talk this through with and I need to see Chey hear her voice feel her arms and lips again.

* * *

Tali

This is maddening, they call me here away from my bondmate in all but ceremony, tell me that they have an important announcement to make, and then make me wait 6 weeks before seeing me. This is 6 weeks I could have spent with Liara. Then to top it off they decide to make me an admiral and now I can't even contact Liara and tell her what's going on. I know she can feel what I'm feeling through our bond just as I can feel her frustration and worry. All I want to do is just call her and reassure her and me in the process, but oh no. These stupid Boshtets demand complete radio silence so our enemies can't find us. What enemies are here that would find us. The Reapers are out there in, we should be rallying with Shea if she's out of lock down now and fighting them, but all they can seem to do is squabble.

"We should attack the Geth we have an excellent weapon against them in development right now. We can get our home world back. One of the admirals say. "What is the point in reclaiming our home world if the Reapers are going to raze it and us at the same time." I point out. "The non combatants have to have a safe place." An admiral says. "Yes, I am aware of that and I already have given you an idea of where they can go and they'll be safe." I argue back thinking about Liara's ship. "Your Asari friend can't guarantee their safety, a ship can be blown up." He says. How I wish I could yell and scream 'her name is Liara and she is my mate.' But I know now is not the time lest they try to accuse me of treason again, for falling in love with an alien. I hate that even though I know it's for the best right now, that it seems I am ashamed of my relationship with Liara. I know I'm not I want to shout it to the heavens and every ship we come across.

I hate that I can't, all of my people are depending on me, and they need to think I know and believe what I do without any outside influence and if I tell them about Liara they'll think, that I only believe in what I have been saying because I am besotted by that beautiful blue goddess. Now I very much feel like Shea and Chey and desire greatly to shoot something, preferably the Reapers and their soldiers. Since I met and became friends with Legion, also a secret for obvious reasons, it's just hard to see them as the enemies. That one question that began this whole damn war between my people and the geth 'does this unit have a soul?' If the unit is like Legion then yes, and I honestly think the others could too if given the chance to live, they could also ally with the reapers and destroy us all. Keelah they could that on their own without the Reaper's help. Especially with all our infighting. I wish Shea and Chey were here, but more then anything I wish either Liara was here or I was there with her.

When it's lights out and time to sleep, I find it too loud for sleep to come. I miss the quiet of the Normandy. The gentle breathing of Liara as we sleep next to each other. I watch vids of our times together with the crew of the SR1 and SR2. I watch vids of Liara while she is working at her feeds, sleeping, a couple of sneaky shower vids and some of when she is undressing. I listen to audio files of Ashley reading poetry, audio files of Shea playing her guitar when she thinks no one was looking, and I listen to audio files of Chey singing Miranda to sleep. She recorded some lullabies and soothing songs for me to use when things got too quiet. Even when Chey was not all there emotionally she still cared enough to help me sleep. I remember the weeks she would sing me to sleep on the SR1 until I got used to the quiet. That's when she first started recording her singing and Shea playing guitar and singing. These things are what got me to sleep at night. I love my people, but they are not my family, except Auntie Raan and Khal Reegar. The crew from the Normandy's are and I missed my family terribly. I missed my heart and soul, my other half and it made me feel empty without them near or even on the comm channels. I'm starting to wish I had been exiled almost year ago, then I could be with them, feeling loved, cherished and needed instead of here arguing with these hard headed Boshtets.

* * *

Ashley

So for the hundredth time they question Shea, if she is loyal to the Alliance or to Cerberus. I don't even know how they knew Chey and Miranda got married. Once Chey was released from the hospital she showed them her documents. She took a proper leave of absence and she resigned from the Alliance before she got married. She showed them the vid she took of Miranda resigning from Cerberus after they destroyed the collector base, so eventually she was cleared. However, Shea was not. So here again I was relaying everything that happened once again when we spoke on Horizon. "Now if we understand correctly you and the Commander were involved. How do we know everything you say is truth and not colored by that relationship." They asked. I could not believe they went there. "I swore on the holy bible, and you have all my reports. As well as the Commander's which she gave you and at no time in those reports did she ever join Cerberus. You have had your best tech experts check them and saw they were all the originals." I said. This was getting increasingly annoying. "Very well. About the Commander's decision to blow up the Batarian relay, killing hundreds of thousands of Batarians." Oh my God please let this end, they aren't saying anything new they are just saying things differently to throw me off.

It felt like hours before they dismissed me, my newly minted Lt. Commander rank intact but on precarious edge, and my faith in Shea balancing on the brink of disaster. Some of the things they had told me she had done sounded like my Shea, I wanted to completely believe she has nothing to do with Cerberus and even though we kind of got back together during that time, a part of me still worried that Cerberus would have some secret control of her. Admiral Anderson walks up to me. "Anderson." I look over his shoulder and there she is, it feels like I haven't seen her in years. "Shepard." She turns to face me and my heart races. "Ashley." With that single word, just my name and the breath is stolen from my lungs. I find it hard to take my eyes off of her. "Lt. Commander. How did it go in there?" Anderson asks. "I can never tell with them. I'm just waiting for orders now." My heart stops as all her glorious 6ft tall gorgeousness stands next to him. "Lt. Commander." She says. "You hadn't heard?" Anderson asks. "No I hadn't." she says. "Sorry Shepard. It's been well.." I don't really know how to explain why hadn't told her about it. "That's ok. I'm just glad I bumped into you Ash." It felt so strange not calling her Shea, but for now I just couldn't. "Me too." I replied.

An officer approaches us then. "Admiral." He nods to the officer then says "Come on." Shea follows him and all I can do is lamely nod my head and watch her go. Lt. Vega steps up to me. "You know the Commander?" he asks. I look at him briefly then back at Shea's retreating form. "I used to." I replied because I shamefully have to admit that they got me questioning it and the way Shea was acting, it wasn't the way she normally would have, but that could be due to my less then warm greeting. I ran into Chey just outside the room. "Chey?" I ask she looked a bit different to me. She was now two inches taller then me standing at 5'11, and her body was still lean but muscular, not enough to look masculine and if I wasn't still in love with Shea and Chey wasn't married I would definitely jump her bones. Her eyes though were what was the strangest, they were now a bright greenish blue they shone like a polished gem and her hair was much shorter she had floppy sides that came up to her ears and the back was cut short and stopped at the base of her skull. It was still enough to run your fingers through, and it just made her all the more alluring. I think if Miranda saw her now her clothes would last all of .5 seconds before she tore them off. "What happened? You look so different. It's not bad, you look hot like always only.. more so?" I ask nervously, she rubs the back of her neck like I've seen Shea do a lot.

* * *

Chey

We start heading towards the docking bay James is close behind and I know he is staring at my more pronounced curves, because Ash is having a hard time not doing so as well. "On the way here, Admiral Hackett asked us to check on two of his ships he lost contact with. I went on one by myself, Shea took the other. Unfortunately the ship I went on had a pretty bad Element Zero leak, I didn't realize how bad it was so I stayed on for a couple of hours searching for survivors. The 6 survivors had all locked themselves in a decontamination room. I found the leak and plugged it up, locked myself in the control room vented enough for it to be safe for others to come out, they took the ship to Hackett and a biohazard crew took me. I had passed out from all the exposure. When my levels went down enough to not expose others I was taken to a hospital here. While I recovered my body grew as did my biotics and my eyes changed color. The haircut was just because I was tired of it always getting in the way and always ending up sleeping on it." I explained.

"You're okay though, right? Are there any negative effects?" she asks. I think the drastic change in my looks is a negative thing, but I'm probably just being self conscious, I'm not used to being stared at as much. "Not unless you count an extended life expectancy and the looks as negative." I said. Then we hear this sound and it grates on me it's like a heralding to our destruction. I look out the window and my heart stops. "Get to the Normandy now! The Reapers are here!" I shout at them and we start running as fast as our hearts and legs will let us. "We aren't ready." I said to myself. "I hope everyone is ok." I said out loud. I hear Ashley's radio go off. "This is Admiral Anderson. Report in anyone." She reaches for the speaker button. "Reporting in sir." She says. "Lt. Commander Williams is that you?" he asks. "Yes sir." She replies. "What's your status?" he asks. "We're good sir. No injuries. Are you two alright?" she asks.

"I can't raise the Normandy. You'll have to contact them. We'll meet at the landing zone. Anderson out." He says. "I noticed he didn't say whether Shea was ok or not." I mention. "I did too, but I'm sure she's fine." Ash says trying to reassure me. It isn't, and it won't be until either Anderson tells me so or I hear her voice and she says so, plus I needed to tell her I was given the rank of Major when I was reinstated by Hackett after I woke up from my Eezo induced comma. Shea was already on house arrest, and they wouldn't even let me see her. I hope she would be proud, our mother was. It dawned on me that if Shea wasn't a Spectre I would out rank her.

"Williams status. I have Shepard with me I'm going to patch you through." Anderson says. "We're on board the Normandy I have Major Shepard and Lt. Vega are with me." I cringed that is not the way I wanted Shea to find out. "Ash." I hiss. "I'm sorry, I forgot she didn't know." She says. "Damn, I lost their signal. Anderson said they had to reroute. But I lost the connection before he could tell me where." 30 minutes pass. "Lt. Williams I'm on a radio near a downed gunship, I'm activating the beacon." He says. "We got you sir, we're headed your way." We spot them in a desperate shoot out. "Calvary is here boys." Joker says. "Yes I am aware that Shea is a woman it was just a saying." Joker defends to Ashley. We had donned our armor and were headed to the launching platform. I felt the tension leave me as I spotted Shea and Anderson running towards us. She leaps and Ash pulls her in to safety, but Anderson won't budge. "I won't be going with you not this time." He says. "We're in this fight together Anderson." Shea says. "It's a fight we can't win. Not without help. We need every species and all their ships to even have a chance at defeating the Reapers. Talk to the council. Convince them to help us." Anderson says. "What if they won't listen?" Shea asks. "Then make them listen. Now go. That's and order." He adds. "I don't take orders from you anymore.. remember." She says.

* * *

Shea

"Consider yourself reinstated.. Commander." He tosses me my dog tags. "You know what you have to do." He adds. "I'll be back for you and I'll bring every fleet I can." I said I turn from him and then look back over my shoulder at this brave man who become a father figure for me. "Good Luck" I said. "You too Shea." He says and once again I turn from him and stand next to Ash. "Welcome back Shepard." She says. "Thanks." But I have to look away as I see two escape shuttles one with a little boy in it blasted apart. I cringe, I already hate this war and it's only just begun. I look at Ashley again and my heart and stomach flip flop. I get orders from Hackett to go to the Mars archives Liara has found something that might help us. Lt. James Vega is not pleased that we leave. "Enough! Don't you think I want to stay and fight. We have no choice but to get help. You don't like it, then get off at the next station!" I yell at him. He shuts up real fast.

Once we get to Mars we see some Cerberus agents executing the people that were here. "That was Cerberus wasn't it?" James asks. "Sure looked like it." I reply. "What's Cerberus doing on Mars?" Chey asks. "Good question." I reply. "You don't know?" Ash says. Oh lord I know where this is going to go. "I'm not with them anymore Ash. If that's what you're asking." I reply. "It wasn't, but you have to admit it's a bit convenient." She says. I sigh and we move one. "It definitely looks like and inside job." Chey says. "Not helping Chey." I say to myself. We enter the building and I push the buttons to close the doors and pressurize the room. I knew what was coming next.

"I need a straight answer Shepard." I turn from her and touch my visor. "Ash." I said. "Look.. Don't 'Ash' me. Do you know anything about this? What is Cerberus doing here?" she asks anyways. This was not a conversation I wanted to have in front of an audience. I'm slightly perturbed. "What makes you think know what they're up to?" I ask a little forcefully but still not yelling, yet. "You worked for them. How am I supposed to believe you've cut all ties?" she asks. "We joined forces to take down the Collectors. That's it." I said a little bit firmer. "They rebuilt you from scratch. They gave you a ship, resources…" she says. "Let me be clear. I've had no contact with Cerberus since I destroyed the Collector base. And I have no idea why they are here now or what they want." James steps forward. "Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they've communicated since." He says. "Might I add that it makes no sense to question someone who has been on lockdown for six months and unable to speak to their own family. When my wife is former Cerberus and by the way I have not been under lockdown. Mom says she loves you Shea." Chey points out.

"That definitely would be much more suspicious if Admiral Hackett and the others didn't pronounce her not guilty and pardon any and all things she did when she worked with Cerberus, and they didn't rebuild her and bring her to life again." Ashley pointed out. "Valid points if she hadn't been under house arrest." Chey pointed out. Ashley sighs in frustration, I know there's more to it but she can't seem to actually find the correct words. "Sorry Shepard. I just.." the hissing of pressurization is loud to our ears even in the helmets. We separate or close proximity and our backs are to each other, I remove my helmet as she does I turn and look over my shoulder at her. "You of all people should know what I'm about Ash." As the lift rises I know I have made my point she scratches her forehead. "Please.. trust me." I said. "I do. It's just that.." she's interrupted by the vents scraping and banging. We watch as Liara burst out of the vents and takes out the Cerberus hunting her. "Easy there Lt. she's with us." And lower his weapon. I hug her. Our arms stayed around each other, I heard about Earth, I'm sorry." She says and I feel waves of jealousy coming from my left where I knew Ash was. I didn't even care I hugged her tighter. Let her be jealous.

* * *

Chey

I knew what Shea was doing, first this woman who swore she'd love her and follow her to the ends of the Universe accuses her of being a part of Cerberus, and now she has the nerve to act the jealous wife. I would do the same if it was Miri, Biotic powers or not. You can't swear you love someone with your whole being and yet question them at every turn. I had thought her and Ash had worked this whole thing out. I guess not. Ash still glares deciding whether to stop their extended embrace. She apparently steps forward. "Yeah, it was really bad." Liara disentangles herself. "Ashley. I'm sorry. Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?" She asks. "Hackett sent us he said you'd know what was going on." Shea says. "I do." She walks away and I couldn't remember her swaying so sexily before. I think even Shea and Ashley do a double take and I know Vega has eyes on her ass, which seems quite pronounced in her new armor.

"I was going to come see you both, but I had to do this to help as well as to distract myself. Have any of you heard from Tali. As vast as my network is I can't seem to get anything about the Quarians?" she asks. "Sorry Li, I was under house arrest, I couldn't even contact my mother." Shea says. She looks to Ash and me, we shake our heads. "Have you heard anything about Miri?" I ask her. "A week ago. I don't know where she is but she is alive. I can't guarantee she is safe though. Cerberus is putting a lot of effort into hunting her." She says. "Ok. Thanks." I reply. They talk a bit more and I'm not really listening, at least I know she is alive and why she hasn't tried contacting me at all, even through back door communications. "So it's a race to the archives then." We hear some banging and look up to the second floor. Cerberus is trying to cut through the doors. " Looks like we got company." I said. "I'm ready." Vega says cocking his gun. "Not this time Vega. I need you and the Major here to head back up to the shuttle, just in case we need air support. Chey I am proud of you for the promotion as I am for you Ash." She orders.

I don't question her orders. "But.." Lt Vega says. "Now Lt." she says firmly. "Chey come here." She says. She hugs me and it feels like we haven't hugged in years. "Be safe, and please talk to the Lt. I don't have the time to coddle him, nor do I have the time for him to question my every order." She says. I look at her. "Your my XO, crew behaviors falls to you to correct.. Major." I smile. "A little sore about that aren't you?" I said. "A little, but I wish you had told me sooner." She says. I arch an eyebrow. "Oh, right house arrest. I really am proud of you though." She says. "I know. Say have you noticed that Liara seems even hotter?" I ask. "I did notice, but don't tell Ash. I'm having enough problems with her as it is." She says sighing and shaking her head. "Yeah. I noticed. Good luck with that." I said. I wave to Ash and Liara. "Let's go Vega." I said and it very much sounds like a command as it was meant to. He follows and activates the lift. I make eye contact with Shea again. Vega and I put on our helmets and head back to the surface.

"James what the hell was that back there?" I said. "I know. I know, but I keep feeling like she's leaving me out of the fight. I know I was essentially her guard on Earth, but I didn't think she'd hold it against me. First she leaves Earth.." he says. "On Anderson's order." He nods. "And now she is sending me up to the surface." He says. "James she's sending me too. I have been with her since Saren and here and there before that. Do you find me a less capable soldier the her?" he shakes his head. "Speak up Lt." I order. "No ma'am." He says. "You being sent away has nothing to do with whether she dislikes you or not. She needs people up in the air in case Cerberus gets the data first. We are the last line of defense." I reply. "If Cerberus gets away this whole war is over, just like that." I add. He nods. "Put trust in Shea." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Shea

Ash says very little to me and spends the time speaking to Liara. I feel terrible but I am damn happy she's not harping on me anymore. I still loved her, but I didn't know where we stood. While I was chasing the Collectors down we had gotten back together and I thought we were ok. Now I was questioning if our relationship during that time was real on her part. If it wasn't she should win the Oscar for best actress of the year. These thoughts made me moodier then I liked. I certainly hope she wasn't with someone at that time, it would not bode well for any future we may have. But first either Ash and I needed to have a chat or she needed to leave the Normandy. I could not have my crew questioning my every move. The same goes for Vega, if he doesn't straighten up his act. We made it to the security desk and watched a woman shoot two of the guards and vent the air from this room.

Liara feels guilty, she should have known she believes. "I've been so focused on trying to find a way to stop the Reapers and distracting myself from the lack of contact with Tali. I wonder if I did the wrong thing. I wonder if I should focused less on that and more of my surroundings." She says. "Stopping the Reapers is the only thing we should be focusing on. It's not your fault." I said. "But what if we're wrong? What if there's no way to stop them? What if these our last days, and we spend them scurrying around, trying to solve a problem we can't fix?" she asks. "Come on, Liara." I said trying to convey hope to her. "I know. I shouldn't think that way." She turns to look at me. "I don't know how you do it. You've always stayed focused, even in the worst situations." She says. I look towards Ashley who is currently pointing her gun in the other direction on watch. "When there's so much at stake, I just think about what I'd lose if I fail." I said we both look at Ashley she turns to look at us and we look away. "That's a terrible burden, but I get it and I think that's why it's so hard. I'm not used to having so many loved ones to lose. It's overwhelming." She says. I place a hand on her shoulder. "We'll stop them Liara. Together." I reply.

We dodge the turret gun and get to the transport hub. "Looks like they've made it to the Archives." Liara states. "And it looks like they won't be sending a tram anytime soon." Ashley observes from the surveillance video we watched. "Can you override it?" I ask Liara. She checks the terminal and shakes her head. "The Archives are on a separate network. We're completely locked out." She says. "Not completely. What if we could find a short range transmitter- helmet to helmet?" Ash asks. I am impressed I did not think of that option. "And..?" I ask. "And then we convince them, that we're with them and the Alliance forces have been taken care of." She says. Again I feel impressed and proud. "Good idea. See what you can find." I reply. I watch her leave and I see Liara looking at me. "What?" I ask. "The Lieutenant Commander has become very… capable." She says. I feel pride surge in her again and smile. "That she has." I agreed.

"Shepard! I found something." She says. Now if she would just call me Shea again. "One battle at a time." I tell myself. I walk through the door. "What've you got?" I ask. "He's got a transmitter in his helmet. If I can.." his helmet hisses open she back "Oh." I can her the restrained gag in her throat and I can't blame her he looks have husk half human. "Oh, god. He looks like a husk." She says. "Yeah, not quite. But they've definitely done something to him." I reply and get a closer look at the thing. I reach into his helmet. "Engineered? By Cerberus. They claim to stand for humanity, and they do this to their own people. That could have been you Shepard. For all I knew, that's what Cerberus had done to you." She said. Ah so here was the heart of the matter. "How can you compare me to that thing?" I ask. She looks away. "I don't know what you are.. not since they got their hands on you. Is it really you in there? Do you even know? I mean, could they be controlling you?" she asks. "Ash.." I say pleadingly.

* * *

Ashley

I turn to face her at her pleading tone. "I'm just talking out loud. I don't need you to answer. I doubt there's anything you could say to convince me. I guess I just need some time to get to know you again, to find the woman I used to love." I know I hurt her, I could tell by her body language. This was a lie, I still loved her, or at least the woman I knew. I still wondered if she was still in there. I thought she was, and that's why I decided to have a long distance relationship with her when she was working with Cerberus. She sighs and I know she accepts the way I feel now, and isn't holding it against me. "I'm the same person I always was Ash. And I want you with me, where ever this takes us." She said and she gets closer to me. "That's what I needed to hear." I said. "Good, though I am bit confused to as why you got with me again, even if it was long distance when I was after the Collectors." She said. "I was still conflicted, but I had hoped you were still there and I missed you." I reply. "You never found anyone else?" she asks. "No. I hadn't really been looking." I reply.

She doesn't push it any further. She doesn't try and hold me or kiss me. In a way I wish she had, but I was comfortable that she didn't it helped me see more of her. It helped me realize she was still my Shea. I stop her from using the radio. "Shea." I said. Her eyes light up when I call her by her name. "I'm sorry for my doubts. I lied before. I still love you, but I need to take it slow again with you." I said. "I understand Ash, sometimes I worry for that too, but think of it this way. If Cerberus was controlling me would I be here now with you, or like him and against you?" she asks pointing to the creature in front of us.

"I don't know." I honestly reply. She nods and it feels like we took a step back again. All other conversation about this and us is put on hold as she contacts the other squads. Mission before personal. The longer I am around her the more I see she is still her. She splits us up and we flank them. Her skills are still the same, her graceful movements are the same. Her body is the same and her presence has the same effect it always had. Maybe I am being too harsh. I still carry the engagement ring for her with me at all times. It is both a reminder of what we had, and a promise to what we might have in the future. When she had asked if I had not found another, it actually hurt as if I could ever love someone again. As if I would engage in a long distance relationship when I was with another. It hurt, but I could see where she was coming from. Two years really is a long time.

Maybe eventually I would have loved again, probably would have gotten together with Samantha on Horizon if I had been ready to have a relationship or even just casual sex at the time, I would have chosen her. She had made it clear that she was interested. Even know she is attracted to me even though Shea and I are undecided about a relationship. "Would I try for her if Shea and I never got officially back together." I wondered. "Probably not. She deserves better then second choice. I pray she finds that, because it couldn't be me." I thought. I hoped it wouldn't be Shea either, but if I kept this up I would probably lose her. No one wants to be with someone who is always suspicious of their intent. Shea hasn't even met Samantha Traynor yet, and I hoped she didn't have the same weakness for accents Chey did.

"Can I fix us?" I thought. I gazed at her again, Liara noticed. "You know she is still her. She still loves you and no one else. Ashley, don't give up on you two yet and don't let her do it for you. If she continues to think you'd be happier without her, she will make it happen. Because that's who she is and at the end of all things, she only wants you to be happy. So the ball is in your court." She said and I knew it was true.

* * *

Shea

My heart dropped and clenched as I saw the synthetic grab Ash and repeatedly bang her against the crashed shuttle. I fired shot after shot at the synthetic until I got her attention, then I riddled her with bullets. "Reaper signatures incoming." Joker warns James grab that thing, see if we can learn anything from it." I ordered. Chey was helping Liara walk to the ship. I picked up Ash and cradled her to my chest. "Ash come on Ash. I'm getting you out of here. I love you, please hang on for me." I whispered into her ear and kissed her visor. I carry her to med bay not even paying attention to the crew on board. I'm frantically worried for her. Liara and Chey seem to be the only ones who can tell. "Commander.. Shepard… Shea! Ashley needs medical attention now we have to get to the citadel." Liara brings me back to reality. "I know. I know. Joker get us to the Citadel now." I order him. "Roger that." He replies. "Please Ash hang on." I beg her again and then I beg to God. "Spare her, take me if someone needs to be taken." I plead for the life of my other half.

I follow along with the medical team. "Barely got a pulse here." One man says. "Move 'em out." A Turian says. My hand stays on hers. They move quicker I let go. "Where are you taking her?" I ask. A medic replies. "Huerta Memorial. Best care on the Citadel." And I hate it but I have to let her go. "We're not going with?" James asks. Liara puts her hand on her head. "We need to see the Council." Liara replies. I hate that even more. "Duty before love. Stupid fucking war and damn Councilors." I grouse in my head. Every part of me wants to be with Ash right now. "Right." James replies. I walk to the railing and lean against it. I can't control the fear that has taken a hold on me. Chey stands next to me and puts her arms around me. She knows no words will help, so she is a silent sentinel offering what comfort she can.

"Looks like they might be coming to see you." James says and I look over my shoulder and see Bailey approaching us. "Commander Shepard.. got word were arriving." He said. I shake his hand. "Captain Bailey. Good to see you again." We start walking together. "I'm here to tell you the Council is expecting you, but they're dealing with their own… problems. With the war and everything. They apologize for the inconvenience, and blah, blah, blah… Meet them here at Udina's office. They'll be ready soon enough." He sends the location of the his office to my Omni tool. "All right." I respond. I do rather like his attitude to politics. "You might have time to go by the medical center, if you want to check on progress over there." He says. "Thanks. I might do that." I reply. "I'll get things prepared for the meeting." Liara replies. "I'll be down in the lower wards for a bit." James says.

I go down the elevator to Huerta Memorial, while I'm looking around I see Aunt Karin and Dr. Michel talking and I approach them. "Shea. There you are." Aunt Karin says. I hug her. "Auntie Karin. You're here.?" I ask. I wondered why she wasn't on board the Normandy. "I'm working at an Alliance R&D lab down in Shalta Wards, coordinating closely with Admiral Hackett. I heard you escaped Earth in the Normandy and that someone was critically injured. I came as fast as I could." She said. "We had a run in with a Cerberus synthetic on Mars. Ashley took the worst of it. How is she doing?" I ask, fearing those 7 words. 'I'm sorry Shea she didn't make it.' "Very well. All things considered. I'm impressed with Lt. Commander Williams' resilience, as well as Dr. Michel's expertise. I wish I could have been there to help on Mars." She says. "Well, Auntie Karin your place is in the Normand's med bay, not some lab." I tell her.

* * *

Chey

I followed Shea to Huerta Memorial, and saw her speaking to auntie Karin. "Your place is in the Normandy's med bay, not some lab." I heard Shea say. "I couldn't agree more. You say the word and I'm with you." Auntie Karin responds. "The Normandy wouldn't be the same without you Doctor. Get your things, docking bay D24." Shea says. It almost sounds like she's going to cry. "Yes Commander. And thank you." She says. I feel joy surge through me. "Don't thank me so soon. Remember, Joker is still aboard." Shea says and I can tell she is a bit happier now too. "And I'd be surprised if he's remembering his medication. She walks away, I quickly kiss Shea's cheek and follow her. "Auntie Karin." I get her attention I really want to sweep her up in a big hug, but considering my recent changes I best not. "Chey?" she asks. I nod. "Umm.." she starts. "Long story short, I was exposed to a dangerously high amount of Eezo went into a comma, when I woke up my body was like this. Needed a haircut." I said. "Yes you can examine me when we get on the Normandy." I reply. "Good. Now come help me with my stuff." She says. "I'd love to. I really missed you Auntie Karin." I hold my hands to the side of my body and she pulls me into an embrace, I sigh. "You give the best hugs." I told her. She laughs.

We briefly discussed the trial. "I don't get it Auntie. I went through all the proper channels, like you and I resigned before we even got to the Collectors, so why did I go to trial for treason too?" I asked. "I imagine it had more to due with your relationship and subsequent marriage to Miranda. They needed to know if you had swayed Shea in any way." She says. "I resigned before we got married. Did Hackett reinstate me just so I could go on trial?" I ask. "He reinstated you, because you and Shea were the best to lead us against the Reapers, and he needed any and all very capable officers. If things had turned out differently, you were supposed to lead us, he knew you would be cleared and pardoned." She said. "Then he promotes me to Major at reinstatement." I said. "You aren't a Spectre, he needed a higher ranking soldier to help with your command if it came to that. Plus, you earned it. Too long have you been in your sisters shadow, and he wanted the Universe to know how important you were to the mission against Saren and the Collectors." She explained.

"Here we are Doc, home sweet Normandy. Are you going to be alright with being here? After what happened that is." I said. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She says. I help her unpack and get her settled. "I'm going to head back to Huerta check on Ash and Shea, do you need anything?" I ask. "Not at the moment, but when you come back I'd like to check on both you and Shea." She says. "Okay. Be back shortly." I respond and hug her once again. The comm specialist stops me. "Major, there's a message for you." She says. She 's a beautiful woman, her Mocha colored skin looks soft, her brown eyes warm and my god that accent. "Thank you.." I don't know her name. "Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor, ma'am. But Traynor, Samantha or Sam is fine." She says. "Chey will be fine. Is there anything the Commander needs to be aware of right now?" I ask. "Not at this time, Chey." She responds. I really do like her voice. I love Miri's voice though. I open up my in box. "Call me. Mom" is all it says. I find a quiet place and call mom. "Captain Hannah Shepard." She says. "Hey mom." I said.

"Chey, thank God you are ok. Is Shea ok?" she asks. "To be determined. Ashley got really hurt. She is unconscious. Auntie Karin thinks she'll make a full recovery. Shea is hanging on by a thread, they were in the middle of an argument. We went to Mars and got Liara, then a Cerberus synthetic attacked us. It was bad mom." I answer. "If Karin thinks she'll be fine she will be, at least physically. Everything else is up to those two." She says. "Are you ok mom?" I ask. "I'm fine now short stack. I haven't heard from my girls in awhile. A mother worries." She said. "I know physically we're fine, but emotionally I 'm not sure."

* * *

Shea

I approached Dr. Michel as soon as Chey and Auntie left. "Commander Shepard. Good to see you." She says. "Dr. Michel, it's been a long time. You've come a long way from that small clinic down in the wards." I shake her hand. "Because of you. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't dealt with Fist and his thugs. Now I'm head physician in a Presidium clinic. You gave me this chance. I assume you are here about Lt. Commander Williams?" she asks. "How is Ashley doing?" I ask her. "The head trauma was severe, but we reduced the swelling quickly. These types of injury can go either way. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, but her vitals are strong, so I'm optimistic. You can go see her if you like. She's just down the hall." She says. "Keep up the good work Doctor." I said. "You to Commander." I head through the hall and find her room.

I approach her bed slowly and look down at her, if the bruises weren't so pronounced she'd look like she was sleeping peacefully. " Ash.. hey it's Shea. I should have known you'd pull through. You're stubborn. Always were. Scared me pretty bad there on Mars. I'm still pretty scared, that I'm going to lose you. I just wanted to check on you, see how you're doing. Despite all our personal issues, it was good seeing you again. Get some rest, okay. I'll come by when you're feeling better. We'll talk. I look at the medic. "I you need anything doc, let me know." I look back at Ash, and I'm trying so hard not to break. "Okay, Ash. You take care. I'll see you soon." I lean down and kiss her bruised lips and say to her. "Come back to me soon, my heart and soul. I can't do this without you. Not the mission, nor living without you. I love you with every molecule in my body." I hate to leave her, but I do. Once again I say to myself. "I hate this war."

I meet Chey outside Udina's office. I explain Ash's condition she explains that she spoke to mom and mom wished Ashley a speedy recovery. James is still no where to be found. Liara is trying to convince the Councilor's Udina's being an ass like usual and of course even my input doesn't sway their opinion. "I'm sorry but with the Reapers so close we need to look to our own borders." I was surprised that this was Tevos speaking. After they leave Udina is cursing up a storm. All of this and I don't even have the heart to be shocked, or outraged. I have come to expect this crap from them and it always leaves me wondering, "Why did I even bother saving their asses." What I didn't expect was the Turian councilor to approach us and offer a solution. "Go straight the Primarch and convince him and the Turians would follow. " Udina simplifies it, and what he fails to even address is that myself and my crew are going to be dropped into a war zone.

"Well, it's not exactly as we hoped." Liara said. "But it's better then the usual fuck off we get, at least they offered a solution this time." Chey says. "So I have been asking myself since Saren. Why the fuck did I bother saving them." I said loudly. "Because despite their indifference it would take a lot longer to get new Councilors and on top of that you would have to work harder to prove yourself to any new Councilors and you'd have extra doubts from them, if you let the previous Councilors die." Liara says. "In essence they wouldn't trust you at all, at least with these Councilors there is trust, but only political bull shit stands in their way." Chey says. "I love you both, but neither answers make me feel better about that decision. I owed Tevos, the others were just lucky enough to be on the same ship." I said and sigh. "I don't know anymore. I just don't know if I am capable of this. Excuse me." I walk away before the platitudes can start. I speak with James and he agrees to stay on an that I'm right in this. It still does nothing to assuage my worries and fear. I am completely mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted.

* * *

Liara

Chey and I exchange knowing glances, we understood it because we were feeling it to. The lack of drive or even will to continue. All three of us were missing our other halves. "How can we fight, when everything we fight for is either missing in action, in hiding, or in Shea's case laying on a hospital bed." I voiced aloud. "It's a double edged sword, that which gives us incredible strength, is also our greatest weakness." Chey says. "At least one of us can see the one they love. And according to Auntie Ash will be fine. Dr. Michel is optimistic, but head injuries are not very predictable in the long run. One minute a person can be fine and in the very next fighting desperately to live." Chey says. I sigh. "We can't give up all hope yet, we still may be reunited with our hearts and souls. But if we give up now, we may never get the chance again. So I for one will keep fighting, in hopes I'll be with Tali again." I declare. "Your right, and Miri would flay me alive with her mind if I didn't keep fighting. For her, or for all my sisters." I chuckle. "That saying is going to haunt me for the rest of my long life." I said. "You can bet your azure on that." She says. I laugh again. "We'll both work hard at staying strong for Shea and all of our loved ones." I declare. She pumps her fist. "Challenge Accepted." We both say, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Liara, this may seem incredibly inappropriate, but I have noticed some changes in you, in both body and personality." Chey says. I nod. "Your body is fuller and exudes raw yet refined sexuality. You seem much more mature, but given our lifestyles that is to be expected. Now I don't know if the combination of missing Miri and the lack of sexual activities, is making me see things or not. Again I'm sorry if this is too inappropriate, but you are sexy as hell." She says. I blush but know she isn't teasing me or joking with me. "It's not, your imagination that is my body is pushing me into the Matron stage a couple centuries early. When Asari mate often our hormones can cause that, even if it's only one partner we mate with. Tali is very sexually active and even though it's been three months since we last melded.." I have to stop, something occurs to me. I check internally, why didn't I realize this sooner.

"Liara, Liara." I hear Chey call to me. "Where did you go just now?" she asks. "Chey.. I'm pregnant." I said. "Wait, what?" she asks. "The last time Tali and I were intimate I went to far into the meld, and I had been feeling a bit off lately. So when we were talking about my changes I just assumed I was transitioning, but I just looked inside myself. It wasn't the stages I was going through, I'm pregnant." She is stunned. "Wow.. just wow. Talk about baby bomb. Are you going to be ok on this mission, maybe you shouldn't go groundside as much. Liara, Shea has to know." Chey says. "I know. As far as the mission, I'll be fine. Groundside I will need to be more careful." My head is spinning. "Oh my goddess Chey, 109 and pregnant." I feel overwhelmed and that feeling coupled with my exhaustion is too much. I start to faint. Chey catches me. "Liara!" her cry of alarm alerts Shea. "What happened?" she asks. How do I tell her this. "Liara just came to a big realization, and the magnitude of it overwhelmed her. I'm going to take he to Dr. Chakwas." Chey says. "Okay, I 'll check on you in a bit." Shea says. Chey lifts me up bridal style and brings me back to the ship and to med bay.

"What happened Liara?" Karin asks me. Chey stays by my side always the stalwart sentinel. "Karin. I just found out, I'm 3 months pregnant." I tell her. "That explains the changes I'm seeing. Would you like Chey to leave while I do a full check up?" She asks. I shake my head. It's about a half an hour later and she has run every test she knows. The baby's vitals are already great, here listen." She turns on the speaker and I hear her heart beat and it's the most beautiful sound I have heard in months. "I have no records of Asari/ Quarian off spring, I think you may be the first dear. Thankfully I have quite the codex on Quarians thanks to Tali. I take it this was not planned?" she asks. "No. Not at all." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shea

I'm running though this shadow forest, I recognize it's a dream because I'm chasing the little boy died on the shuttle and I keep hearing Kaidan's voice. As soon as I catch up to the little boy I hear the sound of a Reaper I look around to find it and then the boy runs so I'm chasing him again. The next time I catch up to him his body bursts into flame. I jolt awake. Perhaps a nap was a bad idea, but I just felt so tired. I rub the sleep from my eyes and I hear a knock at my door. I open it up and see Liara. "Liara, can I help you?" I ask. She seems nervous about our conversation, but I won't force her to tell me right now. When she has said what needs to be said then I'll press the issue. " I've been forwarding the Turian councilor information on the Prothean device. It can't be built without Council support, but he's not budging until their Primarch is safe." She says. "I know." I said "Are you alright?" she asks and it touches me she is the one who collapsed but yet she inquires after my health. "I didn't get what you'd call a good night's rest." I reply. "There's more to it then that, isn't there. What's really bothering you?" she asks.

"When the Reaper's hit…I could hear people screaming in the streets below me. We left a lot of them behind." I admit. "There's no way for you to save them all. But I know you're doing everything you can, and you'll get back there in time to help." She says. "I hope your right." I said. "Don't blame yourself Shea." She says. I nod, I can't answer her honestly. "Liara. Are you ok? What did Karin say.?" I ask. " She said I'm in perfect health as is the baby." She replies. "Baby?" I ask. "Apparently I went too far into the meld the last time I was with Tali and I subconsciously made a baby. I was far to into what we were doing. I thought I would love to settle down with Tali, raise a family with her. My subconscious took that as a green light. So now I am 109, 3 months pregnant in the middle of war that could end all of us, and my bondmate I have not been able to contact." She says. "Bondmate? When?" I ask. " We agreed we wanted to be together, but other then words between us it's not official, we wanted to wait till you, Chey, Ashley and Miranda could come to the ceremony." She said.

"And now you are worried that it will never happen." She nods. We hear footsteps and turn to them. "Commander Shepard? I'm specialist.. oh" she starts to trip over her words. "I.. umm.. I beg your pardon. I.. ah thought you were alone." She says. Liara looks at me then Traynor, and starts walking off. "I was just leaving." She says. I reassure Traynor she was fine and she gives me a visual tour of the new retrofits. "I can't believe I didn't notice the XO quarters next to mine." I look around the room. "I didn't even think there was room for two rooms up here especially these sizes." I said. "There wasn't at first, but we got an anonymous tip about how this ship was built a couple of days after you returned the ship. So during the retrofits we extended the ship and it was still within the mass effect core's spec. Admiral Hackett realized that even XO's needed a quiet place of their own, and he insisted both rooms be built and installed with showers." She explains. I chortle a bit.

"What?" she asks. "I'm sorry. It just appears Hackett finally gave into Chey's incessant complaints. Ever since our time on the SR1 she complained that XOs need quiet and privacy too and being on the same deck even in your own room does not count. Which only got worse when the SR2 was first made and she saw the captain's cabin. She complained more. I just find it amusing that Hackett finally saw it Chey's way. Anyways was there anything else you needed?" I ask. "No ma'am." She responded. "Okay I'm going to explore the ship and speak to the crew, get to know them." I said. "Very well ma'am, I'll be in the CIC if you need me." She replies and walks away swaying her hips. "I hope that isn't meant to be a flirting thing, if so I'll have to put a stop to it quickly." I told myself.

* * *

Chey

Finally we were on our way to Palaven's moon Menae, to rescue the Primarch. Shea allowed a reporter named Diana Allers on the ship. I had asked her if it was a good idea considering all the trouble she had had with Khalisah al-Jilani. She assured bury they buried the hatchet, and as far as Diana it could help us convince others to join in the fight. When I saw I had my own cabin, I was ecstatic. I had my own shower and privacy and quiet. Now if I only had my Miri I would be the happiest woman ever. If we were at the end of our existence, I would wish it to end with my wife in my arms again.

"We got husks on the landing zone!" Steve Cortez says. "Open the hatch, let's clear the way. " Shea orders. I grin at Shea. "So not suicidal, but I really got to try this." I said. I flipped out of the hatch and used a nova attack to instantly decimate 10 husks. "Landing zone clear for now." I said cheekily into the head set. "That was cool and all but, please don't do it again at least not from 20 feet in the air. What would your wife say, if she saw that?" Shea asks with a hint of teasing. "She'd say never do that again then rip my clothes of with biotics and attack me in a very nice way." I reply. "You married then loca? How long?" James asks. "About 9 months now. We only got to spend about three of those months together." I said. "Why's that?" he asks. "We had to separate, she's former Cerberus and we needed to turn ourselves in. So after we destroyed the collector base me and her had to separate. She's a good woman but the brass wouldn't see it that way especially with has having to fight both the Reapers and Cerberus." I answered.

"I'm sure if she turned herself in she could get a pardon as long as she gives up Cerberus intel." he said. " I know, I spoke to admiral Hackett. He said he'd vouch for her and convinced the brass to go with those terms. Unless we can find her, it does us no good. If she doesn't want to be found then she won't be." I said. "I'm sorry that really sucks. So Lola is without legs and you are without your wife. Must be hard to have to let them go. I've never had the experience." He says. "Legs? Did you just call my woman legs?" Shea says. "Umm.." he says worried about a possible ass beating. She laughs. "I like it, but once Ash is better if she asks you not to call her that then I expect you to respect her wishes." She said. He exhales deeply. "You got it Lola. What about doc? She seems pretty lonely, is she missing someone too?" He asks. "Dr. Chakwas?" I ask. "Nah, Blue over there." He says pointing to Liara who is currently on her Omni tool.

"Lt. perhaps you should direct all your inquiries about my personal life to me." Liara says. "Sorry Blue. Are you missing someone too?" he asks her. "My Bondmate. I can't find anything on her anywhere." She says. "Sorry Blue that's rough." He says. "Thank you Lt. we all keep on fighting not so much because the Galaxy depends on it, but more so because the longer we fight increases our chances of reuniting with them. What about you though?" she asks. " Nah, I don't have anyone special, but I got my eyes on a few, but they can wait till after the war." He says. " Vega let us give you a piece of advice if you have someone that makes your heart beat, don't wait. You never know what this war will bring." I said. "What about regs?" he asks. "Ah so it's someone on the ship. I tell you straight, I don't care much about the regs right now. Just try not to let it interfere with the mission and no PDA's and we'll be good." Shea says. "I'll keep that in mind." He says. "Alright, then let's go save us a Primarch and kill as many of their damn creations we can." Shea says. "Hooyah Commander!" We all said and returned to decimating the opposition before us.

* * *

Liara

I worried for Tali's and my daughters, in a war zone anything could happen and I'm grateful Chey and Shea are with me. Vega is good but Chey was like my impenetrable wall of defense, yet she didn't restrict my attack moves. My biotics were exhausting me, so after we repaired the Comm tower I was all too happy to leave and deal with the whatever issues EDI may be having. "I'll take care of it Commander. Happy hunting. Garrus, always a pleasure to see you again." I said and head back to the shuttle. Over the radio Shea contacts me. "Get checked out by Karin. Chey says she could feel your biotic exhaustion. We are worried about the little one." She says. "I will Shea." I reply.

As it turned out there was nothing I could really do. EDI had it under control so I went to Karin's and had her check me out. "You and the babies are fine, but you'll need a couple of days before you go groundside again. Liara there may be a point where you'll have to stay shipboard, probably at around 5-6 months, I would say." She says. "I know. I will tell Shea when she gets back. I just don't like the idea that she won't have an extra Biotic on hand." I said. "I know. Shea will understand you know she will. Besides you are the Shadow Broker. You will still be a great asset to the war. You just won't be able to fight as much as you wanted to." She says. "Thanks Karin. I feel better. I should see if I can do anything here yet." I reply. Once again there is nothing I can do, if Tali were here she'd be able to help. Oh how I missed my engineering goddess.

I ended up just monitoring my feeds. Day and Day out this is all I did. I hated that I no loner would be able to go groundside in a few months. I would need to find something else to do to escape them then. I wasn't sure what though. "I could do light work outs. Maybe, I could learn some hand to hand combat. If I can't use Biotics at least I might still be able to do something." I thought. As usual there was nothing about the Quarians. Whatever they were doing, they were being very tight lipped about it.

Two hours later Chey came to see me. She was freshly washed and slightly tired. "Hey Li. You three ok?" I nod. "Yes we're fine, but I'm going to have to stop using my biotics as much groundside. I was wondering if you had time could you teach me hand to hand. I do want to physically train, but an information meld will help a lot." I said. "Sure. No problem as long as it's safe for the little ones." She says. "It should be, but we can wait until after you have rested. You must be exhausted." I said. "No, I'm good. Been having trouble sleeping lately and when I do the nightmares come. If I were to wait to meld with you after a nap, I would not be able to concentrate on anything but the nightmares." She says. "Okay. Just relax Chey and embrace eternity." I said. I felt Chey's consciousness and as soon she realized it was me she let the barriers drop a bit. She kept a steel barrier around her nightmares. It was amazing how much control she had. "Samara and I used to do information melds when she would work with me on biotics. It drove Miri crazy. But it was much more expedient then learning physically." She said. An image of her materialized and I saw her image was what it was before the extra Eezo got into her system. "Still hard to accept how you look now?" I ask she nods.

I don't keep pressuring her about it, I know it will take time to see she is jut as beautiful as before. She takes my waist and we walk to a door identified as her martial arts training. There was even some Asari commando fighting techniques. "Samara?" she nods. I absorb the knowledge given and archive it in my own mind. "You know you should still try to physically practice. I'll help, and I want work you too hard. When Liana was pregnant I would work out with her when the mood struck her, so I know how hard to push or not." I smile. She does too, finally getting it. "Yeah your right that did sound pretty naughty." Our spectral images giggle. We break the meld. "Thank you." I said. "Anytime." She replies and leaves.

* * *

Shea

"You want a what now?" I said disbelieving what I just heard fro Wrex. "We need a cure for the Genophage, once we have that we will help the bird people." He repeats. It's not that I didn't think they deserved one, but that could take years. Years we probably didn't have. The new Primarch Victus speaks my thoughts. "I hear it differently, a few months ago a Salarian Maelon began working on a cure on Tuchanka. Shepard I believe you are familiar with his work." He says. "I am, his experiments were brutal." I said. "Brutal but effective. What you didn't know was there were some survivors, a few females immune to the Genophage. These females are currently being held on the Salarian home world." He plays a video the Dalatrass is outraged. "Where did you get this! It could be a fabrication." She hollers. "Yeah, this will not be good." I thought.

So after the summit we head straight to Sur'kesh the Salarian home world. I ask Liara to come she assures me she ok to go, but this would probably be the last time she can go groundside. Karin gave her a minimum of a month, but she wanted to be extra careful. Since no where in Asari histories or old medical reports, has there ever been an instance of a Quarian and Asari mating, or producing a daughter, let alone twins from that union. I assure her I'm not upset her and the babies' safety is more important to me then her bad ass biotics out in the field. "I have Chey, Li. You know how much ass she kicks. Don't worry about it, besides information we'll probably help us more. " I reassure her. She hugs me and says Thank you. After an impressive Krogan drop leading to Wrex's detainment, I spoke to Now Major Kirrahe, it was good to see him again, and he promised him and few other STG guys would help us regardless of what their government said. I thanked him, and we moved on.

We saw a Yahg and I saw both Liara and Chey shudder remembering our encounter with the former shadow broker. "I had hoped, I'd never see one of those again." Liara says, even I agree with her, that was one tough battle. We've fought harder things but, I still feel the crushing grip of that one. We head to the elevator and alarm goes off. I wonder what it is, but Padok Wiks says to continue on, they would take care of whatever it was. The elevator descends quickly, how wish the Normandy elevator was quicker. Even after the retrofits, it is still too damn slow. I can't help the grin across my face when I see Mordin Solus again. "So you're Wrex's inside source." He confirms and we start talking about the female the condition she was in. "Maelon's data instrumental in process, made it easier to stabilize females. Though these ones still didn't make it. Didn't get her fast enough." He says. "I'm sure you did all you could." I tell him.

"Shepard it's Wrex, Cerberus has attacked the facility get the females out of there." He says. "Wrex only one has survived it might be safer if she stayed down here." I said. "So they can kill our last hope. No, no way get her out of there or deal is off." He says. I sigh. "Glad to see his stubborn streak is still very much intact and as big as he is." Chey comments. The technician tries to object Mordin shocks him. "Noted. Now release Krogan female." He secures her into a transport. She asks why I care, I don't know her. "But I like to." I reply and honestly I do. I've only ever met one female and she was on Tuchanka and not very friendly to me.

We get to just before the last checkpoint when the Yahg we saw earlier bursts out of a door looks at us and roars then runs the other direction. "Careful, there goes the next shadow broker." I say. "I could have sworn he was muttering T'Soni." Chey replies. "Not funny." Liara says. "It was totally funny to us." I comment. Still she chuckles a bit. "Told you so." I said. Her smile widens and we get back to our mission. After a couple of waves of Cerberus we get the female off the planet and into our medical bay.

* * *

Chey

Mordin assures us he can make a cure and it wouldn't take long. Traynor gives us intel that there is a lot of Cerberus chatter on Eden Prime and that they were saying something about a Prothean relic. We long ago decided that if Cerberus wanted it we would take it. They would get nothing to further TIM's ambitions if we could help it. "Hey Li, so I know you need to stay shipboard more but there is a Prothean Relic on Eden Prime and we need your expertise. Don't worry we'll keep them off of you, just stay close to any of us, and try not use your Biotics. The ground team will be Garrus, You and I and of course Shea. Are you ok to go?" I ask her. "I am. Chey I would like to ask you to do something with me and it's personal." She says, I look at her strangely. "I want you to meld with me again. Don't worry it's not in a sexual way. So we'll both still be faithful. I'm just lonely and the last time we melded I felt a bit better and a little stronger. I just want to share some memories with you." She says. We are landing on Eden Prime in six hours. "Okay, but you have to promise me one thing." She nods. "Once we're done with the meld you will take a nap. I know you are tired. I don't have to probe you with Biotics to see that." I said. "I promise, I won't take more then a hour and then I'll nap and you guys can wake me shortly before landing." She says.

The meld is easy and doesn't feel invasive or sexual in any way. Our spectral images meet up. "Ok, so here we are. What would you like to share with me?" I ask. "Some of my childhood and the fears I have now." She replies. I see a little Asari with Liara's unmistakable eyebrow markings and she is digging in the dirt. "I used to drive my mother crazy doing this, and it got me in trouble a few times. I used to always dig for ruins." She said. "Where are we?" I ask. "My home Armali on Thessia. Mother was so cross with me when she caught me doing this. The lecture I got. The next day though she bought me my first history book." She says. "You know that's really cute. Adorable little Li." I reply. " I worry if I will be a good mother or not. What if I lose Tali, would I be able to do this without her? Can I do it alone?" she asks. I embrace her. "Oh Li. You would not be alone. Never alone. Shea and I are here for you, we will always be until we are no longer alive. By then you should get a handle on being a parent. We will do our best when we find her, to keep her safe for you, so she can come home to you." I assure her.

"Can I share some of my memories with you?" I ask. "Please do." She says. I show her a memory of when I thought the same things when Liana was pregnant. "You aren't the only one who has ever though that. Luckily I had my memories of my childhood to help me through it." I shared my memories of Mom pretty much raising us on her own when father died. "It was had on her, especially once my puberty set in." I show her how angry I was, my violent tantrums. Hating myself for being different then the other girls my age. How I saw mom crying once after I yelled and cursed at her. How many times Shea and I got into fist fights because her teasing was just to hard for me those days to deal with. I showed her the ridicule, scorn and bullying I endured every day once my condition was found out. "I never told mom or Shea why I was so angry all the time." I showed her the day my mom and Shea found me with my mother's side arm I had taken from her safe. I let her see all the pain and anguish I felt, how close I was to ending it. "I'm sure you won't have the same problems with your little one. It was hard on mom, but she says she wouldn't have changed it for anything. Even when things became too much, mom was there to pick up the pieces and put us back together." I said. "How did you deal with your breakdown?" She asks. I show her an image of a 13 year old Liana who had just moved back standing up for me, and Shea standing in front of me after school when some kids decided they wanted to hurt me. "I had family and friends. Just like you do." I reply and kiss her forehead.

* * *

Liara

The images she showed me broke my heart, and at the same time steeled me to never let any harm come to my daughters. "I'm sorry about the sad memories, but they make me who I am. I got stronger. I want to show you some good memories if you're up for it." She says. I nod. She shows me a memory of her mother pulling her out of school and of her mom and her aunt Karin homeschooling her. "I learned so much more from them then at school. Of course I missed Liana. She was my only friend outside of my family. She came to visit as often as she could." She smiled. Thirteen was when we first started having a crush on each other. She showed an image of two fifteen year old girls sitting in front of a bed on the floor watching a movie. "We were watching a very old film called Grease 2. We both loved musicals." She answers my unasked question. We watch the two girls then the 15 year old Chey keeps stealing glances at the blonde girl. One time the other girl catches Chey looking and from her point of view I see her looking at Liana's lips. Then to her eyes, there eyes meet and Liana leans in and kisses Chey, the kiss is gentle sweet and fairly innocent, but it quickly gets heated. Liana sits on her lap and Chey's hands are under Liana's shirt and I can see her massaging her breasts. Chey pulls away. "We can't do this. You're moving tomorrow. I can't do this with you even though I really, really want to and then say good bye. I'm sorry Liana." She says. Liana kisses her again. "I understand, but how about you just hold me tonight." Liana said. "I think I can do that." Chey replies. They snuggle up together and fall asleep. "That was the first time we kissed and it was also my first kiss." Spectral Chey explains.

"I can do a little longer. She shows me the first time her and Liana saw each other again. She shows me the beginning of their wedding night. "I didn't think you wanted to see it in detail." She said. She shows me how she felt when Liana died, when she emptied her ashes in the Thessian river at my mother's funeral. The first time she saw Miranda, and what feelings had begun inside her she shows me their first kiss and it has more feeling, then any of her kisses with Liana. Every kiss her and Miranda shared she felt complete. She shows me her wedding day and I could feel the pure joy she felt that day, how her heart stopped when she first saw Miranda in her wedding dress and then how her heart raced with every step Miranda took towards her. We finish the meld with how truly happy she is at least as much as she can be of being here with me again, on the Normandy, her family. I show her an image of the little girls growing inside me." We break off the meld and I feel exhausted. It was only an hour, I start to sway and collapse, Chey cradles me in her arms and lays me on the bed and covers me. "You'll be a great mom Liara T'Soni, and you are strong enough to do it alone if it comes to that. Rest well. I will wake you in 3 hours." She says to me, and yes some of her memories were sad but in every one love radiated through and it gave me the same euphoric feeling.

I knew I wasn't alone, nor would I ever be again. I wanted to share more memories with her, my happier ones. I would ask to meld again another time. Tali and I both grew up similarly our parent was usually always gone, her mother was gone, my father was no where to be found. I had discovered that an Asari, Matriarch Aethyta was my father, and perhaps one day, I would find her and ask her to be a part of my life. I doubted it though. I was remembering the Shepard siblings childhood, it was in a way similar, but I had gained even more respect for their Mother Hannah after this meld. I knew I could always ask her for advice if I needed it. "Not alone. Not truly." I said to myself. I dreamed of Thessian waters and holding hands with Tali and just sitting and watching the sunset. I was sitting between her legs and she had her hand on my belly where a another child was growing. "I love you Liara T'Soni Zorah vas Normandy." She said. I laughed "That's a bit of a mouth full Tali Zorah T'Soni." She holds me tighter. "I agree from now on I think I'll just be Tali T'Soni. It does have a nice ring to it." She says. I press my hand against hers. I kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N SMUT**

* * *

Shea

"Commander, you have an encrypted message from a M. Shepard, Thane Krios, and from Lieutenant Commander Williams." Traynor informs me. I try to contain my excitement at hearing from Ash. "Thank you Sam." I reply. "Umm Shepard may I get personal really quick.?" She asks. "Of course Sam, I'm an open book." I reply. "M. Shepard, the name caught my attention, I know it's not my business but do you have another sibling, a sister perhaps?" she asks. "Love the Shepard charm and looks, don't you?" I ask teasingly. She blushes. "In a manner she is a sibling. M. Shepard is Miranda Shepard, Chey's wife." I reply. "Ah ok. Though the Shepard charm is very desirable, I was just wanting to know something Allers didn't." she said. "Sam. If you want to date Diana you should probably start referring to her as Diana and not Allers. If she's interested it might confuse her of your intentions." I advise her. " Why would she ever like me?" she asks. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Sam, you are smart, beautiful and fun to be around. If I wasn't in love with Ash, I would love to be yours and you mine. Your accent alone, is all you would need to seduce Chey, if she weren't married. We Shepards are faithful, to a fault sometimes. You were very confident when you were trying to charm the pants of Chey and me. Where's that confidence now?" I ask her. "In a shoebox, in space. Diana is I don't know so elegant, so refined. Whenever I see her I can barely string two words together." She said.

"You're a soldier amongst the war we call love. Because Sam you are without a doubt in love with Ms. Diana Allers. So suck it up princess you're in the military now." She smiles and we chuckle a bit. She says she needs to go on her break now. I turn to the screen and open up the first email from Thane. He says he is on the Citadel now at Huerta Memorial hospital and would like to meet up, next time I was there if it was possible. I missed Thane and our spiritual and philosophical conversations. I read Ashley's email. She was awake now. Udina has asked her to be Spectre and she wanted to speak to me and try to sort out what she wants to do. I did too, I think she'd be a great Spectre. I open up Miranda's email. She wanted to speak to me privately and not to mention the email to Chey, said she would send Chey a separate message. "Meet me on the Citadel. In the docking bay." My curiosity was peeked but I quickly figured out the issue. Something must be wrong with Oriana and she doesn't want to tell Chey, because then Chey would want to stay with her. "I would never keep them apart. Hell I'd probably push Chey to go with her. True I'd lose a gifted biotic and a hell of a soldier, but I could manage without one. I had had missions when I was working with Cerberus where I had no Biotics on the squad at all. Vega is kick ass and Garrus was still at the top of his game. We could manage without." I said to myself. It was there I decided that I would say something to Chey and encourage her to go with Miranda whether she agreed or not.

Now I had a moody Prothean on board, he could be good in a fight and I know he has Biotics, the only difference was his was green energy while everyone else in the Galaxy's was blue. This further encouraged me to speak to Chey. I found her in Liara's room, rubbing her back and shoulders. "You and the little Zorahs ok?" I ask. "Yeah, we're fine. Chey is an excellent shield and fucking magical with her hands." Liara said. It still shocked us when Liara used such crass language, at the same time it made us smile. "You know once the mini T'Sonis are born you'll have to curb your potty mouth." Chey says. "As will you both and everyone else if they intend on being any where near my little ones." She says. "Of course, as you say mama T'Soni-Zorah Vas Normandy." I joke with her. She laughs as does Chey. "She had a dream about that name before Eden Prime. She shared it with me." Chey said. "Which reminds me I've asked Chey and I was hoping you'd agree as well. Will you meld with me every once in awhile and share your memories. I find that I feel less lonely, a little happier, and a lot less stressed that way?" Liara asks.

* * *

Chey

"Sure, as long as you keep it as just memory sharing." She says, but she already knows that's all there would be. "Well darn, there went my plans to plant erotic scenes in your head until you beg for me to make them true." Liara says. Shea and my eyes widen and we blush, and I don't know if it was just me but I was slightly aroused, not enough to show in the least. "Goddess! You two are actually thinking about it." She covers her chest dramatically. "I feel so violated, you two are undressing me with your eyes and thinking of all the naughty things you would do to this body." She cracks a smile, and we all laugh heartily. "So now I have to ask. Could you really do that implant erotic images into our heads?" I ask. "I used to do it Tali here and there whenever I wanted her to do something but I couldn't think of how to ask verbally for it. She in turn would send images back to me that she wanted to try. It made our love making even more fantastic then it already was." She says. "Now I wish I could do the same." Shea and I said together.

"Ha! My sex is better then yours." She said with pride. "We didn't say that, our partners are phenomenal in bed. We just think it'd be fun to do that. We could seduce them while they sleep and when they wake up they'd be ready to go." Shea said. "Anyways, we should talk about something else before something comes up." I said. "Get out you pervs." Liara teasingly scolds. "For the record you started that whole conversation, so who is really the perv here?" I ask. She points to the door and we walk out. "Chey I need to speak to you in private.'' Shea says. "Sure thing sis." We get on the elevator and head to my room. I needed to get a couple things set up in there and I had my weights regiment to do. Shea spotted for me. "So what's up?" I ask. "Have you heard anything from Miranda, normally I would expect you to tell me if you had, but you haven't said so I thought I'd ask. I heard from Ashley and so I started wondering." She says.

"How is Ashley?" I ask. "Well, she's awake now but still has to stay in bed. Udina asked her to be a Spectre. Now I know it's probably some political maneuver to increase Udina's influence. Ash deserves it, to be made a Spectre, not be a pawn in his political gain. I digress though I asked you a question. Have you heard from Miranda?" she asks again. "No, I haven't if I did I would have told you and I just checked my email five minutes ago in the elevator and there was nothing. Why?" She sighs and puts down the weight bar. "Miranda just contacted me she said she wanted to speak to me privately and would send you a separate message." At first I feel anger then it settles with hurt. "She asked me not to tell you that, but I needed to know. I wanted to see if my theory is right, and it looks like it is." She says.

"Your theory?" I ask. She nods and we sit down on the couch that was put in and she faces me. "My theory is that Oriana is in trouble and that she didn't want me to say anything about us talking because you'd want to go with her." She says. " I would, but we have this war and the Reapers to deal with." I admit. "I know. Chey, I want you to go with her. I can handle collecting the other species fleets to help. You should be with your wife. Just in case. Just in case I fail. If these are the end times, I would want you to be with the woman you love. "So after I meet up with her and keep her there to speak to you. No matter what she says or tries to do. You go with her." Shea says. "Shea. Would you leave to be with Ashley?" I ask. " If you agreed to lead this whole thing. I would in a heartbeat." She replies honestly. "I believe you and will go with Miri. I promise. Unless I can think of another solution." I tell her. "Good. Life is too short not to be with your other half." She says. "I would offer and encourage the same thing to Liara and Tali if they were in he same position as you and Miri." She adds. I hug Shea. "Thank you, and if another solution pops up. I'll talk to you about it." I tell her.

* * *

Shea

I feel jittery and a bit anxious to see Ash again. I wondered would she want to put duty before love again, like I did on the SR1? Like she did when I saw her again on Horizon? Would she want to even be together again? I hear Miranda calling to me as soon as I leave the docking tube. "Shea over here." She says nd I meet up with her she hugs me which was a bit surprising she barely ever hugged me. "Shea. It's so good to finally see you." She says. "You too Miranda." I reply. We start to walk, "I couldn't get anywhere near you or Chey when the Alliance had you two locked up." She said. "Relieved of duty. It was complicated." I said. "I'm sure it was. I'm surprised they didn't court martial you or throw Chey in prison. The Alliance isn't known for it's flexibility." She says. We head to the docking bay waiting area. "It doesn't matter now." I said. "Shea, about Earth." She says. "Countless people lost their lives within minutes. The Reapers are everything we feared." I said, my back to her. "They should have listened to you a long time ago." I can smell her milk and honey body spray as she walks towards me. I feel her hand on my shoulder blade. "I'm sorry Shea." She says. I turn to her. "What about you. What brings you here?" I ask. Though I already have an idea of why. I ask anyways. "I need to talk to a few people. Like you, the Citadel is a good place to meet, for now." We are close to the elevator. I send a message to Chey to come off the ship and wait at the end of the path to the elevator behind a pillar and hide so I can get to what was on Miranda's mind.

"What's the Alliance's next move?" she asks. "We have a plan, it's a long shot." She turns to face me and I can see the elevator, I look behind myself before she completely turns around and see that Chey was in position. "Not surprising." She looks away and then looks at me a little embarrassed. "Shea. Am I still a part of Chey's plan. It's been so long, I wasn't sure where she and I stood. I approach her. "Miranda things are never going to easy for you two, but I'm not the one you should ask that question." I said. "I know, but it's been so hard to be away from her. I never realized exactly how attached and in love I am with her. I'm not very good at being attached like that even after all the time we were together. I feel like I am missing a part of me." She says. "Miranda." I said. "I know, I know I should be telling her this stuff, but honestly I don't think I would have the strength to leave her again once I saw her again. I wish I could, I really do but there's something I need to deal with." She said. "What is it?" I ask her.

"I haven't heard from my sister Oriana for awhile." She walks us into the waiting area and leans against the railing in the middle of the stairs into the waiting area. "I'm getting worried. I don't want to over react, but well there's a lot going on." She said and looks away from me. "I thought we made sure she was safe." I said. She turns her head the other way, but still not looking at me. She still has the desire to hide her vulnerable side from me. "We did, it's probably nothing, but I just know my father is involved." She says. "What happened?" I ask. She sighs. "I don't know. Everything I had in place to make sure she was safe went dark." She explains. "What do you need from me?" I ask. "I knew you'd want to help, and I'm grateful. But you have your hands full. If I need a door or two kicked down, I'll know just who to call." She says. "I may have my hands full, but you know Chey would want to help you and she is free to do so." I reply. "I'm sure you need her, in your mission, and I know she is invested in helping you with this war. So for now, I'll be fine." She says. Damn stubborn woman. I message Chey "come closer but stay hidden, we don't want her to bolt." I roll my eyes. "Okay. I understand." I really didn't I was telling her she could take Chey, but she seemed to be missing that point.

I message Chey again. "Your wife is the most stubborn and insufferable woman I have met. She make you seem down right agreeable." She sends me a smiley face. "Don't I know it, and it is sexy as hell." She replies.

* * *

Chey

I get closer to them where I can hear them clearly and I still haven't caught my breath nor calmed down my racing pulse from when I saw her from across the room. I watch as she shifts uncomfortably her voice is strained and I can tell she is trying to hold back her tears. My heart ached to comfort her, but I knew I needed to stay hidden for a bit longer. She leans more against the railing. "I have to figure this out." She says and she sounds so lost. "You will." She says. "Have you had any run ins with TIM?" she asks. Ah so she is trying to get me more information to convince her to let me help. "Keep it up Shea." I said to myself. "Just once. He said it had been a pleasure to work with me. But he needed to contain the situation." She answers. One day I was going to rip that mans eyes out since he had no heart. "Contain the situation. Sounds final." Shea say. "It nearly was." She replied. Now I want to rip that ass apart with my bare hands. "He doesn't take rejection well." She adds. "No. He doesn't. Why do you think your father is involved in Oriana's disappearance?" Shea asks.

"I kept careful tabs on my sister, I always knew where she was. For her to just vanish. It could only be him. After I hid her away, I still knew he would stop at nothing to find her. She's all he has left. I have a hunch what happened, but I'll fill you in when I'm certain." She says. "Did you try to contact either Chey or me when I was back on Earth, they didn't really let us contact anyone outside of the Alliance, they wouldn't even let me contact our mother?" She asks. " A visit by the former Cerberus second in command would have been disastrous for both of you. Any kind of secret communication would have looked even worse. I was tempted to break in and see Chey and you, mostly Chey." She says. I smile, I could picture it in a way she was wearing a black and whit cat suit minus the Cerberus logo right now, so I imagined she'd be wearing that when she broke in. Not sure how, but the vents came to mind, she would drop down from the vent and take my hand and she'd kiss me so passionately we'd fall onto my bed where we would make love as quick as possible and right afterwards she would kiss me goodbye and go back into the vents. Create some kind of distraction and free me like I was the damsel in distress and she was my knight in skintight cat suit. I shook my head to pay attention more.

"That would have been.. tough to explain." Shea said. "Right. All fun and games until they arrested me or shot me on sight. I had to play it safe. For all three of us." She said. "I understand." Shea said and I couldn't help but agree as sexy as that would have been, it would have not done any of us any good. "If your looking for a lead here, anyone associated with Cerberus would be hard to find." Shea said. "No question. But I'm owed a few favors. Someone her will give me a tip an Oriana." She said and I loved how confident she was in that. Shea sent me a message. "When I say she should speak to you again, come forward and we'll box her in." I wait patiently for the signal. "I've got to get back to it." Shea says. She moves closer to Miranda. "And I should get out of sight." She replies. "Be careful." Shea says. "No promises." Miranda starts to walk away. "Miranda. You should really speak to Chey again. She misses you and isn't the same without you." Shea says I get behind Miranda and follow her silently back to Shea. "I can't. I won't have her put in more danger or abandon her post. Not for me." She says.

"Look Miranda she should have the right to decide what she does with herself and her time. Please Miranda at least go and see her let her know you are alive and still love her no matter what the accident changed in her." Really Shea, you got to throw that at her. "Accident? What accident? You tell me right this instant Shea or I will warp you into a pretzel." I like her threat, it's sexy and it might be a good idea. "Ask her yourself, see for yourself." Shea says and points behind her where I'm 3 feet away, and I'm sure I look very much like a deer in the headlights. We both gulp and suddenly my mouth is cotton.

* * *

Miranda

"Ask her yourself, see for herself." Shea says and points behind me. There is my beautiful magnificent Chey and she has the cutest deer in headlight eyes. I see her eyes are a bright bluish/ green and shine like a gem. Her hair is shorter and her chest bigger a tiny bit. I can't tell much else, until we start walking towards each other and I notice she is two inches taller then me and just as hot and sexy as before. "Miri." One word and I see her voice is huskier and slides all over my body and ignites a firestorm of need and passion in me. "Chey." I strangle out then our bodies collide I jump into her arms and wrap me legs around her waist and our lips meet in an inferno of heat. I want her. As I have wanted her for months but now I'm flooded with want. I would rip her clothes off here and now if I could. "Bed. Now." I demand. We don't even say good bye to Shea. I jump down from her arms and she grabs my hand and we run for the Normandy. Our hands are all over each other in the elevator. We break apart and try to maintain a semblance of control through the ship and up the slow fucking elevator. I wonder if she is turned on as much as I am right now. I look down and see she definitely is. If the ship didn't know about her cock yet they did now. It looked a bit smaller at first to me. But it felt the same size. Her new height balanced her out.

We disembarked the elevator on the loft level. "Are we going to fuck on Shea's bed?" I wondered. I didn't care much as soon as she picked me up and my legs wrapped around her waist. I started to grind on her. I don't care if it's on Shea's bed, couch, chair, shower, or fucking floor. I needed Chey inside me now. She's of the same mind as we rip each others clothes off with Biotics she places me against the wall, locks her door and moves a hand in between my legs stoking my folds, my clit testing with her fingers my wetness. "Fuck Miri. I need to be in you now." She begs. "Fuck yes, I want you in me so bad. Fuck me till I can't see or walk straight." She lifts me effortlessly without using biotics she's gotten stronger. I feel the tip of her cock at my entrance she slams me down on her cock. She's is longer by a half on inch but just as thick as before. I feel her stretching me filling me and I can't hold back the damn of my desire and cum once it drips down her cock. She walks with me still plunged on her cock and thrusting in me never breaking her rhythm. "So.. Fucking.. good.. more." I beg she carries me to the bed and lays me down.

She enters me faster and harder telling me how much she's missed and needed me, how long she had waited for me. She lays me on my side and lifts my leg entering me from behind and on the side our lips meet and the kiss continues. She bodily lifts me again and sits me on top of her cock now we are in reverse cow girl. But I want to see her eyes, her every facial expression I turn around on her cock and it makes her grunt and moan. My breasts bounce hard on her every thrust. I lean down further and kiss her more riding her meeting her thrusts, the rhythm we had very much intact. "I need to be in you deeper Miri. Fuck I need it so bad it hurts." She says and rolls us over she grabs the mattress on either side of my head and once again thrusts into me harder, faster and deeper then ever before. I credit it to her taller height now, and soon enough I'm moaning, gasping and screeching in the pleasure, I lost count of how many times I came so far but I felt another one coming and by her facial features Chey was not far behind. We come together, we scream and her cock shudders and releases stream after stream of her hot seed. This makes me come again, I feel some of her seed start leaking out, I suck it back in with my pussy. The tightness has her squirming and milks out every last bit of her seed. She tries to move off me and I hold her closer. "Not yet Chey please." I said she nods but shifts her weight to her elbows. "I love you Miri." She says. No words were sweeter to me in this moment. "I love you Chey." We kiss again.

* * *

Chey

I remain inside her like she asked and as clichéd as it sounded I felt very much like I had just come home. I never pull out but I lay her on top of my slightly larger form. She snuggles into the crook of my neck. "Take me again." She says. I'm definitely hard enough, but I opt to be gentle and adapt a slow even rhythm which she answers in kind. Our bodies still in total synchronization. Our orgasms are slower and gentler. She's tired but she squeezes me in her still. I move us on our sides her leg slung backwards over mine. "Miri, I need to pull out or it will never go down and both of us are already too exhausted for another round." I say in her ear she grumbles and whines with an objection but she releases my cock. I lay on my back and she presses her chest to my side. As I was holding her and she lay her head on my shoulder I felt all of my exhaustion come back again. I listen until I hear her breathing steady and I look down she is asleep. I rest briefly, but don't sleep. I'm afraid if I fall asleep she'll wake up and sneak out. The door being locked wouldn't stop her even if EDI controlled the lock, she'd just overload it.

Once she is good and asleep she rolls onto her other side the one she always favored sleeping on. I move away from her careful to not disturb her. I message both Shea and Liara and we come up with another plan, so now we had two options. Still quietly I pack up my duffle bag and suitcase. I set it next to me and sit on the couch across the room before the doors. I'm tired but I will stay awake. I will not let her sneak out. No matter what she decides, where she goes I go. I will never be separated from her again. Until the day my body ceases to be, I will remain by her side. Whether she liked it or not she was stuck to me. I pick up my data pad again and read an old book, that had been digitally added, about an almost immortal species of people, who only ever saw black, whit and gray, lost their emotions until they found their other halves. Romance novels were still my dirty pleasures, well other then making love to my super hot and sexy wife.

I was hyper aware of her every breath any time she shifted I looked at her. I knew we needed to talk, she needed to know what was going on with me, with Liara, with Shea. What Liara, Shea and I have been doing wasn't wrong and we knew that she needed those melds to get her through her pain and depression. It was six hours before she woke up and she drowsily felt the empty side of the bed where I was supposed to be. "I'm still here." I said her gaze met mine. "I see that, but why aren't you here next to me?" I move and sit on the bed with her she shifts and sits up. "If I had stayed by you I would have fallen asleep, and I didn't want to wake up to see you had snuck out." I said. She sighs. "You know me so well. Look I have this thing I need to deal with." She says. "I know, you need to find Oriana." She looks at me. "How much did you hear?" She asks. I came in about the time you had said you had had a run in with TIM." She relaxes into my arms. "We need to talk." I said she pushes off of me and faces me. "Why did you have to say that. Here I was basking in post coital bliss and you ruin it with those four words." She pouts.

"First I have to ask, have you heard anything about Tali and her people?" I ask. "No, I haven't. I take it neither has Liara." She says I shake my head. "As you can no doubt gather she's been very lonely and well Liara, Shea and I." she glares at me her biotics flair. "Are you telling me that you and that little blue whore and Shea have been fucking behind Tali's, Ashley's and my back." She says. "What? No! She's like my sister. Fuck Miri. Why would you assume that? Have you been fucking around behind my back?" I shout back my own biotics flaring. "No! I wouldn't do that!" she yells. "Neither would I!" I yell back. We both shake our heads and rub our foreheads. "Shea and I have been melding with Liara, but only to share memories, it helped us all feel a little less lonely." I begin to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N a lil bit o smut**

* * *

Miranda

"Ash was critically injured when we went to Mars and was fighting to live, you were no where to be found and no one has heard anything about Tali. Ashley is awake now, she's at Huerta Memorial Hospital. I have you now, but Liara still doesn't have Tali, and I wanted to tell you because keeping it secret would make it seem like we thought what we were doing was wrong. Which we don't and she may need that melding again. I didn't want you to hear about from someone else and jump to the wrong conclusions, like you just did. " I felt like a grade A asshole for thinking that right off the bat. I still had those insecurities that Chey would leave me for Liara or anyone else, because I wasn't capable of carrying her children. "I'm sorry Chey. I still worry that you'll want someone else who can give you children." I admitted. "Miri. I meant what I said before, there are other ways for us to have children if we so decided that is what we wanted. However, speaking of children, that was one of the reasons Shea and I agreed to memory meld with her. She's 109 and pregnant, with Tali's children. There has never been a Asari/Quarian child before. It helps her stay calm and it makes her happy which is good for the little ones." Chey replies. I was taken aback, as most people would be when they find out a friend is pregnant.

"I'm an arse. Liara seemed really down the last time I checked in with her about you two. Feron had said she was ill a lot. I never connected the dots. I thought Asari had built in pregnancy protection." I said. "Normally they do unless there are far too into what they're doing to pay attention." She replies. She holds out her arms again and I sit in between her legs her chest deliciously pressed against my back. Our hands intertwine. "Miri. Stay. Please stay with me." She asks and she sounds so forlorn that it tugs at my heart strings. I want nothing more then to do just that, but Oriana is in danger. I need to find her and rescue her. "Believe me Chey I want to, but you know I can't Ori's life may be in danger. I just can't do that. I would anything you ask of me, but I won't do that. You can't ask me to abandon Ori." I said hurt.

"Miri I'm not asking you to abandon her. I'm asking you not to abandon me. Let me help you, take me with you. Don't leave me again, I couldn't bear it." She pleads with me. "You don't know my father. It's too dangerous. The galaxy and Shea can't risk losing you." My eyes begin to water. "I can't risk you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me." I cry she holds me closer. "And I can't risk you being hurt because I'm not there with you. As far as too dangerous need I remind you we escaped Earth as The Reapers invaded. Not to mention we did a combat drop on Menae. In the middle of an overrun landing zone." She says to me. I would like know more on this combat drop. "The Reapers are more important and Shea.." she interrupts me. "Assures me she can handle it on her own. Once we find and rescue Ori I can always help her again. Right now Shea is just traipsing about the galaxies looking for anything that can help in the war effort and doing favors for the leaders of the races in order to gain their support." She explains. I think about it, Shea may think she doesn't need the help but with Liara in her condition she would need Chey's Biotics.

"There is another option." She says. "You could stay here with me, use Liara's network to find leads and Shea said we could take a shuttle if we needed to meet someone for information. It might be easier to find Ori faster if you aren't having to dodge or fight squads of Cerberus alone all the time." She says. I had not even considered this idea. Then again there is no way the Alliance would approve of me being on their ship. "I do not think the Alliance would approve of my presence on board." I said. "As a council; Spectre she reserves the right to choose her own crew." She says. " I know but after the war they could try her for treason again." I bring up. "Actually we had a solution already to that problem. We made an arrangement with Hackett and Anderson and the Alliance brass agreed to the terms." She says.

* * *

Chey

We continued to hold each other, I was going to wait for her to decide what she was going to do, but she needed to know even if she said no, I would not actually give her a choice. We would not separated again. "Well, don't keep us in suspense. Out with it." She demands. "If you turn yourself in via in person or by video call. You will be granted amnesty and a full pardon in exchange for any information on Cerberus you have. As a council Spectre Shea can stand as a witness, you don't actually have to send information in person. Emails and conference calls are fine." She thought about it. "That seems to good to be true. What's the catch?" she asks. "Once Shea returns to Earth you will be drafted into this war and will have to fight groundside. Also you can't change your name legally to Miranda Shepard until you agree to those terms. Also once you do you can't leave the Normandy unless Shea gives you permission and an Alliance officer escorts you. This is until we get to Earth and fight with the fleets there it is probationary until you have proven yourself to the Brass. " I explain. The name thing I knew would be no big deal, hopefully she hadn't already done so legally. The drafting part might just piss her off enough to say screw the deal. Especially the having to be escorted part. "So basically I will be a prisoner to some degree, until the war is over, and what about Ori. Who will protect her?" she asks. I show her the terms on my data pad. "The Alliance also agrees to keep you and any loved ones under their protection. Admiral Hackett himself gave his word that he would not let any harm come to Oriana." I said. I knew how she felt about others protecting her sister. She might only trust Shea, me, or possibly Liara to keep her safe.

" I get the feeling that no matter what I decide, you'll be with me." She says. I nod and point to the packed bags by my desk. "Would you not be considered a traitor for leaving your post?" she asks. "Nope, not if Shea tells them she sent me on a classified mission, which she already gave me her word she would do. Sorry love. You can't escape me again. I vowed to you I would always stay by your side and you would never have to be alone again. It broke my heart when we had to separate and I broke that vow. So I vowed again that when we came together again, I would not let you go and break that vow again." I said to her. Her body shakes with tears. "That was the most beautiful and potentially the most disastrous thing to say to me. I love you darling but I think it'd be bit much if every time I turned around you were on my ass." She comments. "I thought you liked me on your ass." I said cheekily. I knew then that she wouldn't try to insist I stay behind and let her go off on her own.

"So if I take this pardon and prove myself to the Alliance, I won't have to avoid them as well. I try really hard to be conspicuous around them." She says. " I hate to break it you love, but your choice in outfits tends to stand out." I point out. "Oh so I would have to change my wardrobe too, but I thought you loved my cat suits." She says teasingly. "Oh I do, especially when there in shreds on the bedroom floor. I do so love ripping them off of you." I said flirtatiously. "But if you do that I won't have anymore clothes to wear." She says with a fake pout. "Then you'll just have to run around naked. Of course I wouldn't let you leave our apartment or house that way. I may have to chain you to the bed, or any other place where I could tie you up." I said smirking. "Oh and what's to stop me from using biotics to get free.?" She asks. I'm aware she's trying to avoid answering me by seduction, but I can't resist her. "I guess I'll just have to find cuffs and rope that neutralize biotics." I tell her. She starts nibbling on my ear.

"Why Mrs. Shepard I do believe you are to seduce me to avoid making a decision." I said my need quickly becoming overwhelming. "Maybe I am. Is it working?" she asks sexily. "What do you think?" I ask as I look down at me exposed cock which has gotten painfully hard again. She smirks.

* * *

Miranda

I look down at raging erection and the fluid of her arousal glistening below it. "I think another part of you is begging for my touch first." I slide my hand down her even more well toned abs and reach under her cock and start to stroke her wet pussy with my fingers. Three digits slide in effortlessly her moans are music to my ears and the lubrication to my own quickly soaking pussy. I nibble down her neck to her breasts and the first touch to her hardened nipple has bucking into my hand. "My your breasts are certainly much more sensitive then before." I comment then I nip her nipple. I feel a gush of liquid hit my hand. "Did you just.." I start to ask but she nods before I finish. Now I had to taste her pussy even more. One hand grips her cock while the other thrusts in to her pussy and my lips and tongue devour her sweet juices. I see her gripping the sheets this spurs me on and I increase my rhythm every where. She comes again and pulls me up to her lips and turns me and places us in Sixty-nine position. "Fuck you are strong." I gasp you. She slaps my ass and sucks in my clit. "You love it." She says. I moan and squirm she holds me firmly. "Fuck.. I really do. Lick me harder, make me come." I said and start biting my lip as she does. She presses three finger into my sex. The pleasure was so amazing and intense I have to stop my own oral ministrations. A quick hard slap on my ass has my back arching and eagerly pleasing her again. As she increase her speed and pressure I increase it on her until we both come again.

My body collapses onto hers sated and sweaty again. We are both breathing hard. I turn around and crawl up her body and we snuggle close. I couldn't imagine not doing this with her every chance we could get, and this room, gave me so many very naughty ideas. If we left the Normandy we would always be on the move, always looking over our shoulders. We wouldn't be able to just snuggle together and sleep blissfully, but to be essentially a prisoner. To be forced to the front lines, was it worth the time we would have. Her eyes are closed, but I know she is awake and aware of me, because every time I move her hold tightens as if to prevent me from running away, which she probably was. If I signed the pardon, once this war was over if we both still lived. We could live freely. No Alliance personnel hunting as and hopefully no Cerberus either. We could have a normal life, well as normal as we could get. We would have stability, a future to grow old together on some nice planet. "Chey." I said. "Hmm..?" she asks stroking my hair now. "When can we speak to Admiral Hackett?" I ask. I feel her smile. "In the morning after Shea has her coffee, if she's back from visiting Ashley." She says.

"Okay. You can sleep now." I tell her. "Will you be here when I wake up?" she asks. "Here in bed not sure, but I'll stay on the Normandy. I promise." I said. "Okay. Please don't leave me Miri." She pleads. "Never. For the rest our lives, I'm yours to have, to hold and to keep." I said. "And to kiss and make love to." She says a little less vulnerably. "As often as we possibly can." I smile and kiss her lips and in seconds she's asleep. I'm not quite tired again yet, but I don't want to get up. I just want to bask in this pure joy and warmth that is my wife. She is dreaming happily, I hear her mumble I get closer to her lips. "You're so beautiful Miri. We have such beautiful and wonderful kids. ." she says. I feel tears fall from my eyes. "Oh Chey, if we could have kids they would be. I wish I could give that to you, I wish I could feel our little ones grow in me. You would be so gentle and caring. Rubbing my feet when they hurt. Going out at all hours of the night, because I have a craving for something strange." The tears stream down my face. "But I can't my love." I feel her arms around me and hear her mumble. "Don't cry my little one… I'm here for you.. always. Always and forever Miri." I know she means it, when she's speaks gently to me like this I know she means ever word. It still hurts though. "Maybe it will hurt less in the morning." I tell myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Shea

I stop by the gift shop in Huerta and browse their goods they have great gifts. I purchase every book of poetry available, but The Complete work of Tennyson is what I grab. I type in Ashley's room number all the books I ordered will get there n the next couple of days. I hide the book in the small of my pack where I normally would have my predator heavy pistol hidden underneath my shirt. I walk into the room, and overhear Udina and Ash's conversation. "I'd like an answer, Lieutenant-Commander. The Galaxy has need of exceptional soldiers like you- now more then ever." He says. "I still need time. You'll have my answer soon, I promise." She says. "I look forward to it." He replies. He turns and looks at me, I don't miss his sneer. "Shepard." He says. "Udina." I sneer back. "Pompous Ass." I think. I look at Ashley and walk towards her. "What was that all about?" I ask. "You never actually read your email, do you? Udina wants to make me a Spectre." She says. "I do too, I was referring to his blatant displeasure of me." I respond. "Well, you and Chey do speak to him rudely. Not saying he doesn't deserve it, but still." She says. I shrug. I take in her bruised face, it was still slightly swollen but still they couldn't mar her beauty.

"Anyways, a Spectre. Have you accepted?" I ask as I turn my back to her and grab a chair, I can practically feel her eyes on my eyes. I conceal the smile it brings to my face. She shakes her head. "Not yet. It's an honor and all… but… I don't know. I need to think about it some more." I get comfortable on the chair and respond. "It's a big decision. Smart to give it some thought." I reach behind my back and pull out the book. "Here, I picked this up for you. Figured you had some down time." I hand her the Tennyson book. "Thanks, That's sweet. I've been climbing the walls." She says looking around. "How are you doing?" I ask. "Good. Considering." She lifts her head to meet my eyes. "The nurse said you checked in on me earlier. Still out cold, I guess." I lean a bit closer she's like a magnet to me. "We didn't have time to talk. I thought maybe if you were up for it.." I make it clear to her that I mean it. "Yeah. I wasn't sure you wanted to. You were pretty clear on Mars, about where we stood." I don't remember us ever having that clarity. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Your not a part of Cerberus anymore. Case closed. Full stop." She says. "It's the truth." I said hoping I wasn't coming across too aggressive. "Okay. You cut all ties. I accept that. But… where do we stand, Shea. Did we cut all ties?" she asks. I reach for her hand. "Ash, it's always been you. When we didn't see eye to eye, I gave you as much time as I could. But that's done now. I'm not doing this without you. I need you." I reply.

She seems flustered. "I.. Shea.. damn it. You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." She says overcome. "I learned from the best." I kiss her hand. Then I smile. "Beside it doesn't count. You already lying down." I said with a big grin. "Romantic moment.. Destroyed." She says. I chuckle. "Sorry. I have been spending a lot of time with Chey and Liara and you know how awkward those two are." She chuckles too and her smile warms my heart. "Thanks. I needed something… good it's been rough." She lays her head back into the pillow. I kiss her bruised lips as gently at possible and it appears to be successful she doesn't even wince. I move back a bit getting ready to stand. "Okay. Get some rest. You need anything at all, let me know" I said. "Shea.. wait" She says. "There's one more thing. I wasn't sure if I should mention it." She says. "What is it?" I ask. I got the feeling she was going to say one thing but she hesitated and changed what she was going to say. I would bide my time, once she had said what she is going to say now, I'll press the issue and persuade her to tell me what she wanted to say in the first place. It still amazed me how well I could read her even after being apart for so long. "Stubborn lady, I will learn your secrets. You can't hide them from me." I smile slyly. "I love her so much." I add to my thoughts about Ash and the sheer radiant person she was. "I'm going to marry this woman." I vowed.

* * *

Ashley

That was the perfect moment to ask her and I choked big time. "What is it?" She asks. I scrambled for what to say for a moment. " I have family back on Earth. I.. I haven't heard from them. It's making me crazy." What I was saying was true, just not what I originally wanted to say. "But I know you're busy. Shea we can talk later." I said. Her voice is so gentle and soothing. "I've got time to talk." She says and it's like the whole galaxy rotates and aligns again. "Who's back on Earth?" she asks. So caring and it's all my Shea. My doubts fly out my mind. "Mom plus my three sisters. The youngest, Sarah was away on her honeymoon. Married a military man, Thomas. He got called back in and she was stuck alone. She called me. It's been pretty tough." I said. "I imagine." And I knew her interest was genuine. "I was always there to protect them growing up. Even when I was off on tour, they knew they could talk to me. I told her to come the Citadel. We could wait for news together." I said it was so easy to talk to her like it used to be.

"Have you heard anything about Earth?" She asks. "We have reports coming all the time on what's going on. Half are wild speculation, and half are probably too optimistic to be true." I said letting my inner pessimist surface. "We have to believe we can do something." She always tried to be optimistic. "When I thought you were dead, I lost hope. I'm telling you. But when you came back? I was ready to believe anything. I mean maybe this problem can't be solved by some grunt shooting the bogeyman in the face, but if you think it might help, I'm game." She smiles and my heart flutters and butterflies waltz in my belly. "That sounds more like the Ash I know and love." She says I blush lightly thankful all the bruises hid it well. She hesitates a little. "I didn't hear from you while I was a guest of the Alliance." She says. That stung a bit, but I knew eventually it would come up. "I couldn't face you. Even when Anderson requested my presence… it was difficult." I admit she takes my hand. "It's okay. We're past that. Fresh Start." She says. "It's going to take time." She squeezes my hand. "Copy that. But not too long. The bad guys aren't taking coffee breaks." She says. I smile a bit. "Okay, okay. What is this? Healing through guilt?" I ask. That damnable smile. "Seems to be working." I knew this look something big was going to get dropped on me.

"We can't afford to be at each other's throats. If we plan on getting through this, we need to trust each other." Total bomb she just dropped. "I was trying to keep the family stuff to myself, to be professional. I don't know how you manage to keep it all together." I share. " I have my moments, believe me." Her hand stays in mine and it's just so right. "You know. I'm glad to hear that." I realize I have pretty much avoided actually acknowledging her trust statement. I'm sure she has noticed, she notices everything that has to do with me. "So what's all this Lt. Commander business?" she asks. "It seems like the old Williams curse is losing it's grip. Was sure I'd tap out at gunnery chief." I said. "You've worked hard. You deserve it." She says and I blush again and swell with pride. As usual pessimism rears it's head. "I thought so too.. until Eden Prime. Losing the 212 was.. well you know." She kisses my fingers. "It was the Reapers Ash. You did the best you could and survived to help us." I have to look away from her tender gaze. "Just losing everyone under my command.. it's tough to face. I'll never forget any of them." I said turning to look unto her gorgeous hazel green eyes. "Right now, we need you back on your feet." She says. "I'll be back. And first order of business is to shove their metal tentacles right up their… uh I mean: I'll fight honor and courage, ma'am." She smiles again shit she's really setting me on fire. "Roger that, LC." She says. " Now that we talked about all this, how about you tell me what you were going to say at first." She says. "Busted." I groan. I point to a jacket in the corner of the room. "Would you mind getting my jacket over in the corner of the room she picks it up and smiles. "My jacket you mean." She teases.

* * *

Shea

"Hey I adopted it after you died. Reach into the pocket." She tells me and my pulse races. A velvet box, with a ring inside. "Marry me Shea?" she says. I can't stop the tears of joy. My enthusiastic embraces and kisses make her wince in pain. "I'm sorry. Ash. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I am just overwhelmed with joy." I say kissing her hands. "Was that a yes?" she asks teasingly. "You damn well know it was. Why now though?" I place the ring on my finger and just gaze at the blue diamond ring. "You remember that romantic dinner on the Normandy we had?" She asks. I nod. "Well, I was going to propose then, but you know." She says. "I died." She nods. "When I saw you on Horizon and we worked things out the best we could at the time I thought about it, was even close to asking you at Chey's wedding." She says. "But you fear stopped you. You weren't sure you could make it through my death again. Then I was under house arrest, then Reapers invaded, and then Mars happened." I say.

"It never seemed to be right, but when I was on Mars at deaths door step, I was so close to going into that light as they always said there would be, and Dad stepped out and stopped me. He said it wasn't my time yet and that I was still needed in life. He said I shouldn't wait until our stars aligned. Carpe Diem, he said to me. Seize the day, and I mean to as soon as I am mobile again, we are getting married even if I have to traverse the galaxy and find you." She said. I kissed her again. "For someone who claims to not be a word person, you do an exquisite job. You know I'm sure we can find a priest here and get an official to bring us a marriage license and we could do it today." I suggest. "Tempting, but I'd prefer to be upright and beautiful. Instead of a bruised piece of fruit." She says. "You'll already beautiful Ash. You'll always be to me." I say.

"Aww.. you're improving, but flattery will do you no good. I want to get married on the Normandy." She says and goes into what she always pictured our wedding day to be. "You've been planning this for awhile now haven't you?" I ask. "Ever since Chey put the idea of marrying you into my head on the first Normandy." She says. "You're such a girlie girl." I tease. "Oh really now? You just wait until I'm back on my feet then I'll show you how girlie I am Shea Elaina Williams." She says. "Looking forward to it Ashley Madeline Shepard." I retort back. "Mmm.. I love how that sounds." She said. "I love the way you sound." I wink at her. "You really should stop spending so much time with your sister, she's a bad influence on you." She says.

"That may happen sooner then you think. Miranda is on the Citadel and they're… um working it out." I said. "I'll bet." She says. "I need to get back to the war now." I tell her. "Yeah, probably a good idea." She replies. "Get better soon. I don't know how much longer I can wait to be married to you." I said. "That is the best motivation, I have ever had." She says. I lean in and give her a lingering kiss. "To tide me over." I say to her she smiles and kisses me deeper and full of passion. "For luck. Come back soon." She says. I tuck a hair behind her ear. I stand up and our hands linger as I walk away from her, our fingers separating slowly. After leaving the hospital the first thing I do is head to the permit and licensing ward and pay for marriage license, there are blanks for Ash and I to fill out. Then I head back to the market section and order everything Ashley had wanted for our wedding day. Including a custom tailored white tux which I would receive in a few hours on board the Normandy. We wouldn't have to leave the Citadel until 0900, tomorrow. Chey would be my best man, so to speak. As I had secretly planned since I was a little girl. Except in my childhood fantasies she was my maid of honor and I would be in a white dress. Though a tux feels more right for me, in this instance. "Even if I have to move the whole universe I would give Ash the perfect wedding she deserved, Reapers be damned. We've earned that." I vowed.

* * *

Chey

I had feared I only dreamed of last night, but her milk and honey scent proved elsewise. I turn on my side and just watch her sleep. This was my heaven and Miri my haven. I felt whole once again. "Are you planning on staring at me all day." She says sleepily. "I could stare at you forever." I reply brushing way her bangs. "Unfortunately we don't have the luxury of time to do so." She says. "Party pooper." I joke. I get up off the bed and pull her with me towards the shower. "Impatient are we?" she asks. "You figured out my nefarious plans." I grin. Still I coax her into the shower but all I do is wash us. "Dreadful tease you are." She comments. I loan her one of my outfits I had to purchase since my growth spurt. She checks herself out. "I look good in jeans and a button down shirt." She says. I kiss her neck. "You look amazing in whatever you wear, or don't wear." I tell her. "Your biased." She says. "And damn proud of it." I reply. She kisses my neck and pats my ass and cock. "Now who's the dreadful tease." I said. "I'm bloody proud of it too." She cockily says.

We knock on Shea's door she rushes it out to meet us. I knew that look. Shea was hiding something. I'd figure it out later. Miranda's pardon came first. We head to the QEC. "Traynor contact Admiral Steven Hackett." She orders. "Right away Commander." It only takes a couple of minutes before we see him. "Admiral Hackett here. Ah Commander, I see you have located Ms. Lawson." He says. "Yes sir." Miranda and steps forward. " I Miranda Lawson-Shepard hereby turn myself into the Alliance." She says professionally. "I know there was a deal on the table, but that has went up in smoke. Since we are at war and I am the highest ranking officer available. I pardon you and grant you amnesty, with no conditions. All that is needed is Spectre approval and as Commander Shepard is the only Spectre available at this time the Alliance and the Galactic council will support whatever decision she makes." He says. "As a council Spectre I approve and authorize this pardon. Mrs. Lawson-Shepard hereby pardoned and free to go where she pleases." Shea says.

"I would like to help the Alliance in any way I can. I offer you whatever information I have on Cerberus." She says. This was unexpected of her, but it made happy TIM was so screwed. "Very well forward any information available that will help us. Hackett out." I embrace my wife tightly. "I love you Miri." I said. "I love you too Chey. Shea thank you for granting me my freedom from Alliance pursuit. Hopefully next I will be free from being hunted by Cerberus." She says. "It's on our must do list." Shea says. "In the words of Ken Donnelly; 'We're going to kick him right in the daddy bags.'' I said closing my fist and making it glow with Biotics. "Easy there killer. I'd prefer you didn't punch a hole in my ship." Shea says. I quench my biotic fist. "Sorry sis, I got caught up in the moment." I reply sheepishly.

I notice the shiny new engagement ring. "So when's the wedding?" I ask. She looks shocked. "Your ring slid out of your shirt." I point to it. "Oh. The wedding is as soon as Ash is mobile again." She says. We hug her in congratulations. "Thanks, and I'll be needing everyone's help to decorate the Normandy and get it ready for our wedding. " She says. "Absolutely. " We reply. "Good and now we go and save Grissom Academy and then to Benning to look into these Cerberus abductions. Then we resupply at the Citadel again, and then finally on to Tuchanka. Miranda if you want to groundside with us your more then welcome to. Only if you want to." Shea says. "I'll consider it but first I need to go see our resident shadow broker get her started on helping me find out what happened to Ori." She says. She kisses me good bye. "See you later love." She says. "I'm glad you don't have to leave me." `Shea says. "I am too. So share these wedding plans Ash has." I say. She begins telling me in great detail. It is still the same as the plans Ash shared with me.

* * *

Miranda

I was somewhat free now. I wasn't sure I should go groundside especially not with Cerberus there. On one hand it might free me of Cerberus. If they saw I was working with the Alliance and on the Normandy again, TIM may give up hunting me. However, it could also put Ori in more danger and all my leads would clam up. No I needed to use an unknown shuttle. I would ask Shea and Chey to bring my shuttle on board. I asked a couple of the crew where I could locate Dr. T'Soni. "Oh, Doc Blue is in the old XO's office, next to the kitchen area." The soldier was the biggest man I had ever met, muscles bulged with every move. I used to like muscular and toned men like that. I remembered how strong, yet gentle Chey had been. "Chey could probably wipe the floor with him, one hand behind her back without biotics." I said to myself. "Thank you.." I said. "Lt. James Vega, at your service Bonita." Charming. Another one who thinks he's so smooth. I hold out my hand, I know there isn't a hint of a blush on my face, no one's ever been able to bring on that blush with those not so smooth lines unless it was Chey saying them. "Miranda Shepard." I introduce myself. He seems to get a little worried. "Dios! The Major's wife. I apologize for my flirting." He back pedals. "No harm done." I said, and walked away to Liara's cabin. I heard him whisper. "Dios Mio! The Major is one lucky woman." He says.

I knock on the door. "Who's there?" I hear her ask. "It's Miranda, may I come in?" I ask. I see the lock go from red to green and enter it locks again. My eyes widen, because I see Liara and all her glory, and she is glorious, even the little baby bump just adds to it. "What can I do for you Mrs. Shepard?" she asks. I never tire of hearing it but I don't want these labels to be how we said hello. Shea and Chey considered her a sister. "Can we just call each other by our first names, I would like to think we have gotten passed that stage." I said. "Well you have seen me naked, that's pretty casual. I'm sorry Miranda I just thought Chey would have told you about the time we'd been spending together." She says. "If she hadn't I'd be grilling you on that statement. I was upset at first, having let my own insecurities fester and surface. Once I let Chey explain, I calmed down which helped to understand, and not taking it the wrong way when she told me you were pregnant. Congratulations. I mean it. You'll be great mom." I said.

She smiles "Thank you. Would you like to see them?" she asks. "Are you asking me to meld with you?" I ask. She nods, "But please try to control where your mind goes. I haven't told Shea or Chey but sometimes images or memories get through. It has been very hard to keep a blush from my cheeks, since we started talking." She said. "Oh.." I say slightly embarrassed but curious. "I'll show you after you see the little ones. I still haven't figured out what to name them." She says. "First, as hot as you look, please put some clothes on. I don't want to think about what you may have been doing beforehand." I said smiling. She chuckles. "Nothing like that I assure you, my sex drive as been almost non-existent and I'm far too busy with everything else to indulge myself in that area if I so wished. I was merely seeing if I had started showing and would need to adjust my armors." She says. "I would, it's a bit noticeable from my view point." I said. "Oh right, clothes." She says and puts on a slightly tight white and blue shirt and pants. "You probably should let that out before you leave, even if I didn't know you were already pregnant I could tell. So twins huh?" she nods.

"I hadn't realized it at first, because there heartbeats were very in sync, and when I check on them everything seems to echo loudly. Chey let out some very girlish and high pitched giggles, she figured it out before I did. Then Shea squealed and begged to see. Even Karin missed it at first." She said. "I'm ready when you are." I said. "embrace eternity" she warns and it was such on odd feeling having someone else in my mind, but I resisted the urge to fight the conscious pressing in on mine.

* * *

Liara

A new mind was always a learning experience, you have to learn where you can go and where not dare tread. Miranda's mind was no different. Her control was astonishing, anytime you first melded with someone else, you always got a snippet of something they weren't aware they were sharing, it was not so with Miranda which made it easier to direct her to my womb where the two asari lay asleep. We both shared the usual checks I did. Quietly we retreated to her mind again' and as usual a specter form of us both materialized. "They look beautiful and healthy." She says. "That they do, but it also why I can't go groundside anymore, they are put at too much risk. I promised you I'd show you what Chey accidentally showed me." I said. "Ready." She says. I shared with her their little tryst on Ilium, behind a wall. In great detail. "She smiles. "That's when we decide we would no longer use protection. I can't believe she let that slip." She says shaking her head. I pull free of her mind and stand steadily, melds we're getting easier and less taxing.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." She says and I know she is saying it honestly. "Now did you need something else?" I ask. She explains about Oriana and her worries she asks if I can use my network to help her. I assure her I can and any information I find will be automatically forwarded to her. She thanks me and asks if I needed any help. I let her know, that I was ok for now. "If you want come back later, I can run the systems and contacts through with you. As far as I know there has never been a shadow broker who has had a second in command. I know you have your own stuff to take care of, but with the twins, I need to rest and sleep more." I offer her. "That sound's great. I would be happy to help you Liara." She says. It strikes me how much she has changed since knowing Shea and Chey. She is less severe and happier. It makes me smile, yet another one the Shepard siblings has touched and changed someone without meaning to. We say our farewell and she goes to meet up with her wife. I place a hand on my baby bump. "I miss Tali.. So very much. I hope you are safe." I say quietly.

I sigh at monumental task I have added to my already full plate. At least I had Miranda to help. Once I had gotten her familiar with everything I would let her take over whenever possible. Once Oriana was safe maybe, she could help even more. A part of me sometimes wishes I had destroyed this all, especially when my eyes burned and I felt like I haven't slept in days, because I probably hadn't. If I had though, we wouldn't have ever found this chance against the Reapers. "Soon my little ones we can rest completely." I tell them. Having twins was very rare in both the Quarians and my people. "Little miracles." I said. I changed my clothes to something a bit bigger and went into the kitchen to get a good breakfast, before I started my day.

I greeted Shea at the coffee pot for her second coffee of the day. "Good morning Shea." I said. She yawns. "Morning Li. How are things?" she asks. "Very well. You?" I ask. She smiles widely. "I'm getting married." I hug her tightly. "Congrats! When?" I ask. "As soon as Ash can move and gets released by the doctors." She says. I am happy for her, but I am also sad. Shea notices my downtrodden mood. "Fuck. I'm sorry Li. I didn't think about how hard this would be on you. Maybe we should wait until the end of the war." She says. "Don't you dare. I'll be ok." I said. She squeezes me tighter. "We'll find her Liara. I can feel it in my bones. We will find her she will be alive and well. Bouncing with joy when she see's her little ones growing in you." She says confidently and I believe her. "Thank you Shea. Now tell me about the wedding ceremony. Will it be like Chey and Miranda's?" I ask. "No. Ashley has it all mapped out in her head she gushed about it and I memorized it. I even dreamed of it last night. I really didn't want to wake up. I had to though so I could draw what I saw." She pulls out her datapad and shows me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Aggressive smut ahead**

* * *

Shea

All to soon it was time to leave having secured Miranda's shuttle and her footlocker which Chey admitted to purchasing and they picked out new clothes for Miranda, and shockingly there were only two cat suits. Also her armor I had put a rush order in for her arrived. I would think the whole thing would be filled with a few jammies her toiletries and whole shit load of cat suits. "Chey pointed out that my choice in clothing was anything but inconspicuous and she didn't want Vega or Traynor able to easily stare at 'my goods' as she said. I wasn't aware that my body was hers alone." She says a bit miffed. "Come on Miri. I didn't mean it like that." Chey whines her hands held behind her back biotically. "Oh you didn't mean it to sound like I was your property. Could have fooled me." She says facing her and the looking at me and winking. I suppress my smile, and pray to God that these two wouldn't be on board all the time. I can only take so much crazy right now. I sighed I knew once Ash was released and if she chose to come with me, it would only get crazier, then when we find Tali and if she comes with us, it will be a complete mad house. I smile genuinely, I couldn't wait.

My smile stayed plastered to my face as I went to kiss Ashley goodbye. "You know that smile always unnerved me like you were plotting something crazy." She says as I kiss her hello. "What are you planning? Do I even want to know?" She asks. "Probably not but I'm going to tell you anyways." I said. She turns her head and waits expectantly. "You should probably know that Miranda has been pardoned with no strings attached and she has decided that she would stay on the Normandy, assist Liara with her information network, while trying to find her sister, and give the Alliance whatever Cerberus information she knows and will learn. Miranda will be a tremendous asset." I tell Ash. "Good for her and for me it will help make it easier to accept her as family." She said. "Ash did I ever tell you who in Cerberus actually worked on me and brought me back to life, gave us this chance to get married like we always wanted, have children and grow old together." I say, she gets my drift. "Miranda?" she guesses, I nod.

She is silent a moment probably trying think about what she wanted to say. "I know your trust is hard to earn, but give Miranda the benefit of the doubt. She's a good woman, hell she had to be for Chey to love her the way she does. " I comment. "I'll try Skipper." She says. "I'd appreciate it. You know I think if you actually got to know her you'd get a long great. You're alike in many ways." She raises her eyebrow in disbelief. "Seriously. You both are tough as nail bad ass chicks, with the same loyalty to family. Neither of you take crap from anyone. You both kick ass and take names and look good doing it. Beautiful and deadly, and you both have a Shepard completely wrapped around your little fingers." I said honestly. "Never try to flirt with me, your honesty does more for me then any line or flirty thing could." She says. "Roger that L.C" I say and kiss her lips. "Skipper, did you say she looks good?" she says. I had just saw Chey fall for this trick I would not. "You have to admit she is a looker." I say. "Any intentions there Commander." She teases. "Not a one, her boobs are too big. Yours are perfect." I say. "But that ass." She says. "Doesn't hold a candle to yours." I reply. "Nice save. I love you. Be as safe as you can." She says and kisses me. "As you wish, my warrior queen." I kiss her again and get up and she slaps my ass. I chuckle and head back to my ship and the war.

* * *

Chey

Grissom academy was.. a challenge, slightly, but we rescued the students, saw David Archer again, he seemed much better. We found the schematics for the biotic implants we had overheard an Asari needing on Huerta, and I had to say Javik was an exceptional soldier. Then there was Jack, and finally the others had seen the softer side of her I always knew she had. She looked great too. I even said so, when the shuttle docked with the Normandy to be transferred to the nearest ship heading to the citadel. "Be careful there Chey I wouldn't want the cheerleader to get jealous." She teases. "And what exactly would I be jealous of there Jack?" Miri asks. "Your wife thinks I'm hot and wants me to ride her like a bull." Jack says back. "Are you sure it's not you wanting to ride her?" she asks teasingly. I see Shea tense. But they both laugh and shake hands, Jack doesn't hug anyone, at least, not in front of everyone. "You look good there bubble butt." Jack says. "Jealous." Miri replies. "Of you, not in the least." Jack says. Shea looks confused.

"Okay am I in the twilight zone or something, last time you two were at each other's throats constantly." Shea says. "That was before she left TIM and Cerberus." Jack answers. "I'm still confused did you two kiss and make up?" she asks. Miri and Jack glare at her. I smile, this was so much fun. The students have all dispersed by now before Shea had started this line of questioning. "In your and Chey's dreams." She looks at Miri and watches her walk. "You still got that funny walk there Cheerleader?" She asks. "As often as possible." Miri says winking at me, then it dawns on me what they are actually talking about I make a choking sound then cough. Shea is confused again. "Don't ask." I warn her. "I'll take your word for it. Get some food and a couple winks Jack. The transport ship will be here in four hours." Shea says. "Shea? Is.." she begins. "Kelly is fine and on the citadel. Docking bay D2 the refugee camp. When you get off the elevator go to the right, step down, go past the first space on the right. In the second space you'll see a medic, then you know you're in the right section. She is at the back of the space." Shea answers Jack's unfinished question. She looks around and see it's just us and where there isn't a camera and pulls us to the blind spot and hugs us both. "Thank you. Both of you." She says. "Anytime." We reply.

Shortly after they are picked up we head to Benning. Shea switches out her four person squad, so I get some down time with Miri and visit with Liara, until she wants to take a short nap. Miri says she was going to go through her emails, shower, then read till dinner. I'm still on duty as the XO. After my little break I make the rounds Shea normally does. An hour before dinner, Shea, Garrus, James and EDI's mobile platform return. "Great job, guys. You all did good." The rest of the team disperses and Shea approaches Steve to speak to him privately. He's smiling so I know he isn't in trouble. He nods. "Will do Shea, thanks." He says. I wait for her. "Everything good.?" I ask. "No injuries, Cerberus has been pushed back, retrieved a fallen soldier's tags and found out who James was interested in." She looks at Steve who is humming to himself. "Apparently the feeling is mutual, but someone.. " her gaze flickers to Vega. "Is too tongue tied and afraid to say anything." She looks at Steve. "So I encouraged the other to make the first move." She says smiling. "Awww. Shea cupid strikes again." I said. "That remains to be seen. Everything good here?" she asks. "For the most part. Wrex and Victus are bickering who gets to speak to you first." I said. "Oh brother." She replies. "Tell them I'll find the both in the war room." She orders. "Yes ma'am." I send a message to them both. She shakes her head and slumps her shoulders.

She return to the bridge an hour and a half later. "You're free to go." She says, her exhaustion evident in her voice. "Shea, why don't you give me your orders, I will implement them, and try to get some sleep. You look about ready to collapse." I suggest. She shakes her head "I can't yet." She replies.

* * *

Shea

"Wrex and Victus have both asked for a favor. We need to look into a missing squad of Krogan here.." I point to the system at the other side of the map. "And then come back here." I point to the Krogan DMZ and pull up Tuchanka where two lights blip. "Hackett wants us to land here and neutralize any threat Cerberus may be planning here.." pointing to one blip in the lower portion of the planet. "Victus wants me to extract a Turian platoon here." Then the other blip. "Couldn't we just cure the Krogan's when we to Tuchanka?" Chey asks. "The cure isn't quite ready yet, it's proving a bit more challenging the Mordin first thought." I reply. "Where to first then?" She asks. I pull up the Mull Xul System, zoom in closer to Ninmah Cluster and then to the planet called Utukku where a light blipping. I lean closer to her. "Wrex says he's heard rumors of Rachni there. This has to get done first, you know how fast the queen can lay eggs. If the Reapers get there and corrupt them, especially the queen.." I don't have to finish Chey knew what I'd say. "There'd be no way to overcome them." She whispers.

I set our course and consider the squad I was going to take. "Shea really you've set the course, issued the orders. Rest. Nap. Breathe for a few. I can resume command." Chey says. "After, Utukku, I need you tor rest, and go if Miri hasn't found anything yet." I said. "She's contacted some of her sources, she's hearing things but nothing screaming at her to investigate further." She replies. I had actually asked Miranda if she wanted to come groundside. "No Cerberus?" she asks. "Wrex didn't have any reports of it. But if you wore light to medium armor and a helmet, they couldn't tell." I reply back. "Okay." So with that I decide to take Vega, Miranda, and Chey. I take a moment to grab something quick to eat. I look in to Liara's room and see she's fast asleep. Then back to the bridge, Sam and I talk a bit more and decide we should have a game night soon.

I can't resist the happiness I feel as I see Grunt waiting with a team of Krogan. "Grunt?" I said. "Shepard? Heh! Shepard!" He laughs and bellows and pushes through two Krogan and slaps each of my shoulders in greeting. I was forever glad I had damn good armor or that would have hurt more. I grin and laugh. "What are you doing here?" I ask and I feel the joy in seeing him again. "I could ask you the same question. Didn't those idiots lock you up?" he asks. "They did. Put me in lockdown to keep the Batarians off me. Didn't want problems with the Council while they prepared for war. But the situation changed." I said. "Yeah they got bigger problems all right. It's why I'm out her running Aralakh Company." He looks back at them. "They're tough, think they're invincible. Reckless, but effective." He says. "Sounds familiar Grunt. How did you go from being new and unproven to your own command?" I ask. "He chuckles a bit. "Wasn't easy. Wrex put this company together. He needed a leader that represented the future of our species. Because of you I completed my right of passage and became an equal in clan Urdnot. And being the strongest, I was chosen to lead this honored company. A couple bruises, scrapes, and scars later I earned these Krogans respect." He said.

Chey and Miranda joined us soon after we spoke. Apparently Miranda was having an issue putting her Armor on. I saw Grunt's smile widen. "Little Shepard, is that you?" he asks. "Why if it isn't my favorite sparring partner." She smiles. "Your not so little anymore." He says smiling. "I'm still littler then you." She says. "Ha ha, then you shall remain Little Shepard." He says. Miranda keeps quiet. Grunt sends his team further up, James goes with him Grunt's demeanor changes, he doesn't seem to notice the third person with us. "So Little Shepard, where's Auntie Little Shepard?" that was too rich. Miranda never knew that was Grunts nickname for Miranda. "Oh, she's around." Chey says. "Anyways let's go bust some heads open." He begins to walk away and stops walks back to me.

* * *

Chey

I watch Grunt walk back to Shea, Pick her up and gently hug her. "I'm glad to see you Mama Shepard. I've missed you." She hugs back. "Missed you too, my little Krogan." He put her down cleared his throat and looks embarrassed I guess he didn't realize there was a third soldier. He glares at the unfamiliar form. "Speak of that exchange to anyone, and I'll rip out your innards a feed them to you." He says. Miranda puts her hands up and shakes her head. Grunt trudges off. Miranda removes her helmet. "Really? Auntie Little Shepard. When did that happen?" she asks. "After Tuchanka, his right of passage. He sort of just adopted Shea as his mom, that's when he first called you Auntie Little Shepard." I reply. "We weren't even married then?" she huffs and objects. "I guess he just realized it was inevitable." I said. She huffs again and turns away to put her helmet back on but I catch that little smile.

The last prefab we go through collapses. Shea falls to the ground I use biotics to cushion her fall. "Thanks Chey. Everyone okay?" she asks. "Shepard! Are you in one piece!" Grunt shouts down. "Looks like we're all okay! Keep in radio contact!" she shouts back. "On our way!" he shouts back down. We look to the tunnels. "Looks like we go through the belly of the beast." I remark. We find a firestorm next to a dead Krogan. Shea picks it up. "Is that webbing?" Miri asks. I hear Grunt laugh through the radio. "Now I get it! Ha ha she's around. Didn't recognize her in actual armor!" he says. "Yes, yes let's get back to cracking heads now shall we?" she asks. The first part of the tunnel is pretty uneventful other then eggs of spore. We keep picking up firestorms as one empties. We had killed a couple of husks and our hearts sank. The Reapers had been here. Then in the second part of the tunnel we came across the first corrupted Rachni. "This is not good." I said.

We saw Grunt being swarmed and we barely had to help him. He demolished the Ravagers as we had named them. "Hang on Grunt we're on our way." Shea said. She looked at the passage. "Getting a bit tight here. Can you get to Grunt from here?" she asks. I see him across the small gap. I could totally do that. "Yeah, no problem." I reply. "Grunt I'm sending Chey your way." She says. He laughs. "Now the real fun can begin." He comments. "Oi! Grunt I need to use you as a target." I tell him. "Bring it on Little Shepard." He say gleefully. I target him and use a biotic charge to cross the gap. "I swear your trying to make me a widow." Miri says. I laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it. That was nothing compared to what I did when we got to Palaven.. oops." I said. "Oops! What do you mean oops?" she asks. "Oh look Ravagers. Gotta go honey, love you bye bye." I said and race off to catch up to Grunt. "God Damn it! Cheyenne Denise Shepard, you damn well better answer me!" she shouts. "No way." I think to myself. "You see that is why Krogan don't marry. Females are insane. No offense Little Shepard." One of the Krogan say. "None taken. Marriage has it's good and bad points. I wouldn't regret or ever give up marrying that woman." I said. "She is as feisty as Krogan females." He adds. "Don't I know it." I reply.

About 20 minutes after that conversation Miri contacts me again. "We are going to discuss in great length about Menae when we get back on the ship." She says dominantly. "Tonight sounds fun for you." The Krogan from before says. "You have no idea." I respond my smirk now hidden by my helmet. "Of that, I am sure." I add. I knew tonight would have some yelling and then some very hot and aggressive sex. My pussy was going to be sore tomorrow, my cock too probably. I felt the juices build up and begin to drip out. I still remembered vividly the last time I pissed Miri off so much right after I returned from the Collector vessel trap TIM set up. Great now I had to fight with a semi hard on. The hard on disappeared quickly once the fighting started up again earnestly. It was exhausting. Sometime passed before Shea contacted us. "Grunt get us out of here!" she said. I got his men on the shuttle.

* * *

Miranda

"I cannot believe Shea let the Rachni queen go again. What am I saying, of course she would." I thought. I had silently fumed about what I learned about Chey's 'drop' on Palaven. I wanted to see what Shea described, but the comms were down. I headed to Liara's office to check in, she sent more transmissions to my email. "Liara, did you go to Menae with Shea?" I ask. "Yes, I was in the landing party why?" she asks. "Well, was wondering if you were up for it could you show me. Chey mentioned it when she was trying to convince me to stay, and then she referenced it again when she charged over a cliff to help Grunt. I tried find it on their helmet cam feeds, but the tower was down. I grew curious about it." I explain. "I don't see why not, it was a rather impressive drop." She says. Her eyes turn black and I see the memory. The husks overrunning the landing zone. Chey flips out of the hatch twenty feet in the air and nova's 10 husks. It was rather amazing and the sheer power was intoxicating. She pulls out. "That was impressive she has gotten so much stronger, it's the extra Eezo exposure no doubt. Thank you again." She says your welcome and returns to her feeds.

"Take off your clothes now." I assume my mistress voice. She pick it up right away. "Yes mistress whatever pleases you." She responds. "Bend over the coffee table keep your eyes on the wall in front of you. Don't move. Don't even look at me till I order you." I said. "Yes mistress." She assumes the position I sit on the bed watching her ass and balls exposed to the air I have made colder as punishment. I remove my shirt and bra and toss them over her head, she tries to look back. "Eyes in front. Spread your legs further until I tell you to stop." I wait till she is in position where she would feel the burn. I reach down to unzip my boots and get an idea. "Crawl to me whore. Keep your eyes on the ground." I order. She does and I love to watch her cock and breasts sway. She stops at my boots. "Kiss them." I give her the toe of each boot. "Remove them." Her hands reach for the zipper of my left boot I swat them. "Unzip them with your teeth slut!" she does and I can see she is starting drip. "Sit back on your knees legs spread. Hands behind your head." I love the way she looks now.

I toss my boots away and peel off my socks. "That's my good little whore." I said rubbing an erect nipple. I lean back. "Unzip my pants, teeth only and no touching." I remove my pants the rest of the way and pull of my wet panties. "Open." I shove it roughly in her mouth. "Lay across my knees, ass up." Her weight settles on me. "I heard and saw what you did on Menae. That was reckless of you. We're you trying to escape your Mistress by dying!" I pull her head up. "Answer me you filthy whore!" she shakes her head. "Mistress is very displeased with you." I grab my flat brush and run the bristles from her neck down her back and over the curve of her ass. She gets goosebumps.

* * *

Chey

I feel the goosebumps and my nipples and cock harden more. "You know what happens when you displease you Mistress. You have to be punished." She hits my ass with the back of the brush, hard enough to sting my cheek. She drags the bristles over the red spot, and turns it to the flat. Smack goes the brush and again until my ass is hot and the puddle between my legs has increased. She pulls her saliva soaked panties out of my mouth and tosses them away. "Did you like that my whore. Did it make your cunt nice and wet?" she asks. "This was different and infinitely more sexy then this game of our ever was before. "Yes. Mistress." I croak. She pulls my head roughly again. "Do you regret what you did on Menae. Tell mistress your sorry for being so reckless and idiotic." I say nothing, to get to the sex I needed desperately I would have to apologize and regret it. "Answer me!" she says running her nails over the welts. "No mistress." I say, I really don't. She smacks my red cheek bare handed and it is a pleasant sting. I am wanting but I haven't reached the threshold where I would beg her to take me yet.

"No." She holds me up with biotics as she reaches above me and hangs a rope there. She ties a wrist to each end and pulls me up to my tippy toes this was a new thing I had wanted her try instead of handcuffing me to the bed. She lifts my cock and puts a ring around the base. "I wouldn't want you to come too soon before you got your just rewards." She says licking once down my shaft and squeezing me nuts just the way I liked. She moves to the couch and spreads her legs giving me a tantalizing view of her lovely bare cunt. "You are forbidden to speak. Nod is you understand." I nod biting my lip, I had not expected a show. A little more touching me and teasing, me then she'd fuck me with the fake cock we bought. It was bigger then the last one but still not too big. "Are not to do anything to relieve any discomfort." She says.

With one hand she spreads her pussy lips and strokes he clit and finger fucks herself, while the other is glowing blue. Tendrils of the blue caress and stroke my body everywhere but where I needed it. Her moans are loud and I can smell her sex from here and my mouth waters. As she increases the pace of her masturbation the tendrils become faster and I feel like her fingers are skating across my scalp as they did when I was fingering and eating her out. This was very new. "I studied a book about biotic applications during sex." She informs me. I feel the thread of control escaping me faster then I had planned. She floats the strap on towards her and I feel my excitement peak. "Oh no darling. This is for me. Bad slaves don't get fucked." She said. She uses another creative biotic to form a ball of some sort, like singularity only less dangerous. The ball floats into the harness and then towards Miri's cunt it loses it's opaqueness and I can see her eager pussy. She directs it to start a slow rhythm of entering her, I ball my fists until my knuckles turn white. She points one hand at me and my body matches the rhythm of the ball faster and faster. The fake cock is pounding into her just as fast. Then my body stops but the ball doesn't. I can't take it anymore. "Mistress Please!" I beg her. She stops the ball. "Please what." She says. "Please fuck me, it aches." She catches the dildo as the ball disappears and takes the fake cock out inserting the short thick pressure plated side into her eliciting another moan.

"I believe I said, bad slaves do not get fucked." She says smirking and I know she's won. "I'm sorry mistress that I was so reckless, I shouldn't have did nova like that on Menae." I said. "No you could have at least waited 10 more feet." She says she lowers the rope so I can at least bend over. She spanks my ass again. "That was for avoiding the question when I asked you." She spanks a bit harder. "That was for not telling me sooner." She pulls my head back and kisses me hard, releases me and bends me over further. I one quick hard thrust and she's inside me. She keeps thrusting inside of me relentlessly.

* * *

Miranda

I'm fucking her with all I'm worth. "And this if for how fucking sexy that display of power was." I come once but I need more. I rip apart the rope and release her and she tosses me on the bed and pulls the fake cock out and replaces it with her own. Her thrusts are deep but slow, she knows I am still very sensitive down there. She continues this until, I have made it through the sensitive stage. Her kisses are harsh and demanding, but I love it. I love how I am the only one who can make her lose control like this. "Mistress oh mistress you feel so good." I stroke her cheek and she knows that mistress is done. I am just Miri and she is just Chey not love slave. She pulls out all the way and takes off the cock ring. "Your drive me so fucking wild Miri." She says as she thrusts to the hilt into me. She follows the rhythm that always gets me and I scratch her back and shoulder. She arches and goes in deeper. My legs wrap around hers and I play with her short hair which I really have come to love. I lift my head and suck on her pulse point and then her shoulder. I quickly discovered that she really like it when I did that while she was inside me. She sits back a bit and my nails rake her abs. her whole body clenches as she comes hard and fast, I follow. I roll her off of me and pull the fake cock to me. I had to fuck her again. I insert it again and thrust it back inside until her cock and pussy release, but I don't stop I keep going at the same pace then harder and faster until we scream with one final orgasm.

We assumed our after coital positions. My head rested on her right side just above her breast. Her fingers would run through my hair every now and again she would kiss the top of my head. Only this time there weren't those kisses. "Miri?" she checks to see if I'm still awake. "Hmm?" I say letting her know I was still awake. "Why does how strong and powerful I am get you so aroused? I've always wondered but never asked. " she says. "It's silly really. You'll think I'm foolish" I said. "Please tell me." She said in that voice that let me know she wouldn't let it go. I don't look up at her and I sigh. "They make me feel safe and protected, which in my whole life I have never felt. So it's quite the powerful aphrodisiac. In your arms I feel cherished, again I have never felt that way." I said. "So, these feelings you get are like a double whammy aphrodisiac." I nod. "See silly and foolish." I said she tilts my chin. "No it's not." She says and kisses my lips. "Not to me. It's humbling and bolstering. And it makes me love you all the more." She says.

I feel wetness on my cheek which she feels on her chest. "Miri are you crying? What's wrong love?" She asks me. "Nothing, I'm just still not used to anyone eliciting such overwhelming feelings in me. How do you always know just the right thing to say?" I ask. She lays me on my back and leans over my body and wipes away my tears. "Because I speak from my heart." She kisses me again, I punch her. "There you go doing it again." I say. She smiles at me softly. "I'm just speaking the truth as I see and feel it. Miri, you really do make me feel that way. You could have anyone you would ever want and they'd feel lucky you even looked their way. But you chose to love me, to want me, to let me see you, and it humbles me. Your love me for me, all that I am, the good and the bad. You love me with your whole heart and it bolsters me more then anything else in this universe." She tells me, I sniffle. "Just shut up and kiss me." I reply. "Your every wish is my desire." She kisses me with all that is in her. I roll on top of her and the love we make would make the stars cry if they could.

She had snuggled closer to me, letting me know she was always here for me without words. She says I bolster her, I humble her, but she does all that and more for me. She makes my heart beat, my blood race, my body burn with desire, yet she is the only one who can quench that fire, she makes my body and soul sing her name over and over again, even outside of the bedroom. She was my everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Shea

Tuchanka really hadn't changed much in six months, well 7 now. I didn't expect it to. The base was rather impressive for being so old. Other then the massive force that was Cerberus it was a pretty easy mission. We even found some old power grid schematics. I hoped it would help that one engineer outside of Purgatory bar on the citadel. So it was a nice little break from our desperate race against the Reapers and it was pleasant experience to not find and fight some new abomination they created. I had left Liara in charge during our melds she had asked to learn how to run a ship. She wanted get some new skills and she thought it could be good practice with being in charge for when the little ones came, and in case they're may be a need for her to be in command. She was a little worried about her first time in command. I had told her she'd be fine I was a radio call away, if that didn't work Chey, Karin and Miranda were on board and could help, but I wanted her to at least try and figure out a solution before she asked any of us for help.

"How'd it go?" I asked EDI she would know more and be able to see everything that had happened. "It went well. Liara as a knack for being in command. Not sure how much practical application she experienced since there were no issues to deal with." EDI said. "It is sometimes good for nothing to happen so as to figure out what to do when it's quiet." I said. "She did walk around like you do and check on the crew and she actually did resolve minor dispute over bunk space maintenance. One of the two assigned to bunk B10, I believe, kept eating in the bed and never changed out the sheets for the next person. Leaving that other person to do it as well as clean up after the person before them. She gave him five demerits since he was a repeat offender and stripped him of his bunk assignment. Now he has to find a pod to sleep in at the end of his shift." She said. "I warned him if he repeated the infraction his punishment would be worse and probably end with him losing his bunk. Send a message to Campbell with her bunk assignment." I said. "Liara already has let her private Campbell know and she has already set it up." EDI informed me. "Excellent." I knew Thomason would approach me later and complain.

Like clock work as soon as removed my armor rinsed of put new armor on and was checking my other equipment, he does. "Private Thomason, what can I do for you?" I ask. "You can override that Asari's decision and give me back my bunk." He says. I keep eye contact. "Ma'am." He adds. "Denied." I tell him. "Her orders do not count she isn't a superior officer, she's not Alliance ma'am. She isn't human. I don't follow aliens orders.. no matter how hot she is." He said. "Excuse me." I said in my favorite I am in charge and I will kick your ass. He begins to back down and stutter. "I…I " I cut him off. "You will not speak of any of the crew in a derogatory manner no matter the race or species. Have no doubt that Dr. T'Soni is a member of this crew. You are soldier under my command and my orders are absolute. If I say that whoever I leave in command when I'm off the ship is your commanding officer the you damn well better treat them as so. You will treat their orders as if they were mine. Do I make myself clear?" He nods his head. "Ma'am yes ma'am." He has successfully cowed. "As far as your punishment goes, I see no injustice in it. I have warned you repeatedly that if you did not correct your behavior, that you would lose your bunk and be given demerits. Five times I have spoken to you about this, each time you improved for a couple day. Five demerits for each warning is appropriate to me. If you disapprove of how I run my ship, speak now and I will signal Alliance, and they can do with you as they please with you. Other captains will not be as lenient with you as I am." I said.

He said nothing. "Dismissed private." I order. "Ma'am." I knew he was too much of a coward to mutiny, but I bet my britches he would contact some one of 'higher rank'. He would disappointed.

* * *

Chey

Tuchanka looked the same all over, dry, sandy and barren, but yet it had a raw beauty to it. We learn the Turian platoon was headed by Primarch Victus's son. This causes Garrus to pause. "To promote without merit is very taboo in the Turian Military. That could come back to bite him in the ass." He says, which could put us back to square one again. I hoped that his son actually earned that promotion. We fight our way through husks, cannibals, marauders, and those bloody tank creatures, brutes is a fitting name then we come across this flying horse thing. "What in God's name is that!?" I ask. "Reports call them harvesters. They are a way for the Reapers to drop ground troops. Do not let it target you. It rips through shields and barriers like paper and kill you with one shot." Shea says. "Well, that's just ducky." I reply narrowly missing its shot.

We had just returned to the Normandy after rescuing the Primarch's son. I was getting ready to shower, when Shea informs me we had to go back down to Tuchanka and disarm that bomb. "I don't want to risk giving Cerberus the chance to set it off." She says. "No problem, I'm good to go." I guess I wouldn't be showering yet. I washed my face changed my under armor and grabbed a new set of armor. Miranda comes into our room. "Hey love? Anything new?" I ask. "I might have a lead, we'll need to be at the Citadel in a week to meet with the contact." She kisses my cheek. "Ok, as soon as I'm done down there we'll take your shuttle." I reply and kiss her lips. She nods. "Be careful down there." She says. "I'll do my best. I love you Miri." We embrace in farewell. "I love you too Chey." Then it was back to the grind.

That is a huge bomb. The Turians really knew how to build giant bombs. "Can you disarm it?" Shea asks. "Not while Cerberus is shooting at me." Lt. Victus states. "We'll keep them off of you. Chey stay up here, shoot any that get past us." She orders. "Yes Commander." I said. I think I used my viper sniper rifle more then I have since we were taking on the collectors. Not many Cerberus agents were getting past them so I took it upon myself to snipe as many of TIM's soldier as possible. "We got an Atlas people, take that bitch down!" Shea ordered. I moved around the wall and just started spraying it with disrupter rounds from my mattock. Once it was down I got back to where I was before reloaded my sniper rifle with inferno ammo. "I need to go up top to disarm it they put some kind of fail safe. It's the only way." He tells us. He does get it disarmed, but unfortunately he loses his balance and falls. I tried to catch him, but I just wasn't fast enough.

Wrex and Victus get into it, Shea is trying to come the situation down. But Wrex is just well Wrex, he didn't seem to want to listen. I turn him around and head butt him. "You.. I can't believe you did that. Hahaha, you got a quad on you still Chey." It does what it needed it to, he shut his mouth and let Shea speak. "He lost his son down there and a damn good soldier. You would have down the same damn thing Wrex." She says. "Possibly, but I wouldn't be sneaky about it." He says. I ask to speak to Shea privately. We enter the conference room. "What's up?" she asks. "First my apologies for intervening back there, but you know how Wrex gets when he's on a rant. Secondly Miranda has a lead and we need to get to the Citadel to meet her contact so we'll be needing to leave in a couple of hours." I said. "That's fine on both things, however stay on board still, the Citadel is our next stop and bring your dress blues, there be a wedding needing to attend to." She says. " You don't have to make a special trip for us, that's why we brought her shuttle." I said. "I'm not, one we are going to get a medical resupply, two I'm getting married and three as my best man you need to be at my wedding." She said. I smiled. "Aye, aye captain." I respond salute and head back to my and Miri's room. "Hi honey, I'm home." I said and kissed the top of her head. "Hello darling. So the Normandy is going back to the Citadel?" she asks. "Yep." I said

* * *

Shea

I reread Ash's email, and I could hear her voice in my head; Shea, Udina made me an offer, and I accepted. I'm a Spectre. I can't believe it. With everything falling apart, does this even mean anything? All the authority, resources, freedom-the whole scary package, but- I don't know. Anyway, you know what I'm talking about. Come by the hospital if you get a chance. They're still keeping me, but I'm planning on sneaking out soon. Love you Ashley." I smile, but I worry she didn't say anything about our wedding. I wondered if she changed her mind. The only way I would find that out is if I talked to her. I would still have the Normandy ready though. If she had changed her mind I would just take it all down. I really hope she hadn't changed her mind about us. Shortly after landing, I head straight to the Hospital, everything else could wait a bit longer. I felt nervous as the elevator descended. I took a deep breath. "Here we go." I told myself.

"Good to see you up and around." I said. I kissed her no unblemished cheek. "Yeah." She did not seem happy to see me. On the inside I felt my heart sink. "She didn't want us to get married anymore, or even be together." I thought, but on the outside I had the calm commander façade. "Everything all right?" I ask. "I guess. Oh I took Udina's offer." She said. "I know, I read the email. Spectre status. Congratulations." I said tentatively. "Seems small compared to what's going on." She says. I can hardly tell if there are any emotion behind it. "What was wrong? Maybe I should just be all professional." I thought. "You ready for the responsibilities of a Spectre?" I ask. "Doesn't feel real yet. Maybe it will sink in." she says. I don't know how much longer I can bear the distance between us now. "I don't know what duties I'll have. Everything's a mess right now. What do you think of all this?" she asks. "You're a fine soldier with an impressive record. You deserve this." I tell her. "Thanks. That.. means a lot coming from you." She says, and now I am confused. "He said we'll have the official ceremony soon.. once I'm out of here." She says. "And after? Any plans to return to the Normandy?" I ask. "If I have anything to say about it, yes." She says. "Ok so she doesn't hate me." I think with happiness. "I'm glad. You feeling better?" I ask. I know I'm going to have to bring it up soon.

"I'm fine, other then the pile of paperwork the doc's gonna throw at me." She says. "Did you still want to get married, like we planned. You seem a bit too distracted to mention whether you wanted to still." I said hesitantly. "Sorry, I'm so distracted, Shea. It's just.." she says. "What's goin on?" I ask. "Heard from my mom. They got out in time. They're okay." She says. "Good. That's good news." I said and I was happy for her. "It is." She says. "Did your sister Sarah make it to the Citadel?" I ask, hoping this was not the reason for her melancholy. "She did. But.. her husband was killed in action." She says. I approach her and place my arms around her. "I'm sorry, Ash." She backs out of the embrace so our arms are touching but we can see each other's face. She rubs my arm. "Thanks. Yeah Sarah wasn't much for the military life. We were all surprised when they got married." I clasp her hands in mine. "I wonder how many families are getting torn apart by the Reapers?" She sighs. "I don't want to think about it. Seems hopeless sometimes." She says. "Don't blame yourself for this Ashley." I said. "I know.. but I'm her big sis you know?" She takes a deeper breath. "In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under bludgeonings of chance, My head is bloody, but unbowed." She says. "What's that from?" I ask. "Invictus, by Henley. One of my dad's sappy poets." She says. "It's about not giving up." I said. "Right." She confirms. "My sister wants to do a thing at the memorial. Nothing fancy, just some words about the family. It'll be tough." She says. I sigh I can't bring the wedding up to her again. We'll just put it on the back burner. Wait till the war is over with. "Keep me posted, all right?" I ask.

* * *

Ashley

"Will do." I respond. And thanks, Shea." I said. "I should get back to the reasons I was here. I love you Ashley. I hope you know that." She says. My heart is heavy. She didn't bring up the wedding probably thinking along the same lines of me. "How can we get married, when Sara's husband is dead. I couldn't ask her to go through the ceremony, and I wouldn't do it without her.'' I said to myself. "I know. I love you too." I kiss her cheek and lay my head on her shoulder. She squeezes me once but then slowly lets go. I feel my heart break, because of how much I hurt her with denying any comment about getting married. She leaves to hospital. Sarah comes in shortly afterward with Chey and Miranda in tow. "Hey guys. You just missed Shea. You two able to peel yourselves away from the bedroom long enough to check on me?" I ask. "Of course, I need to check on my soon to be sister-in-law today. Are you excited about the wedding tonight?" she asks. Sarah looks very unhappy with me. "Your supposed to get married? Tonight? When were you going to tell us?" she asks angrily. "She didn't know. Crap I'm sorry." Chey says.

"I wasn't trying to hide it but you got here and I learned about Thomas. I just didn't think a wedding right now would make you feel good. I didn't want to hurt you Sarah." I said defensively. "You're an idiot. Go chase after her, get married. It will make us happy. It hurts more that you didn't tell me about it. The happy news would help. So what are you still doing here?" she asks me. "Now worries sis, we'll get you out of here." Chey says confidently. She swoops up into her arms. "Sarah get on my back and hold on tightly." She tells my sister, Sarah complies. "After you my love, are you ready?" she asks Miranda. "Absolutely. Always wanted to break someone out of the hospital." Miranda says with a smirk. She goes out the door first and uses her biotics to lift a clear path for Chey. Who grips me tighter and biotically charges through to the elevator. Miranda had grabbed my bag and had gotten into the elevator with us before anyone knew what was going on.

"Where to now? There's no telling where Shea went." I said. "To the Normandy of course. She'll be back in about two hours, which will give you time to dress and contact the rest of your family on the Citadel." Chey informs me. She uses her Omni tool and starts typing quickly. "I'm letting the crew know the wedding is a go and to all get back to the Normandy, but not tell Shea. We're going to do an ambush wedding." She says. Before we enter the ship, she asks me to close my eyes. "Trust me we have very good surprises, we wouldn't want to ruin that now would we?" she asks. "No, but I haven't even written my wedding vows, this is as much a shot gun wedding for me." I said. I did close my eyes and allowed her to lead me. I heard Sarah gasp a couple of times and I wanted to know why, but I will indulge in being surprised. I do rather like surprises.

I feel the elevator move up and the doors open leading to the captain's cabin we pass Shea's door and go into Chey's room. "Here we go, you go ahead and get dressed and all purtiful. I'm going to head off Shea and drag her to her cabin and get her gorgeous for you. Ash, don't worry so much about your vows being written. They'll come to you up there. Just wing it like the Shepards do." She says sticking her thumbs up and grinning broadly. I smile back and I am 100% nervous now. "Are you sure you're ok with this Sarah?" I ask. "Yes Ash. I want you to finally marry her. In this galaxy wrought by war, you find happiness where you can and you hold to it. Like Dad would say 'Carpe Diem'." She says. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly feeling the calm come over me. "Seize the Day." I said. It wasn't long before mom and my other two sisters joined us. "Well, if you will excuse, I have to go find my own wife before she head-butts another Krogan, or something equally Cheyish." Miranda says and exits the room.

* * *

Shea

"Why are you dragging me around Chey? You're going to pull my arm from it's socket." I ask my oddly exuberant sister. "It's a surprise." She says. I yank my arm away. "Cheyenne I do not have time for this game. I will not budge another step until you tell me what we are doing." I said infuriated. "I didn't want have to it this way." She says. "Do wha…?" I lose consciousness. I come around about 2 hours later. "Hello sunshine!" Chey says. I clutch my head with my white glove. "My white glove?" I look down at myself then in the mirror and I am in my wedding tux. "Why?" I ask. "Because your bride to be awaits you. Miri, Sarah, and I convinced Ash to keep the wedding date. You worked so hard to make the Normandy look like she always dreamed. I didn't want that hard work to go to waste. That I didn't want to have to help clean up Miri and I are leaving after the wedding. The Contact is arriving in about 4 hours and so our meeting time got bumped way up." She says.

I took a deep breath, and leave my room. Miranda and Liara are guarding Chey's door, probably to prevent me from peaking. Being bad luck and all. I do not dwell on it too much because I am trying to come up with my vows. She wanted us to write them, at least that's what she told me. I tried I honestly did, but not one word came to me that sounded right. "Frown any harder and your face may stay that way." Chey attempts to put me at ease. "I can't help it. I have been trying to figure out my vows, but I just can't seem to find the right words." I said. "Okay first just stop. You don't need to think of flowery or poetic words. When you see her and the officiator asks you to share your vows. Speak from your heart and be honest. No matter what you might say she'll love it, because she loves you." Chey actually reassured me. "Your right. Thank you sis." I said. "What are best mans for." She says with a grin.

I was impressed, the crew went above and beyond what I was originally going for. They had pale blue and white plastic flowers hanging down lining each side of the CIC, the path on the ceiling matched below on the ground. It was the trail to our future. The emergency lighting lined up perfectly with flower lines. It was beautiful, my grin got wider as I saw that our mom was the officiator. I was happy that she had taken that time to become an official minister and could perform wedding ceremonies. She smiled back at me. "Mom!" I said excitedly and hug her. "How?" I ask. "After your wedding honey. I do believe it's time for your bride to be and you take your places." She said. I head over by the doors heading into the war room and wait for the elevator to ping. Ash is surrounded by her sisters and Miranda, until she finally gets to the walkway on the other side of the galaxy map. They fade away and we begin our walk to the pillows that we had use as a sort knees rest for when we would kneel has the officiator performed the verbal ceremony.

I keep trying to get a view of Ash in her wedding dress, but Chey reminds me with a gentle elbow in the side. Right she doesn't want me to see her in her dress until we come together at the other side of galaxy map. She had said she wanted to surprise me with how beautiful she looked in her dress. I hope she realizes that were she in rags she'd still look beautiful to me, she'd still be the queen of my heart. In my whole 31 years, no walk had ever felt so slow. "Just a couple more inches. Then I can see her." I told myself. When we finally were able to look at each other there were twin intakes of breath from us. She was absolutely stunning. Her wedding dress came down her calves in a triangle shape in the back and angled up to the front to stop at her knees, her shoulders were bare as the top of the dress tied around her neck. I could see blue and white flowers threaded through her hair behind her traditional veil. She was a vision of loveliness, and she was all mine. I took her hand. "You look absolutely breathtaking." I tell her. "I could say the same for you Skipper." We both smiled, and knelt down.

* * *

Ashley

It was just like I had always dreamed, and yet more. I had to hold back my tears, because I was so happy and touched. Shea, our friends, and the Normandy crew outdid themselves. And Shea's tailor fitted tux set my heart a flutter and my loins afire. My imagination could have never, even come close to how hot and sexy she looked. I indeed may have to have a quickies with her before the reception. It was sure going to be hard not to just take her in the elevator on the way to the loft. "How did people back then kneel like this for so long. Damn my knees and back hurt." I complained to myself. It was time for our vows, maybe we should just do the traditional ones. "Have you two thought of your vows or were we going traditional?" Hannah Shepard asked. I was just about to speak and say traditional when Shea spoke. "Ashley, it is no secret that before I met you I had no interest in love or marriage. But when I stood next to you on Eden Prime, my whole world changed. That which I never cared for became everything I would ever want. I knew I loved you then. As we got to know each other more, instead of finding things about you I didn't love. I just found more things about you to love. Your drive, your heart, your love of poetry, the way your eyes would shine as you read or recited your favorites. Your no nonsense attitude. You once said you would have followed me into the fires of hell, but I would stand beside you. I love you Ash. From the day we first met until the day I died, and after I still loved you. When we meet God at the end of our lives, I will love you. Kaidan, God rest his soul, said it best our hearts spoke to each other. I would not change that for anything." She said. Hannah turns to me.

"I have no pretty words from poets, because none of them could even remotely capture the way I feel about you. All I have is what's in my heart, and that's you. To everyone in the galaxy you are a hero and savior. But to me your just the woman that I love. You are the woman I want to come home to. The woman I want to be a refuge from. May I be your shoulder to cry on, your ear to listen, your eyes to see, the arms to hold you up and the legs for you to walk on. You are my heart, my mind, my soul and body. I offer all that I am for you to have and hold. I love you Shea." I said. I saw the quiver in her lips, she too was trying not to cry. I saw Liara wipe her eyes behind Hannah, we had agreed to let her record it for Tali incase they found her. Even though she couldn't be there, we wanted her to see it. She was always such a sap for weddings. We all decided we would talk to the recording as if we were talking to Tali herself. So she could know we were thinking about her and wished she was here. "With that being said. Do you two take each other as wives?" Hannah asks. "We do." Shea and I said. " You may now kiss." We did and it was full of love. "Rise and greet your friends, family, and universe as one." We rose slowly and I finally understood why they always rose so slowly back then. It was less as a thing of beauty and more of a every muscle in your legs are sore and feet falling asleep.

The roars of applause and whistles were deafening. I don't think either of us had ever truly realized how pleasant silence could be. As it turned out it took us longer to undress then we thought, so instead of having a quickie like in my fantasies we just quickly had to change into our reception outfits. "I really do like the figure you cut in your dress blues, but not more then you in that tux." I complimented my wife. She kisses me and says. "Thanks. But compared to you in your wedding dress, I might as well as have been wearing rags. I like the outfit you have on now, but I'd love it even more on the floor." She says. I laugh at her she laughs back. "That bad huh?" she asks. "Terrible." I reply. "Does that mean I don't get to see it on the floor, because it would look really great there." She says. "Shut up and kiss me you dork." I said. "As you wish Mrs. Shepard." She says and I really love how it sounds. "Mrs. Williams you are incorrigible." I said. "You know you love it." She replies. I just smile and slap her fantastic ass.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N some feels and smut**

* * *

Liara

I stare at my Omni tool and wonder what I should say. It was a great idea for us to talk to the camera as if it were her. Unfortunately, it just served as a reminder to me that I was alone, somewhat. It hurt to see the Shepards and the wives so happy and yet she was not here. I wasn't sure she'd ever be. "Hey Tals. We wish you were here. We miss you. Sorry we couldn't wait till you were with us again, but with the Reapers busting down doors.. Well we didn't want to have any regrets. We even reserved a seat for you." I point the camera at her chair it had her name out it with paper hearts and a yellow ribbon around it. "On Earth it is a custom that we tie a yellow ribbon around something usually a tree, but we make do with what we have. Anyways. Tradition is you tie a yellow ribbon or wear one as you can see." The camera pans around and the people who knew Tali, they each had one tied around there arm. It pans to my own arm but I make sure to avoid showing my "baby bump" as Miranda called it. "it signifies that we are remembering someone we are bonded too… not like the Asari bonding. Like a tie of friendship. Even though you couldn't be here with us we miss you and remember you, and that we are waiting for you to come home to us." Shea said before she and Ashley had gone to change. I have to stifle my sobs there will be time for that later.

"Hello my love." I look into the camera. "I'm sure I look like something a Varren spat out, this war has been a daunting and harrowing task. Anyways. Shea and Chey came up with this idea to film it and leave messages for you. I thought it was sweet and I was completely onboard with it. I guess I didn't think it'd be this hard. I cried when they told me the meaning behind the ribbon, because it's true. I miss you more and more everyday." I wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. "Sorry about that. I have been emotionally unstable lately. At first I was a bit upset that they would get married without you here. But you know how stubborn Ashley and Shea can be. Once they get an idea in their heads it's nearly impossible to get them to change it. Then I felt regret. I know we had talked about our bonding ceremony. How we should wait till we could all be together again, I wish we hadn't now. Seeing their wedding ceremony opened a whole can of worms and released the floodgates of my feelings. Sorry again this is supposed to be a happy video." I said wiping away tears and sniffling again.

"We are just waiting for the brides to come down to the cargo bay to begin the reception. It's been hard, but Shea and Chey and even Miranda. I know shocking right? Well, they've been really supportive and good to me. When things get too 'weighty' as Chey says, they share happy memories with me through melds. That way I can feel exactly how they felt during that time, their feelings linger for a bit and help make it so I can get through another day. Not to mention my endurance during melds is getting higher. I hope it will translate to our special melds." I shake my head of the many erotic visions that flashed through my brain. "Sorry again, like I said emotionally unstable. I hope you are well my love. I think of you often and can't wait till we can hold each other again." I see Javik come down the elevator and as he steps out I film him. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, can you guess what he is. A Prothean, Tali a living breathing and actually quite infuriating Prothean. His name is Javik, we found him and released him from his pod on Eden Prime. Ok. Cerberus found him but we took him from them." He approaches me. "Asari, you are still filming this." He says. "My name is Liara T'Soni, and yes." I said.

"We all should be more concerned about the Reapers, not having bonding ceremonies and filming it for some woman who is more then likely dead." He say. "Tali is not just some woman. She is my bondmate, and I know damn well she is still alive. If she were dead I would feel it." I feel myself getting angry. "Back off Javik." Chey says threateningly. "As you wish Major. I was simply just stating a fact. Reapers should be our only focus. Not missing people and frivolity." He says and stalks off. She hugs me comfortingly.

* * *

Chey

"Sorry about him Li. I think I should go have a little chat with our grumpy old neighbor." She says. "Not a problem. Would you like to say anything to Tali?" I ask. "Hell yeah! I miss my little sister." She begins recording again. "Hello there my little shotgun genius. I think I'll have to figure out another nickname for you when we see each other again. As you have no doubt noticed my eyes are different then when you saw me last, but that's not all that's different though." I step back. "Is my whole body in the frame?" I ask Liara. "Yes, I'm adjusting the picture quality, there." She says. "So as you can see I grew 11 inches in 4 months. I don't recommend it though, it hurts like a bitch. Quick explanation it would appear that element zero loves me. My biotics are much stronger too. Ooh! I have got to show you this it's awesome, at least I think it is." I hold out my hand and see Liara touching a couple of keys, she nods. I make a biotic replica of a drone. "Guess who? It's Chiktika, I can also do this." I start changing the colors. "it's not a real drone just a clever representation of one. The funniest thing is I used it once on a mission and it actually made an enemy look at it. Then I charged biotically and he went flying like 20 feet. I have learned some very creative ways to use biotics, and not just out in the field. It's useful in the bedroom area too. I wonder if you know what I'm saying from experience." I say lecherously. "You know that's none of your damn business Cheyenne Shepard." My lovely wife intercedes into the picture. "Hey there Tali, pardon my wife who's mind is perpetually in the gutter." She says.

"Bah, if my mind wasn't the gutter so much do you really think our bedroom antics wouldn't be as fun and satiating as they are. I could give them both some pointers." I said. "Not that it's your business but we don't need your pointers." Liara says smiling. "True but it put a smile on your face." I said. "Again I apologize for my wife's incorrigible behavior. Anyways. Tali I know you and I started out at odds, but I want to say that I consider you a friend, I hope you will consider me a friend too and I hope to see you again one day." Miri says. We here the elevator coming down again, and we wait on each side with Liara in front of the elevator. She had sent message saying they were coming down now. As soon as the doors opened and they stepped out confetti from both sides were thrown at them. I made a biotic show of mini fireworks going off over them, just light no heat another thing I had discovered while playing with my biotics. There were a lot of ooh's and ahh's at that display and it had me grinning like a fool.

My focus no longer on my light show, I took in what Ash's was wearing and I felt my eyes bug. She was in a silver halter dress that came mid thigh and 3 inch heals. She was stunning and hot. "Eyes back in your head love lest I pluck them out and wear them as earrings." Miri said. "If you pluck them out then my last image will be of her in that dress and your ears aren't pierced." I said back to her. "I would pierce them just for that reason." She says. "Uh huh, like you aren't looking either." I said. "Looking but not staring or undressing her with my eyes." She says. I smile. My jealous little wife. "She's seen me naked you know?" I tell her. "Really? Who hasn't?" she asks. "If you got it flaunt it." I tease back. "Is that so. I never knew you were an exhibitionist?" she says. "No, just incredibly unlucky when I'm naked it seems." I said. "Is that so. Well, I guess we'll just have to do something about that later." She says with a flirty smile.

I feel a flutter of arousal from her words and the suggested implications of them., then I feel her hand on my ass tracing the curve and almost caressing my nether regions. "Oh god.." I said my voice beginning to strain with desire. "Careful little one you are treading dangerous waters." Much like she said on Horizon after our first kiss. She doesn't miss the reminder. "That's my line." She says. "Not anymore, I'm bigger then you now." I reply with laughter in my voice.

* * *

Miranda

We find our seats and sit down. "You're still younger than me." I respond back. "Nope doesn't count my little one." I shiver at her term of endearment. She hasn't called me that in awhile, and it still it caused pleasure to run through my body. If we kept this up we wouldn't make it through the reception. " We should probably stop, our suggestive conversation." I state. "I agree. It's getting harder to suppress my desire." She says as she places my hand on her lap and I could feel how hard it was. "Bloody Hell Chey. Are you try to make me lose control?" I ask her. "Maybe." She replies and blissfully we are interrupted by the tinkle of glass signifying the first toast of the night .It was agreed that Hannah would speak first, then Ashley's mom Theresa, then Karin. After Karin it was Chey's turn and then Sarah's Ashley's youngest sister. I was tempted to keep arousing Chey so she would have to make her toast with a tent in her pants, but that was just too cruel.

Chey had managed to calm herself down enough to stand up and make her toast. "Three years ago I watched you two dance around your feelings. Shea because she had never felt that way about anyone before, and Ashley, because of regulations. Even when regs had not become an issue things stayed the same. When I asked Shea why she didn't pursuit Ashley, she told it was because she loved her too much to. It made no sense to me at the time. It took seeing how Ashley reacted when Shea had gotten hurt at a biotic compound. She was in critical condition and I saw how much it hurt her to see Shea like that. She had told me she never wanted that to touch Ash's gentle heart. But it did. When Shea was given new life her first thought was of Ash, as much as her heart had yearned for Ashley, she would not put her through that again. Eventually their hearts discovered each other again, and neither could deny the love they had for each other. Now we stand here today and through all the rough patches in their relationship, finally they have come together again. On this day they became wives and though there are many whom we wish could be here, we know they are looking down on us today and rejoicing in these two coming together. For those whom we love and care for that are separated from us by distance, we wish you were here and we send our prayers and love to you all. To Ash and Shea may your all your days be long and blessed." She said.

Karin and Hannah stood up. "Now it is time for the couples first dance as spouses." They said, and I smiled Shea's dancing left much to be desired. A classic waltz started and she reached her hand out to her wife Ashley. She in turn seemed nervous to dance with Shea, I would be too. Thankfully, Chey really could dance. Looking at my wife I realized even if she couldn't I'd love her still. Mouths hung agape as Shea twirled her around and by god she was good at it. I saw Liara smile and nod in approval. I wondered if Liara had in a way been teaching Shea. I didn't remember her being with Liara very much though. Ashley was smiling beautifully, her every pore exuding happiness. She was indeed pleasantly surprised, as were we all. Shea dipped her and kissed her then bowed and lead her back to their table.

The dance floor became open to everyone and Chey wasted no time dragging me to dance floor. I had forgotten how good she was and how sexily she moved. After the dancing and we finished eating. Ashley threw the bouquet which Liara caught, then Shea removed Ash's garter with her teeth and tosses it, Jack catches it Kelly grins widely. We had decided to rent them a hotel room for the night, but they had insisted their first night be on the Normandy. So we gave the room to Jack and Kelly, they wasted no time grabbing the key and bolting to the room. As much as our grinding on each other got us worked up, I was surprised we even made it to our cabin on the Normandy.

* * *

Ashley

Shea carried me over the threshold and to her bed, finally we could physically touch each other and make love again. My dreams constantly starring Shea and the things we could do. She began kissing me and quickly I began losing control. "Shea.. please wait.. I need to go to the bathroom." I pleaded. Reluctantly she let me go. I went into the bathroom and changed in to black negligée. I smiled at myself in the mirror let's see how she reacts to this little number. I exited the bathroom and saw Shea laying on the bed in all her glory. "Someone is in a hurry." I said. She sat up and the lust in her eyes increased tenfold. She stood up and pulled me by the waist and her lips crashed into mine, at first I thought she would just tear the clothes off and ravenously attack me. After our breathtaking kiss, she slowed down to a crawl. She picked me up our chests pressed together and she set me on the bed.

Her kisses were soft and gentle, her lips grazing down my neck as she removed the left shoulder strap of my silky negligee and planted a kiss on my shoulder lightly sucking my skin. Her lips trailed across my neck, then my pulse point, to right above the middle of my chest to the other shoulder again sucking where she removed the strap. She was brushing her fingertips down my front as she pulled my top down kissing, nibbling, and sucking herself a trail down my front. It was excruciatingly slowly building up my already aroused body more. My patience to feel her lips in my wet, probably soaked sex. "Shea please .. I need you so much right now." I pleaded. "Where do you need me Mrs. Shepard?" Her voice husky with desire. I don't tell her I just grab her head and push it down to my core. "Your mouth.. now." I demand.

My body jolts at the pure pleasure hits me in waves. Her tongue flicks me just the way I like. I fist her hair. "More.. I need more of you." I beg. Two of her adept fingers slide into me effortlessly. She is going too slow. I move my hips faster impaling myself on her fingers. With a guttural moan and cry I reach my climax, the built up fluids coating her fingers and tongue. She eagerly laps up my essence. I recuperate briefly before I flip her over. My body flush against I ravenously claim her lips. I wanted to go slow, but I was past the point of control. My hands cup her mound eagerly and with no preamble I start stroking her clot quickly. She squirms beneath me her wails of pleasure spurring me on. I give no warning and push three fingers into her. Her walls stretch and I fuck her fast and hard, until she screams and her own juices bathe my mouth and hand. I collapse next to her. We are both just a puddle of goo on the bed. We kiss again whispering words of love. I hate that I know we'll be separated once again. But we have tonight to be in each other's arms, and for now that will just have to be enough.

We wake before dawn and make love again, switching our paces. I was sweet and gentle taking my time to please her again, and she is rough and insistent until I shatter beneath her touch. We eat breakfast with Chey and Miranda in the starboard observation. I am saddened that Shea will have to go, finally ready to take her crew back to Tuchanka to initialize the Genophage cure. However, I am happy that I get another day with Chey and Miranda. Despite her being Ex-Cerberus, I have grown to liking and respecting her even. I thanked her for bringing Shea back to me. My Spectre ceremony is in a couple of hours. They will be attending and recording it for Shea, Tali, and the Normandy. My palms were sweaty. I had never been so nervous in my life. I gripped Shea's dog tags as talisman to ease my nerves. I saw my wedding band on my finger and kissed it for luck. Two grueling hours later, ] was at my apartment drinking some beer, with all my sisters and my mom. The next day, I bid farewell to my sisters Chey and Miranda, giving them both hugs and a kiss on the cheek. "Godspeed you too, try to stay safe for us, please." I said. "Will do L.C. you all try and stay safe too." Chey replies. I nod.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Italics are flash backs**

* * *

Liara

I wanted to just focus on my feeds. But knowing both the Shepards and their wives were celebrating the marriage , it made a very real ache in my whole body go through me. I rubbed my swollen belly, I was barely halfway through the pregnancy but I already looked 8 months along. I couldn't leave for long, but I needed a break. "Hey Dad, I could use a break and someone to talk to. Can we meet?" I messaged Aethyta. "Sure kid, me at the café I'm off in twenty." She replied. I set Glyph to contact me with anything really important. I retrieved the T-shirt and sweats that Chey had loaned me until my new clothes would be arriving in the morning, and headed back to Apollo café.

I sat at my usual table, five minutes later my dad sat down net to me. "Hey kid. About what I said referring you and Shepard.. I am sorry it was not appropriate." She said. "It's fine Dad, once upon a time 'my panties would catch fire' as you said, for Shea." I said. "What happened with that, I know she is with Williams now, but I'm sure could have at least slept with her at one time." She says. I smiled fondly but it didn't quite reach my eyes. "There was never a chance for that, it had always been Ashley for Shea. Then I fell in love with a Quarian." I told her. "A Quarian really? They responsible for your current situation?" she asks looking at my belly. "Yes she is. Her name is Tali Zorah vas Normandy now. When we met it was Tali Zorah nar Rayya, and she was beautiful and a mystery for me." I said and began recollecting the first time we met.

" _I was on Therum at a Prothean dig site, one of the other archaeologists came running up to me. 'We need to leave, there is a Krogan warlord and if you can believe it Geth overrunning the dig site. Her words barely registered, I was still trying to remember her name. We did our best to hide from them all. There were just too many, eventually we got separated and to protect myself I acted on impulse and activated a terminal. I had discovered the terminal and activated the security system. My arms extended out to my sides, like I was shackled to the walls. I was trapped. To make matters worse I could hear someone trying to break into where I was. At first I was afraid to speak in case it was the Geth and Krogan. I lost track of time, then I heard the elevator crash down and shots were firing. I had to speak, they could have been friendlies. 'Hello? Can you hear me out there. I'm trapped, I need help.' I said desperately. A beautiful dark haired woman in armor approached me. 'Are you okay? What happened to you?" She asked. " I was beginning to explain then a couple of woman stood at her side, one of them her hair dark brown and in a bun, glared at me. The other was wearing an environmental suit I recognized her as a Quarian. I was drawn to looking at her the other two women hardly a blip on my radar. Once I was freed we took an elevator up and I kept stealing glances at the two black haired females, one standing at 6ft the other at 5 and they were gorgeous, but it was the Quarian who struck me dumfounded. I didn't know what she looked like, but I had a sense she was even more beautiful the those two."_ I finished my recollection with Dad.

"So how did it go from the Shepards looks and Tali's to only being Tali?" Dad asks. "It was slow and progressed when we conversed more, both of us very curious about the other's race. But other then a kiss on her faceplate and one night just snuggling together was as far as it got. I was nervous because it would be my first time ever, she felt the same, but she had the added worry of her immune system. We couldn't take that chance, Shea would need her at full health at all times. After Shea died, we lost contact and I found no one else of interest to me, but I was also consumed with wanting to end the Shadow Broker. Shea found me on Ilium and she gave me the intel I needed to find him. With her, Chey, and Miranda's help we ended his tenure as Shadow Broker and began mine. A few weeks passed after Shea's initial visit and when I visited her on her ship. I had been working so hard barely sleeping or eating, there was just too much to sift through and I quickly learned I had no real future with Tali, I didn't want her to be just a quick fuck, I wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. I had resigned myself that I would just find one night stands if the need arose. I did not think I could give my heart away to anyone else until Tali had passed away. Shea tried so hard to get me to leave my feeds again, she had no luck. I didn't even pay attention to when she left. The next thing I knew I was face to faceplate with Tali. I sunk into another memory.

" _Liara, you can't keep going like you are. If you burn yourself out how will you help Shea." Her words got me thinking closer to her line of thought. "Besides I was hoping for a little time with my favorite Asari. I have missed you so very much." She said. "I missed you too, but there is just so much to do. So much information to sift through." I had said trying to ignore the feelings her voice ignited in me. I faced my feeds again, and was in my own little Shadow Broker universe. I heard a hissing sound and felt arms wrap around me. I got those pleasant chills again. I felt lips on my neck and my skin pimpled. "For me Liara, please take a break, eat something, nap, watch a movie with me." I turned into her arms and freaked out a bit. "Tali, you'll get sick put your faceplate back on." I pleaded. "Not until you agree to come with us for a bit." She said. Her pale skin and silver eyes stopping my heart and breath. Her unmasked voice causing me to shiver in complete desire. "Okay. Please as much as I think you are stunningly beautiful, put your mask on. I don't want you to get sick." I said again._

 _She nodded and placed her mask back on and pressed a button on her Omni tool. "Start moving doc." She said. So I did. "You really think I am stunning?" she asked. I blush and merely nod, forcing my brain to remember her face and what her actual voice sounded like. A myriad of very naughty thoughts swept through my mind as well as some very arousing images."_ My dad looks at me expectantly. "No Dad. I will not be sharing those with you, ever." I told her firmly. "Oh fine. Continue on then little wing." She said, I smiled. "Mom used to call me that all the time. It's nice to be called that again." I said. "Then instead of kid, I will call you little wing, but only in midst of family and friends. Please continue your love story." She prompted. I took another sip of tea and cleared my throat.

" _I ate lunch with the whole crew, with the exception of Ashley having been informed of her reaction to Shea's resurrection and subsequent temporary alliance with Cerberus. We excused ourselves after we finished eating and retired to her room. I was shocked to see she had a copy of Vaenia, I had never seen it, but it was the talk of every Asari maiden, I have ever met. "Have you watched this one yet?" I asked her pointing to the movie selection screen on her data pad. She stuttered a bit nervously. "N-no I haven't. I wanted to but it just didn't seem right to, you know without you." I smiled. " Shall we then?" I asked. Unfortunately I didn't last past the first 15 minutes my exhaustion finally overcoming everything else. I woke up a couple of hours later my head still resting on her shoulder as we lay on her bed. "I am so sorry Tali, was the rest of the movie any good?" I asked. "I don't know I turned it off after you fell asleep, I have just been enjoying holding you. Liara.. I need to tell you a couple of things." She said nervously. "Of course Tali what is it?" I asked. "I have been wanting to say this to you since before Ilos. I.. umm.." she takes a deep shaky breath. "I love you Liara T'Soni. I have loved you since we returned from Feros." She said. My heart raced so fast it was almost like I was having a heart attack. "Please say something.." she said more terrified and nervous then before. "I am sorry, I was absorbing it." I looked up to her. "I love you too Tali Zorah nar Rayya.. I have wanted to say and hear those words for years." Our fingers entwined."_ Dad had this silly grin on her face. "Then you two mind fucked right?" she says. "Dad!" I shout. "Not right then, but we did that night when I returned to my base and more." I said smiling.

* * *

Shea

"There's a Reaper in my way Wrex!" I shout at him over the radio. "I know you get all the fun." He said. "If he thinks this is fun, he should do it. Shit! Gotta run faster! If I dies my wife will get Miranda to bring me back to life again, so she can kill me. Fuck! Fuck! Brute. Bloody hell a lot of Brutes. Just keep running Shea." Just keep running has become my mantra. After dodging weaving in and out of Brutes, I make it to the first Maw hammer. "No time to breathe. Just keep running." I tell myself yet again. When I first got to Tuchanka I had wished Chey was with me, but no given what I was going to do, I'm glad she isn't. I wasn't quite sure how she would take meeting the Mother of all Thresher Maws. I hoped where ever they were they were safe. Ash is on the citadel, she is relatively safe, as is her mom and sisters.

I stared transfixed at the sight of the maw and the Reapers battle. Once I saw the reaper taken below the earth I ran as fast as I could. "Shea, I can't disperse the cure from here I have to go up there." Mordin pointed to the tower. "Eve resting. She is weak, but will make a full recovery in a couple of days." He said. "Mordin. Please!" I begged knowing his death was sure if he went up there. "I have to Shea, or everything we've done will be useless, sacrifices in vain. I have had a good life Shea. I am ready." He said. "I'm not." The tears well into my eyes. He hugs me. "I'm sorry Mordin." I say through my tears. "I'm not. Have something for you." He hands me a memory stick. "My story. My observations on my experiments. One you may find of particular use. Successful experiment on two women having children without the need for male donor. Lawson will understand it, ask for her help. Honored to have fought by your side." He said. I watch him enter the tower, but I have to leave. The whole building is starting to come down.

Eve and Wrex stand side by side, and it looks almost right, and I know if Mordin were here with them it'd look perfect. I wonder if there was anything I could have done to save him, if Chey had been here maybe she could have put a barrier around them and saved him. But I looked at the tower, they would have died in the fall even if the barrier had been strong enough to protect them from the explosion. "We will honor his sacrifice. Maybe name a kid after him, one of the girls." Wrex said. I can't even find the energy to smile. After our conversation and subsequently learning Eve's name was Bakara, the Krogans celebrated, and I could not. Not yet at least. I return to the Normandy, and after a couple of hours of crying and passing out, the next day begins. I return to my usual rounds. I head into Allers cabin. She wants to interview mw on this. "Commander Shepard you cured the Genophage and secured an alliance between the Turians and Krogans. What are your thoughts on this?" she asks. I sigh.

"I may have implemented this chain of events, but it wasn't me who secured the alliance with the cure. It was Mordin Solus. He was the one who did that, I just made sure he could." I said. "That's still quite the accomplishment. "she says. "There are some who believe that the ability for the Krogans to have more children will at some point risk the Galaxy again?" she asks. "The Galaxy is still at risk from the Reapers, but in the future, no I don't see it becoming an issue. They have great leaders to steer them away from that. The Krogans have earned a cure." She asks a couple more questions, but then I need to excuse myself again. I needed to report in to Hackett. My foot steps seem heavier then ever again. "Another friend lost because of this fucking war, and the damn Reapers. This shit needs to end." I tell myself. I contact Hackett, he offers condolences and praises, and all I feel is exhausted further. "I need Ash." I decided I would go back to the Citadel. I needed a little time and the comfort only my wife could give me.

* * *

Liara

After her chat with Hackett both Garrus and I notice she is far too exhausted, we discuss who needs to tell her to rest. In the end I ask Garrus to and I will take over the ships command while she rests. The whole crew mourns with Shea, after getting to know Mordin, they feel his death too. I know where we need to go, she needs Ash and the Salarian councilor had wished to discuss something of the upmost importance. It damn well had better be support in the war. I get a ping from the Asari high command, one of their colonies has gone silent. They had sent some Commandos to investigate but they had gone silent too. I reply with an "I'll ask her." They reply. "Please try and convince her to go." I sigh. "All I can do is ask. It is ultimately up to her. What is so important about this colony?" I ask. The reply is swift and vexing. "Classified. We can't tell you, we're sorry." They want us to help, want me to convince Shea, but they give me nothing in which to help. I contemplate on not even bothering Shea with this. "They don't want to talk maybe I didn't either." I hear a voice in my head. Its Tali telling me that I shouldn't be so petty, something to help in the war can come of it. I sigh again. I know I will tell her, after she sleeps.

After four hours Shea is back down. "Are you rested well enough?" I ask her quietly. "As well, as I can right now. We headed to the Citadel still?" she asks. "Yes we should be there in the next within the hour." I reply. "Ok, thank you." She says. " You are welcome. I need to get back to my feeds again, at least for an hour, then a nap I think." I reply. "Ok sounds good." She replies, with a nod I head to my room for a bit. Sifting through the reports, I notice a couple of my agents haven't checked in. It's understandable comms have been going in and out lately. It could also be the Reapers. I check the areas they are at and see that there was a whole host of Reaper signatures. All I can do is pray to the goddess that they are safe and comms are the only problem. With one final check I see the Quarians are still very silent. I feel close to giving up, that they are ok, that she is ok. I rub my belly again and decide that I need to lay down again. I head to my bed shut the glass doors and curtains. I set the room to sterilize and lay down. My precious moments with Tali lulling me to sleep.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when I was gently shook back awake. "I'm sorry Li. I know you had probably just fallen asleep, but I need you to take charge of the ship again. Cerberus has invaded the Citadel. I need to go down." Shea says. I nod she helps me sit up and I rub the sleep from my eyes, get up and follow her to the CIC. "Radio check?" Traynor says as they are in the drop shuttle heading down to CSEC. "Reading you loud and clear Traynor. Helmet cams?" Shea asks. "Good to go Commander." Traynor replies. "Alright time to move people. Keep in comms and watch your sixes." Shea says. The door to the shuttle opens and we can see the verifiable shit storm on the station. Fires are everywhere, innocents are gunned down with no preamble. It's a war within war. Will all this bloodshed ever end. I think sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

**So what I did here for this chapter is go to the others who weren't on h Normandy at the time. So it goes back a bit then into the present.**

* * *

Chey

It had been only a couple of weeks since Shea left, yet it felt like so much longer. Since Miri brought her back to life a year ago, we had barely spent anytime apart. I was contemplating sending her a message when in a flurry of movement Miri ran past me to the bathroom, immediately afterwards were the distinct sounds of retching. I went to the bathroom and tried to turn the handle, and found it unsurprisingly locked. "Go away! I don't want you to see me like this." She says. "Please babe. When has that ever stopped me." I tell her as I use my old school lock picking skills. I open the door and I see her glow blue. "That won't work either love." I said. "Your incorrigible." She said. "No. I am a woman who is worried about her wife." I said as I kneel next to her and hold her hair away for her.

"I'm fine." She says stubbornly. I sigh. "Baby. You are not fine. This is the third day you've paid homage to the porcelain goddess. Speak to me honey, what's wrong?" I ask her gently as I rub her lower back. "I don't know. I don't feel sore, I don't have a fever. I just feel nauseous. Maybe it is something I ate this morning. " she said. "I ate the same thing as you and I feel fine." I reply. "Maybe it's just stress and lack of sleep, and a lot of worry. I think I'll try to lay down get a nap in." she said. "Okay." I helped her up and to our bed. I lay with her until she falls asleep. I don't think she quite realizes but out of the two of us she gets more sleep then me. She naps at least twice in a day. I grab a snack from the fridge, and as I'm standing there eating an apple, my eyes are drawn to the calendar. "Maybe her period is coming." I think and I check through the calendar. Miri keeps tabs on that meticulously. I was thankful that I didn't have a period. It made life so much easier.

My eyes widen as I focus on the date, memories of Liana in the same situation as Miri. How could o be so stupid. The answer was right there this whole time. Miranda could be pregnant. I head back to the room. She's been sleeping like the dead lately and that just wasn't her. I shake her awake. "We need to go to Huerta Miri." I tell her. "Why. I will be fine." She stubbornly says. "Miranda. We need to find out what's wrong with you. You can't help Ori if you are sick." I logically state. She sighs in resignation. "Alright. Fine." She agrees. I was glad at least I wouldn't have to bodily drag her there. She gets in the shower. I keep trying to not let my excitement show at what the possibility could be. For both me and her. A baby though, that'd just be.. I didn't know. I understood that during a galactic war time was not the best time to have a baby. But if that's what this was, I couldn't regret it.

Then I started to worry. Miranda would probably think the same thing, would she terminate the pregnancy. It was her body, her choice. If she did could I forgive her. I didn't think I would be ok with that decision. Where I was at first excited about the possibility of fatherhood, now I was beginning to feel anything else but that. At first I had hoped she was pregnant, now I hope she isn't. I said very little on the way there. She did notice, but she also knew when I had this particular broody face to leave well enough alone until I was ready to talk about it. Our hands clasped we approached Dr. Michel. She was the only other Doctor besides Karin I truly trusted with everything. She knew about my penis so it made sense to go to her. Less to explain and I wouldn't feel like I was being scrutinized. I wouldn't have to answer all the questions that would most certainly come. This visit was about Miri, not about my intriguing anatomy. I found myself confused, stuck between wanting her to be preggers and not. Nothing is ever easy.

* * *

Miranda

I could tell there was a lot going through Chey's head at the moment. I just wish she'd tell me. This silence was unnerving and not at all like my Chey. I did not like it, but there was nothing I could do but except it for what it was. She would tell me when she was ready and not before, if we were alone in our hotel room, I may have been able to convince her to open up. But we weren't and I would need to just deal with it. "Good morning Dr. Michel." Chey said politely. "Ah Major what can I do for you?" she asks. "It's just Chey right now. This is a personal and private visit. Dr. Michel this is my wife Miranda, we are here for her today. Do you have time to see us today?" She asks. "Of course Chey. Right this way." She leads us to a private room, and follows us in shutting and locking the door behind her and faces me. "So Mrs. Shepard. What brings you here today?" She asks me. "Miranda is fine. I have been feeling really nauseous the past couple of days and vomited a couple times. I also feel very tired all the time." I tell her.

"Alright, well sit on the table here, we'll take your blood pressure and preliminary scans." She said. "Hmm blood pressure is fine. Any drug use?" I shake my head. "When was the date of your last period?" I honestly didn't know. "Two months ago it began on the 10th and ended on the 15th." Chey answers for me. "I checked your calendar while you were sleeping." She answers my unasked question. "Miranda is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Dr. Michel asks. "No, I got checked. All my gene modifications rendered me sterile." I answered. "The medical diagnostic said, probably impossible Miri." Chey reminds me. "Probably generally means an affirmative." I pointed out. "Regardless of what the medical report said, I'd still like to test you if nothing else but to rule it out." Dr. Michel says. I could not allow myself to hope. Lest I be undone by the disappointment, nor would I start thinking of what to do about it.

As we waited for her to draw my blood and send it through testing spectrum, Chey remained her stoic self, and it was irritating me to no end. "Chey, speak to me. I'm not a mind reader. What's going on with you?" I ask her. "Not right now Miri, I'm still trying to organize my thoughts. Later honey, I promise we'll talk." She said. I wanted to argue, but that would do nothing but irritate me further because she would not budge on it. So I just looked out the window and took in the sight of the Presidium. It took only minutes but it might as well have been days for me. "Alright, so you are definitely pregnant, but otherwise in completely good health." Dr. Michel said. After the pronunciation Chey got up and kissed my head then left the room. This act confused me, I thought she would be happy. "You're 8 weeks along." In my head I counted back to the conception date. It was that first time we had made love since we had been separated. "Thank you Dr. Michel. I should probably find Chey and talk about it with her." I said.

I left the room, and found her in the lobby staring out across the Presidium as I had done not too long ago. I touched her arm. "Chey." She turned to me her eyes shimmered with just let out tears. "Aren't you happy?" I ask her. She hugged me to her. "Of course I am, but we're in the middle of a war, and we still have to find Ori." She said, and it dawned on me she was waiting on me to decide what we were going to do. It wasn't the safest time for us to be expecting. Ideally, one would wait till the war was over, but even then our lives had a tendency to never stay quiet for long. "True. I guess that means you'll just have to protect us more. I am not giving up our baby." I said to her firmly her smile was immediate and she grabs me up in her arms and hugs me tightly. "There that's the reaction I was hoping for." I tell her. "I'm sorry Miri. I just thought that with this war, Cerberus and finding Ori, you wouldn't." she said. "I hadn't even considered termination Chey." I said.

* * *

Ashley

I found Chey and Miranda in the lobby, they seemed to be having a very private and happy moment. I thought about just passing them by, I could speak to them later. Chey caught sight of me and waved me over. "Hey Ash. How are you doing?" She asks. I hug her. "I'm okay just got back from physical therapy. Therapist says I'm doing well, and I am progressing faster then expected. He said I seemed really driven. I explained to him that my wife was out there fighting and I aim to get out there and fight by her side." They both smiled. "That's one hell of a motivator." Chey said. "It is. Anyways how are you two?" I ask Chey looks at Miranda and smiles pleadingly, Miranda nods. "Miri is pregnant. We are having a baby!" she said excitedly. "We just found out literally twenty minutes ago. Other then Dr. Michel you were the first to know." Miranda says.

"We'll tell Shea the next time we can call her, but until then please keep it to yourself." Chey said. "I will." We all look out the window. "So a kid huh. At least Liara won't be alone in her nine month hell." I said teasingly. "Thankfully, I have been through that time period, well at least three months of it, so I pretty confident I can handle it." Chey says confidently. I laugh. "Famous last words Major. I've had to deal with three pregnancies with my mom, and not one was the same as the other." I said. Before she can reply Thane approaches us. "Cerberus is here we need to get out of here." He says calmly. "I need to protect the council." I tell him. "And we need to leave here, they can't know I'm here for Ori's sake and our baby's." Miranda says. Chey is clearly not happy that she will have to run instead of tearing these Cerberus bastards apart. "Go. We'll take out a few for you. Try to get a message to Shea." I tell Chey and they leave out the emergency stair access.

"Thane get on the emergency channels. Keep alerting everyone you can." I tell him he nods and runs on another direction. I racked my brain for where the council would be. "Udina's office. I was supposed to meet them there after my physical therapy. I hoped I wasn't too late. That would be a terrible notation on my record. Lt. Commander Williams Spectre for a month and the council is killed." I could almost see it. I shook my head and channeled my inner Shea. I would do everything I could. Only when I give up will I truly fail. I race to the embassy. Opposition seems minimal but I get in a few kills and find the council. I rush through the Presidium. Other then the Salarian councilor the rest are accounted for. It really bugs me that we don't have time to find him. Hopefully once I get the others clear I can go back and look for him.

As soon as we got to the elevator I got a message from Chey. "We made it off the Citadel safely. Are you safe?" she asks. "For the moment." As soon as I sent it I heard a crash above us. "Did you feel that?" Tevos says. "Gunmen. Get down." I order them and shoot a few shots into the ceiling above us. The elevator stops. "Go!" I order keeping an eye above us. We rush out to the shuttle. My heart drops a bit the shuttle we were supposed to use to escape was on fire. "Damn it! Cerberus hit the shuttle! Everyone back to the elevator!" I shout. My heart stops when I see who followed us out. I lower my gun slightly. "Shea?" I hear Udina's voice behind me. Shepard's blocking our escape! She's with Cerberus!" I lift my gun again and step in front of the council. "Udina, let me handle this. Shea? Gun's down." She lowers her phalanx pistol a bit. "I've come for Udina. You don't have to get involved." She says. "Yes I do I'm all that's left." I said she holds out her arm signaling Garrus and Vega to lower their weapons. She steps forward a bit. "We don't have time to negotiate. You've all been fooled. Udina's behind this attack. The Salarian councilor confirmed it." She says out of the corner of my eye I see Udina get closer. "Please. You have no proof. You never do." He says coming to stand closer to me.

* * *

Shea

I never thought I'd ever have to hold a gun at the ready on the woman I loved, and yet because of this fucking war now I was. Tevos steps forward. "What Shepard says is possible. Unlikely but possible." She says. Udina heads towards a console. "We don't have time to debate this! We're dead if we stay out here. I'm overriding the lock. My weapon raise and points at Udina. "Just stand down, Shea. I don't want to do this, but I will." She says strain in her voice. "Ash, you know the stakes. You've got to trust me please my love. I'm on your side, but I need you to believe in me. Like you used to." I plead. Her hand moves. "Maybe it's not time to give up on you yet. Her gun lowers and she looks towards Udina. "All right, Skipper. Udina step away from the console." Her gun is trained on Udina. "To hell with this." He says. Now both of our guns are on him Tevos approaches him and grabs his arm to turn him. He pushes her down hard, anger surges in me. Now he is pointing a pistol at her. "Gun!" less then a minute later she shoots Udina. The Turian councilor helps Tevos up, I approach them all and her Ash say shakily. "Son of a Bitch." I long to comfort her but there is no time as the Turian councilor says. "The door!" we both whip around standing in front of the councilors, in my case I stand mostly in front of Ash.

We watch as the doors are cut open. Guns pointing waiting for the inevitable. The doors open to Commander Bailey. "Bailey?" I ask. We holster our guns. "Made it as fast as we could Shepard. Looks like you uh.. took care of things." He said to me. "Then it's true. We were in danger. But I don't understand… you said Cerberus was right here." Tevos says. Bailey steps forward. "Cerberus was right here, but they beat feet into the keeper tunnels when they figured out we were coming. Sorry councilor I'll say it plain. Shepard just saved the lot of you." Bailey confirms what I said. The Turian councilor approaches me. "Then I owe you Shepard. For our lives twice now and everything you did for the Turians." I look him in the eyes. "You don't owe me anything, Councilor. In times like this we all need to stand together." I reply though secretly I really do want to rub it in his face, but I look to my inner Chey and decide to go the high road.

"Shepard, do you have any idea why Cerberus would do this?" he asks me. "Honestly, no." I reply. He looks down. "But I plan to find out." I said. He nods. "Alright principals are evacuated, we got tunnels and a million other places to secure Move it!" Bailey says. He informs me that Thane is in Huerta and the it is safe enough for me to see him. Ash follows the Councilors and I head back to Huerta where I say good bye to Thane as he embraces the sea. I check in with people around the Citadel seeing if help was needed, but I know I can't linger here for long. There is still much to do before the Reapers are defeated. I couldn't find Ash anywhere so reluctantly after checking and seeing that Kelly is fine I head back to where the Normandy is docked. I couldn't find my sister or Miranda either but I hoped they were ok.

When the docking bay doors open there is Ash stealing my breathe away from me again. Her eyes meet mine and my heart races, then drops. "Commander.. we need to talk before you ship out. Things got pretty crazy." Those words I always hated. She stops leaning on the rail her arms still crossed in front of her chest, then lowers them. "I'm trying to go over everything in my head. Make sense of it." She says. "Your bandages were still fresh.. how did you end up working with Udina?" I ask. "You saw me in the hospital, I was going crazy even more so after our wedding. I felt like I was letting everyone down. I took the Spectre position because I thought it'd be a good way to do some good." She said. "I get that I couldn't just sit back either." I said. "Yeah then it turned into a damn mess." She said. "Ash you followed your instincts and kept a clear head." I said. "It doesn't feel to clear headed now." She walks away and looks out the observation window at the docked Normandy. I followed her with my eyes.

* * *

Ashley

"We stopped Udina and got to walk away. That's the important part." She says to me. "I can't believe he was responsible for all of it. Was he indoctrinated?" I ask, again we are dancing around the real thing we needed to discuss. I pointed a gun at not only my commanding officer, but my wife too. She shrugs. 'It's hard to say." She replied. "How do we fight something that can worm it's way into your head?" I ask. She sighs. "I don't know, but we don't have a choice really." She said. "I also wanted to tell you that Hackett offered me a position on his team." I wanted her to beg me not to go, but I knew she would want this to be my decision. "Would you consider riding this out on the Normandy?" she asks a little nervous. "You're Serious?" I had to ask, I mean I pointed a gun at her. "We need the best Williams, but on a personal note I need you, you make me want to fight, want to survive." She admits. I act like I am thinking about it. "Okay. Commander I'm in." I said. "Good, grab your gear and drop it off in our room. But love, please keep your guns pointed at the Reapers." She teases me I smile salute, then grab and kiss her "Will do Mrs." I reply she smiles. "I love you." She says. "I love you too." I kiss her again.

"Hey Ash, do you know if Chey and Miranda are ok?" she asks. "Yeah they escaped safely, much to Chey's disgruntlement. I don't know where they are now though." I said. "That's something at least. I need to pick up some more supplies, more food and ammo. You need anything?" she asks. I grin wickedly and whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't mind a nice toy, for our nocturnal activity. A nice strap-on perhaps." I kiss her ear lobe then nip it gently. I feel her shiver and see her face is beat red. "See you later love." I pat her behind and push her forward. She walks away a little wobbly. I love how I can make her feel like that all wobbly and shaky and weak in the knees with desire.

I was happy to see the familiar face of Traynor again. "Hey Sam." I said to her. "Welcome back Ash. Need help with your stuff?" she asks. "I could, thank you." I said. We head up to the loft and the Captains quarters. "Shea made sure to make some room for your clothes and books if you can't tell." She says I look around and see several bookshelves some have books already on the shelves. "She's been collecting books for you since this ship was in the hands of Cerberus. She was pretty pissed when the Alliance tried to get rid of them. Stating books had no place on a war ship." Sam tells me. I saw a cage with a space hamster and her fish tank now full with fish all alive and I see she had purchased an aquarium VI. "Yet they are ok with her pets?" I asked. "No not really, but once Shea has made up her mind.." she says. "Then there is no convincing her otherwise, not even I could talk her out of them." I said smiling. The fish were something she liked, it brought her some tranquility. The hamster I knew was mostly for me, she knew I liked fluffy animals. Her whole room was the perfect blend of both of us and it was touching. I didn't quite get a good look of the cabin other then the bed, the shower, and the couches the last time I was here.

"Any idea where we are headed next?" I ask. "Yes, Shea has agreed to investigate an Asari colony for their Hierarchy. Then I believe we are going to Gellix to rescue some ex- Cerberus scientists." She informs me. The Cerberus thing takes me aback, but I need to start showing her I trust her again. "The scientists would probably be very helpful with the Crucible." She said. "I can see that. Thanks for the help Sam, but I'm going to go ahead and get settled in." I tell her. "Sure thing Ashley. I'll see you later." She says and leaves the room. "Lt. Commander Williams. Dr. T'Soni is approaching the door." The AI says EDI I believe she is called. Something else I will have to learn to get comfortable with. "Umm.. Thank you EDI. She can come in." I tell her. Liara comes in moments later and my eyes widen at how much she is showing. "How far along?" I ask. "Five months today. I know I'm huge." She says. I hug her. "You look beautiful Liara." she deepens the hug. "Thank you and welcome home Ash." she says. "Thanks it's good to be home." I reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**The long awaited chapter 12. Thank you everyone for your patience and enjoy as always post a review if you wish to. Pm me too if you feel the need to.**

 **WARNING! Smut ahead**

* * *

Shea

My world was right again, mostly. I had my wife with me now, my Asari sister Liara. It could only get better if Chey, Miranda and Tali were with us again too. I was feeling pretty happy and then Lesuss happened. Now these damned Reapers have perverted the Asari, it was truly a terrifying sight these corrupted Asari, we even lost a marine, she was a new girl just picked her up on the Citadel, and now she was a kabob on this monster's claw. I knew Liara was seeing this and I felt so much pain for her. Ash voiced my concern. "I'm glad Liara isn't down here." She says. "We're sorry Liara. We wish you didn't have to see this." I told her through comms. "It is terrible, but not less then I expected. I knew at some time we'd probably have to face some kind of corruption of the Asari. But Goddess Ardat-Yakshi." She says.

"Morinth was bad enough, but these things make her look like a harmless daffodil." I said. "We should keep moving, try to find the commandos." Ash says. "Good point L.C let's get going. Private Thomas take Private Eller back to the ship." I ordered. "Yes ma'am." He says we tie her up on his back and let him get to the entrance ladder. Then we return to our mission. In the next room we found one of the missing Asari commandos. We retrieved her data pad with a message for her bondmate on the Citadel. Continuing on down stairs we are attacked by a few more enemies, but thankfully there were no Banshees, this time.

Upon entering the next room, we see an Asari being chased by a Cannibal below us. We watch the conflict for a couple minutes. The Asari seems capable, but eventually our assistance is needed. As we were headed to help, it turned out we were not needed. In a halo of blue another Asari floated down and warped it's head off. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the formidable Asari was none other then Justicar Samara. "Shea. It is good to see you." She said. "Always a pleasure to see you too Samara." I replied. "This is my youngest Falere, her and her sister Rila live here." Samara introduces us. "Mother they have Rila, they took her to the main hall. I've been trying to get to her!'' Falere shouts. "What? Shea quickly! We must get to her!" Samara exclaims. "Right behind you. Everyone move out!." I order.

Getting to the main hall wasn't difficult, getting out of the main hall however, was. We had to fight two Banshees. Rila was already converting. "We need to find the detonator." Ashley commented. Rila had come around again as herself. "Falere. You need to go." She showed us she had the detonator. "I love you now go." I literally had to drag her out of the hall to the elevator. Our shelter shook as the bomb went off. She pounded on the doors. I had no words of comfort all I could do was put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then to make things even worse, we almost lost Samara. I stopped her from ending her own life, because for once she could not follow the Justicar's code. "I don't need a building to follow my code. I will stay here, in my home and start to rebuild it." Falere said. I had much respect for her. "Where to now?" Samara asks. " Arrae to pick up some Cerberus scientists, then to the Citadel. Then we have to meet the Quarian's." I respond to her.

Arrae was a lot less taxing fighting wise. Sure there were a lot of Cerberus troops, but it was the extracting that was difficult. But we got it done. And it was awesome to see Jacob again. "Any thoughts of marriage Jacob?" I asked him. "As soon as the Reapers are taken care of yeah. I won't be like my father. I plan on sticking with my wife and children. Brynn and I are expecting. What about you? Marriage in your future?" he asks. I pointed to Ashley who was speaking to Samara. "That gorgeous lady talking to Samara. She's my wife. We got married two weeks ago." I said with a beaming smile. " Is that 'the Ashley Williams' you never stopped talking about before?" he said with a grin. "Indeed that is she." I reply.

* * *

Ashley

"Hey Samara what's the story about that Jacob guy talking to Shea?" I ask. "You wouldn't be jealous, now right.." I shake my head. "No, just want to get your take on him." I said. "Jacob Taylor is a good and honorable man, he vouches for all the defectors which he wouldn't do if any of them were still loyal to Cerberus. You can trust him." She tells me. I nod and slightly let my guard down. Shea and him approach us. She kisses my lips. " Hey honey, this Jacob Taylor, former Alliance and Cerberus, also one of the great friends I made working with Cerberus before. Jacob Taylor, Ashley Williams my heart, my soul, and luckily my wife." He shakes my hand. "Technically is Ashley Shepard, but that will have to wait a bit longer. So Ash is fine." I said. "It's nice to finally have a face to the name. Shea talked about you all the time when we worked together. This is Bryn, my soon to be wife and in her belly is our little one. Congrats on the marriage, wish we could have been there." He says.

"We felt the same, so we recorded it. I think Liara can send it to your Omni tools. I'll ask her. Samara and I are headed to see her. Congrats on the bambino or bambina. Now we are even happier that we got you and your people out. It was nice meeting you two. I'll see you later babe, just need to check in with Liara. See how she is doing and if she has any news from Chey and Miranda." I kissed her again and we went to see Liara. I knocked on her door and I could swear I heard sobbing. I hold out a hand asking Samara to stay out for a minute. "Li, are you ok? May I come in?" I ask. The door goes from red to green. "Thank you EDI" she says. I see her laying in her bed sheets wrapped around her. I rush over to her and embrace her. "Li, what's wrong?" I ask. "I can't feel the girls, I'm worried." She says sniffling.

" Do you want to go see Karin? Or maybe Samara can help she's had some kids.'' I signal for Samara. " She doesn't hesitate at all. " How many months along?" she asks. "Five, but with twins." She answers. "Quarian father?" Liara nods. "My first child had she lived would have had a Quarian father as well. May I look inside?" Liara nods again. The obsidian eyes were still weird to me, but I was quickly getting used to it. Samara comes back to herself. "They are both fine. It was like this For me as well. They are resting, adjusting and adapting to your Biotics. Fortunately for you, they aren't too strong for them. It is good you are so young another hundred or so years, it would be too much for their tiny systems. I do recommend bed rest though. Try to stay off your feet as much as possible. Get some more help to monitor your information network. If you do monitor it sit, do not stand. I would like to also share information on how to mute your Biotics whilst being pregnant." Back into Liara's mind she goes. I hope the melds aren't too much for the girls.

"Also, keep melding at a minimum. They seem distressed from them slightly." That answered that question for me. "I will, thank you so much, I'll just have Karin monitor them like humans do. We'll need to put in an order for the equipment and pick it up on the Citadel then." Liara says. "I'll take care of it. Also I think Sam would be best to help you with your network, then once we get Tali she can do most of it for you." I said. "Thank you Ashley." She says I kiss her forehead. "Don't worry about it. Your my sister and I love you and will do all I can to help, you and my nieces out." She hugged me tightly. " I can also help with the feeds, my extensive systems will be very helpful." EDI adds.

"Thank you very much EDI. Would you mind taking over now for a couple of hours. I think I need a nap." "Of course Dr. T'Soni rest well." Instaneously the screens began to move on their own like there was a ghost. I shuddered. One last hug from me and pulling the sheets up over again, I left her to her rest.

* * *

Tali

I almost couldn't believe it. After all the warnings. After talking myself blue, about the Reapers, still they go to war with the Geth. Now they want me to call on the Normandy and Shea for help. They're just lucky that my bondmate is on that ship. I have truly felt her absence in my life, my heart and soul. It has been hard to conceal my utter joy at the possibility of seeing Liara again. My heart soared at the thought of being able to hold each other and snuggle again. Not to mention my other urges that have only gotten stronger at the thought of being near her again.

I wonder how they would all feel about me being made an Admiral. Which I decided to accept only because I thought I could make a difference. Apparently not. If I would have there would be no war with the Geth right now, or ever. I know there could be peace between us. We could share Rannoch. My people never seem to learn. I am trying to be loyal to my people, but they are making it very hard. I just had this feeling that while I was essentially trapped here, I was missing something important. Something I really needed to be doing instead of this. The other admirals were now arguing about how they should approach Shea for help, what they should tell her. They look to me now they want my input. "Keelah just ask her for her help, tell her everything. She needs to know exactly what is going on to figure out the best way to help." I told them and left them to debate more.

"You know it doesn't look good for an Admiral to leave during debates." Kal Reegar said. 'Hi Kal. I honestly am not sure whether I care or not anymore." I admitted. "They are just worried that because they chose to attack against both yours and Shepard's reasoning, she won't help." He said. "I know, the thing is she would make it verbally known that she wasn't pleased. Especially since she's already fighting wars on two fronts, she would still help." I tell hm. "She does need our fleet against the Reapers. It would make sense for her to help us." He said. "Kal she would help even if she didn't need the fleet. She'd help just for me, if I asked. She'd help if Liara asked on my behalf." I said.

"She respects you that much?" he asks disbelieving. "She loves me that much and yes she respects me greatly." I tell hm. "Oh. Oh! She is your mate?" he asks. "What! No! She's like sister to me" I said a bit shocked. I look around and scan for listening devices and find it clear. "Kal what I'm about to tell you is my most precious and guarded secret." He comes closer. "Liara and I are mates. We're in love, and we want to start a family. She would move all of the Galaxy to be by my side, and I feel unworthy of that love because I'm treating her like she's a dirty secret." I said. "The Asari.. I never pictured you'd like one of them, they can be so snobby." He says. "Not this one, she is almost as shy and awkward as me. When I got on the 1st Normandy, I did have a crush on Shea, but when I first saw Liara, it was like a drop ship fell on me and she was my everything." I admitted. "She still is." I add.

"I have never felt that way before. Maybe one day when the wars are over, I'll be able to feel that way." He said. "You know if Xen had never launched an attack there could have been peace between the Geth and us. We could have already come back to Rannoch. I cannot believe I used to be attracted to her so much. So what we would only have half of our home world, it would have been the half that we could actually live and grow food. Then Xen and Gerral launch an attack and mess it all up." I said. Auntie Raan came out in the hall next. "They've decided to contact Shepard through Hackett. Need to know basis."

* * *

Chey

"I contacted the Normandy, Shea is going to contact us the next time she is on the Citadel. I can't believe Liara stuck a QEC on our ship." Miri said. "You got to admit it does make it easier to contact a lot of people we want to keep in contact with." I comment. "We need to be extra aware of the comm alert." She says as she comes out of our small sleeping quarters in just tank top and boy shorts. She was still the most beautiful and sexy woman in the Universe, at least to me. If you asked Shea, she would say that about Ashley. Liara would say that about Tali or vice versa. I gave her no warning and scooped her up and dragged her back to the bedroom. "Still impatient Major?" she asks teasingly. "Still trying to maintain control Mrs. Shepard?" I ask teasingly back. She straddles me on the bed. "Trying and failing." She replies. "Good. I'm all out of moves." She smiles and kisses me. "I'm not." She presses me down to the bed.

She wasted no time and nibbled my ear lobe and down my neck to my chest. She really loved how sensitive my breasts were she maneuvered my breasts in all the ways I liked and I came quickly. I could feel her smile as she nipped down my stomach to my pants and unzipped me and pulled out my engorged shaft out. She teased me with a couple nails trailing the length. I shivered. She enclosed her hand around my girth as best as she could. I was so entranced with her movements I hadn't noticed her pants and underwear had been removed, then I felt her tight heat surround me. Still it knocked the wind out of me. It was such exquisite torture to be surrounded by her.

I moved my hands to her hips, she grabs them before they make contact with those hips that make me drool just looking at them. " Tsk tsk Major. I set the pace. Deal with it." She said. I tried to move my hands again. "Major. Don't make me tie you down." She teased. I grinned. "As you wish Mrs. Shepard." I laced my hands behind my head. "Do as you will my love.. for now…" I tease her, now she is the one who shivered with desire. I let her leisurely ride me. I am hypnotized by the gentle bouncing of her breasts. The way she would take all of me in, I loved how full she looked. I tried to move my hands again at least to provide her with balance. She takes both of my hands and pins them above me. She doesn't say anything. She pressed her magnificent tits against mine, this changed the angle enough for her and I to have a slow orgasm. I let her stay on top of me, while she rode her post orgasm Euphoria. "Better?" I ask, she nods. "Good. My turn." I flip our positions.

I pull out of her and let myself rest against her thigh. "Please be gentle. I don't want to possibly hurt the baby." She said. I chuckled. She looked at me appalled. "I don't think me pounding into you hard and fast is going to hurt the baby, but for you I will be gentle, regardless of what my little head demands." I kiss her lips to silence any objection she may place. Her nipples were harder then ever, I stroked the tip of on. She moaned. I cocked an eyebrow. Curiously I pressed into on gentle and rotated it clockwise, she gasped and moaned louder. "Gotta love sensitive nipples." I said smiling. I nibbled her neck all her moans got me hard again. I readjusted and placed the head of my penis at her entrance and rested it there. It still felt like home to me. "Gentle, love, remember." She reminds me, remembering how quickly I can lose control with her. I nod and pin her beneath my body and ease into her. My rhythm is slow but deep. I feel the slow burn to both of our releases. It feels so good, that I start to let go. I thrust into her faster, she's moaning hard. I want to keep going, but I hear her voice in my head and stop. After a couple of seconds I move again. Keeping it slow and gentle until we both tumble over the edge together. We snuggle again, but I keep all weight off of her. I let her doze and get up again for another shower, and to check comms.

* * *

Miranda

I felt the faint warmth of the bed next to me and heard the shower running, suddenly a warm shower sounded like heaven. I smiled when I couldn't smell her or my soap. She remembered that both of our usual scents made me feel ill. She hated using baby soap, she never truly felt clean when she used it. But for me she would do it. It always reminded me that even if she absolutely hates something she would do it or not do it depending, just because I asked. A pleasant reminder of how much she loved me. I rubbed my bare belly and prayed to a god I never believed in to keep our baby safe and strong enough to hold on and be born and grow up to be just like Chey. The galaxy needed more people such as her. I snuck in to the shower and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her shoulder blade. "Looking for round three my little love?" she asks teasingly. "Rain check on that. A warm shower just sounded good. Unfortunately your gigantic body is blocking all the water." I teased her.

She turns around and fakes a look of hurt and pretend sniffles. "You think I'm fat." She pouts, it's not as adorable as when she was shorter, but still kind of cute. "I thought that was supposed to be line." I said. "Not for at least 3 to 4 months love and when that day comes. I will tell you everyday how beautiful you are as I rub your sore feet, even if they are all hot, sweaty and stinky." She kisses my forehead and my nose wrinkles at even the thought of sweaty stinky feet. "Never going to let that happen love." I told her she smiles and kisses my temple. "We'll see little one, we'll see. The shower is now all yours my Aussie queen." She says. "You are too kind now get the hell out of here." I said and slap her ass.

I had just gotten out and was brushing my hair when the nausea hit me and had me on my knees and once again I was vomiting. To top it off, I heard the alert of in incoming call. "Shea has the worst timing." I said to myself. It was a small ship, so I could hear their whole conversation. "Yeah we were at Huerta when Cerberus came. Miri and I just barely escaped, when the Atlas landed on the presidium commons. Then the elevators kept going crazy, and fell fast. If I hadn't used my Biotics to cushion the descent we'd be pancakes." Chey said. "Yeah, about that I'm sorry. That was us. We were trying to stop an assassin from getting to the council. Then Ashley and I had a sort of had a Mexican stand off but we got it settled. She is on the Normandy now, after we leave here we're headed to go meet with the Quarians and hopefully get Tali with us. We were dropping of Samara and Jacob and his people." Shea says.

"That's good. How are Liara and the babies doing?" Chey asked. As I once again emptying my already empty stomach. I missed the answer through my retching. "So where's Miranda?" She asked. "Umm.. currently she is indisposed at the moment." Chey answers though I know she is dying to tell her the news. "For Fuck sakes! Just bloody tell her why already!" I shouted through the door. "Miri is currently paying homage to the porcelain goddess." Chey replies. "Miranda is sick?" Shea asks. "My God Chey stop with the build up!" I storm out of the bathroom. Towel and all and into the frame. "Your sister got me pregnant." I scowled at Chey. "Shea doesn't have time for suspense." Chey smiles at me sheepishly. "I'll leave you two talk again, while I get dressed. Be back in a moment. " I said.

"So once again into the breach of a pregnant wife, and their sometimes erratic behavior." Shea said. "I heard that, you better hope Ash never wants children then. I have a feeling it would be you going through what I am." I replied as I returned to the room. Shea laughs. "You're probably right and if Ash asked you know I couldn't deny her, well, anything. If she insisted we had sex right here and now with you two watching. I would do it, literally. Let's talk about your cat suit, I thought you didn't wear them anymore to conspicuous." She said. "I'm on our own personal ship, and it was the quickest thing I could grab that was more decent then a towel. Also it's my last one. Chey has seen fit to tear off the rest of them." I said smirking.

* * *

Ashley

"TMI. Miranda. TMI." I heard her say. Her statement about doing her now and in front of them stuck in my mind. I let my eyes sweep the room. There were no cameras. I could totally do her here, and I would, minus the audience. The shooting range holds my attention. I know what Miranda has to say could be important, so I decide to ease drop.

"Yeah, so with Kai Leng's help, Udina nearly seized control of the Citadel." Shea said. The name strikes a cord in Miranda. "Kai Leng? That slippery bastard is still alive?" my wifey nods. "He's alive and at the center of all this." Miranda sighs. "That complicates things.. I'll be on my guard. Sorry Shea we don't have much more time, but I learned what happened to my sister." She says. "Where is she?" Shea asks. "I don't know that yet, but my father was definitely responsible. If he's done anything to her, I'll kill him." She says and I can clearly hear the venom in her voice. "Miranda." Worry in her voice. " Shea, listen. I'm being hunted by Cerberus assassins. A lot of them. I need to stay out of site as does Chey." She says. Shea tenses and straightens her back. "What? Why?" se asks. "I heard a rumor, maybe more, that my father is working on something for TIM, and it's something big." She tells Shea.

"Why would your father be working with him, especially now?" Shea asked. "My father is ruthless when it comes to preserving his legacy." She replies. "So you think TIM made him an offer." Miranda nods. "Well whatever is going on with your father it can't be good. We have to figure this out." Shea says. "I agree, but I need to do this myself, with the exception of Chey, who stubbornly refuses to meet up with you." Miranda said. "Never gonna happen babe, so save your breath!" I hear Chey argue in the background, like sister, like sister. They were two peas in a pod. "It's time I stop running from him. I'm about to make a family, well more so now. I can't hide from him and force not only Chey, but our child to live as fugitives from him. " Miranda says. "You'll find them I know you will." Shea assures her. "Ok we need to get going. " she says. "Be careful, all three of you." Shea says. "You know we can't promise that Shea. Could you?" Miranda points out. I quietly unzipped my vest while they were talking. Shea shakes her head. "No, I couldn't." Miranda's form disappears into particles. As she began to turn towards the door I threw my vest at her.

She cocked an eyebrow and I crooked my finger at her in a come hither motion and walked into the shooting range. She followed hastily already fumbling with her belt. I grabbed her and pushed her back into a table, quickly stripped her of her N7 leather jacket, her T-shirt and bra. Our kisses were an inferno and fast, hungry. My bra soon is on the floor behind me she unfastens my own belt, buttons and zipper from my cargo pants. "For the record, I want at least 4 kids, two of which you would carry, and we are never going to have sex in front of Chey and Miranda." I tell her as I attack her neck with my mouth, "Well, then we'd better fuck as much as possible until then." Our hands pull each others pants to our knees and we waste no time in burying our fingers into each other. We maintain our furious pace and pounding as we finger fuck each other into oblivion, screaming each others names.

Our legs are jelly and our hands shaky as we redress, not overly quickly. "Ash, when we finally settle down, I want it to be on the colony you grew up on." She says. I smile and pull her into a kiss equal parts passion and love. "Then you had better see to it that the Reapers will trouble us no more." I tell her. "Will do L.C. Shepard, but first we need to settle things with the Quarians. I have a feeling that they ignored all my warnings and went to war with the Geth anyways." She says. "You are probably right my love. Maybe you can bring both the Geth and the Quarians to fight this war, like you did the Turians and Krogans." I tell her. "Damn it woman! I'm a Commander not a miracle worker!" She says halfway teasing. "Ha! I'll believe you aren't a miracle worker when you stop.. you know making miracles happen. Now let's go get our way ward sister." I tell her and kiss her. We return to our ship for the next chapter in this war.


	13. Chapter 13

**Smut ahead**

* * *

Liara

I paced my room anxiously, at first I was excited to see Tali again. But now I am absolutely nerve wracked. "What if she isn't happy that we're expecting? We talked about it but it was always after the war, not during. What if she didn't feel the same way as before? What if she found someone else? What if she thinks I'm fat and ugly and wants nothing to do with me now?" I fretted. If the floor wasn't metal it wouldn't have surprised me if I had worn a path. I don't hear the door open, so lost in my own panicky thoughts. "Dr. T'Soni, you need to calm down you're starting to flare blue." Sam's voice breaks my thoughts. "Thank you Sam. But how many times must I ask you to call me Liara. We are friends aren't we?" I ask. "Sorry force of habit. You really are worried about seeing Tali again." She says. " I nod. "I can't help it. We had talked about starting a family, but we agreed on it to be after all of this. I should have been more aware when we melded that last time. But I wasn't and now here I am expecting and in turn forcing this on her." I said waving my hand down in front of my body.

"Liara you're overthinking things, coming up with all sorts of reactions, but the one she will more then likely have. She loves you with all her heart, I'm sure of it. I certainly would. She'll probably bounce with pure joy when she sees you. Now go shower and dress they'll b here in an hour. I can manage the Shadow Broker network. Tali should see you in the greeting party." Sam said casually. "Maybe you are right. I'm going to shower in Chey's room and maybe find something I can wear. My clothes are far too tight again. Hopefully she has something nice." I tell Sam and leave the room and head up to Chey's little nest. The first thing I do is head to her closet and hope she left something, I could use. I found her N7 zip up hoodie. Which I decided I would wear later and her suit from Shea's wedding. The suit would have to do.

I tried the suit on. The chest was slightly tight, I hadn't thought my chest was bigger then Chey's. I couldn't remember if it had always been so or if it was just because of the pregnancy. The pants were about three inches two long but thankfully Miranda had some safety pins around. I pinned the legs up and put the outfit over her chair and went to use her shower. Afterwards I just stood there taking in my body, how soft it looked how full, but all I could truly see was that I was fat. There was no way I would greet her or her people like this.

I dressed anyways and tried to make a quick escape to my room. Luck was not on my side as I ran into Shea in her dress blues. There would be no escape now, proven further to me when she locked or elbows and began walking us to the hatch. "You look completely stunning Liara. Tali is going to melt into a puddle of goo and burn with desire for you." She said. I wished I could feel as confident as she sounded. Upon reaching the hatch we see Joker on the ground be carefully picked up by EDI. Oddly those two seemed like they'd make a great couple. "Commander they have gone to the War Room already. I tried to have them wait for you here, but they seemed rushed. As evidence as you can see one of them pushed me out of the way. I think my foot is broken." Joker said. "It was admiral Gerrel who pushed him." EDI adds" I could feel Shea's anger but she spoke calmly. "Alright. Thanks Joker. Thanks EDI get him to the Dr. and get him patched up. I'm going to go have a little chat with the other Admirals. EDI can you send me everything you've found on the other admirals and their actions." She says. I thought she'd let me return to my room now, but once again she drags me with her to the War Room. Her Omni tool pings and she pulls up what was sent. Her anger increases again. Now I understood why she dragged me with her and why Ash met us through the first door. We were her anchor and tranquilizer, so she would not loose her temper on them.

* * *

Shea

I felt a bit bad for dragging Liara with me. I should have let her return to her room. But truthfully if I didn't have both Ash's presence to ground me or Liara's presence to calm me, this would not go well. I was at least happy to see Raan, but I really wish I had seen Tali by her. "Commander. I am pleased we could meet again, despite the circumstances." She said honesty and a bit of sadness in her voice. "You as well. Where.." I started about to ask her about Tali's whereabouts. "She will be here momentarily she said she needed to speak to someone important before the debating began." She answers. I nod. "Regardless of her, I feel that you have offended myself and the other Admirals in being late to this meeting." I recognize Gerrel immediately. My temper flares, then I feel Liara squeeze my arm. I step back a notch. I can sense Ash at my back. "To add further insult you bring this pregnant Asari with you. I am beginning to question whether we made a mistake in coming to you." I breathe deeply.

"You and Xen have made the mistakes. When Xen attacked the Geth although you were only a couple signatures away from being back home on Rannoch living in peace. Gerrel you made a mistake in bull rushing your way through my pilot. Now he is in the infirmary getting his broken foot fixed." I told them making every effort to leash my desire to hit him. "I barely tapped him it isn't my fault he lost his balance, but I hardly think that would have broken his foot." He said. "That was your second mistake. Lt. Moreau has Vrolik syndrome, which causes his bones to be brittle. Your mistake however was putting your hands on any of my crew members. Your third mistake was speaking about Dr. T'Soni the way you have. Push me no further Admiral Gerrel." I said

"I still question your capacity to lead. A crippled pilot and a pregnant woman, who chose to give in to her urges, which led to her current condition, are not the best of crews choices." He said. I saw a form rush by and saw that same familiar form punch Gerrel in the gut. "You will never speak of my mate like that again. You will speak to Liara with respect, or the next time it is your faceplate I hit. Also that crippled Pilot as you say led the charge in the SR1 against Sovereign and the Geth on the Citadel, further on he flew this ship through the Omega 4 relay through all the Collector forces. Not to mention every time he pulled our asses out of the fire. He deserves as much respect as you would ask for yourself." Tali said angrily.

She turned her back to him and embraced Liara next to me. "I'm sorry my love, I wanted to call you a million times, but these Boshtets decided to go to war and forbid any communication." Xen cleared her throat. "Now I see why you have turned me down. However, if we could get back to the matter at hand. I think it is time for your mate to leave. This is a sensitive Quarian matter on a need to know basis." Xen said. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. "What is so funny?" Xen asked incredulously. "Go ahead love, do your stuff." Tali said happiness in her voice. For the next ten minutes she laid bare some of the highlights of Xen's life. "How? How do you know all of this and I take it the information Shepard received was from you." Liara smiles. "I am a very good information broker." She says. I can hear her exhaustion. "Ash take her back to her room. Thank you Liara. I'm sorry I had to push you so hard. You and the girls go get some rest now." I said. "Girls?" Tali asks. "We are having twins. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you differently. I wanted to tell you alone." She glared at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think before I spoke." I apologized.

"I'll take her." Tali says. "As an Admiral, you need to prioritize. This is an important meeting." Xen says to her. "I am. Raan, you know my stance on the matters at hand, you will be my voice. Shea whatever you need me to do, I will. But right now my mate and daughters need me more." She says. I nod. "Understood. If you want will catch up later." I said. "I'd love to." She said.

* * *

Tali

I put my arm around Liara's waist, I was finally home. "So, an Admiral huh? Is that what took you away from me?" She asks. "Yeah. I didn't know when I left or I would have told you. Then they had to vote for me to be inducted into the board, then we were working on a peace treaty with the Geth. Then Xen attacked them, and spaced all of Legion's and my hard work. Then Legion went missing. Debate after debate, which finally led here. Every moment I was away from you, I just longed to be with you again. So twins huh? When did we make the girls?" I asked. "Remember the night before you left to return to the fleet?" she asks. Boy did I ever. I know she couldn't tell, but I was blushing and getting myself all worked up with the memories. We sat down on her bed. "I can feel that you do. What happened was not intentional. I just was enjoying us too much and didn't think about it. I'm sorry." She says. I put my head on her shoulder. "Don't be. I'm happy about having kids with you, it is earlier then we planned, but I'm still very happy. In fact.." I removed my faceplate and kissed her succulent lips that I have missed every second of the day. "I'm thrilled." She smiles and puts my faceplate back on. "I'm glad I was worried. You wouldn't be and would leave me." She said. "Never my love. I am yours until the there is no breath in my body." I reassure her.

She pushes a button and I can hear a hiss. She removes my faceplate again. "Show me." She says seductively our lips meet again. My body aches with desire. "As sexy as you look in that suit, it needs to be gone." I tell her. "I agree. Yours too. We can't meld though." She says. "I'm good with that, I love being with you no matter how." I said. We stand up. I unbutton her suit jacket and button down shirt. My breath hitches at her white lacey bra and her gorgeous tits spilling out just about. "Keelah Liara. You are breathtaking." I groan with barely shackled desire. She releases each section of my suit she presses her lips to my pale grey skin and I shiver. "Goddess, so are you. Everyday you were away I ached for you bringing myself to pleasure remembering the taste of you skin, the way your silver eyes burned into my soul, the sounds you would make when I touched you like this." She trailed a palm across my chest touching my sensitive nipples. I moan loudly. "Yeah just like that love, that's how I remember it." She said in that sexy bedroom voice she reserved only for me.

I shiver again and quickly remove the rest of my suit and eagerly work on hers, I really want to rip it off of her, my hands begin to do just that when Liara steadies them. "As much as I want you to do that too, we can't. I borrowed this suit from Chey." I arched an eyebrow. "Make love now, talk later." She says huskily. "Who am I to deny such a lovely creature as you." Hastily we both begin removing her suit. I roll onto my side and we let our hands wander over each other. I place my hand over her belly, this too I find sexy and surreal. My babies are in her, growing, moving, and getting stronger. I kiss her lips and pepper kisses down to her chest and over each nipple. They were so hard and sensitive. I moved down to her belly and pepper kisses all over. "Hello my girls. Sorry it took your Daddy so long to get home to you. But I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I love you two." I feel Liara's hand in my obsidian hair she bunches it in her fist. "Tali.. as much as I love the kisses on my belly.. I need that perfect mouth somewhere else." She begs. I am positively dripping now. My mouth needs to be on her just as badly, I could already smell her arousal and see it quite clearly trickling down her legs. I don't give in right away. I lift her legs to my shoulders and trail my tongue down her thighs, lapping up her sweet nectar to the fountain of it's origin. "Goddess Tali.. I'm going combust if you don't lick my pussy now." She said. I grin. I loved how much she needed me. And I would bet the fleet it's as much as I needed her. "Keelah." I moan. I lower my mouth the her clit, and enclose it in my mouth and begin to suck and lick just the way she liked it. Her hand tightens in my hair again and pulls it just the way I liked it. Which doubles my pace.

* * *

Liara

The pure pleasure of her tongue is intense as is my need to meld with her to completely fuse us together. The need hammers in my mind like jackhammers, but I knew I couldn't. I needed something to get my mind off of melding. I pull her up by her head. "Turn around and back up." I tell her through clenched teeth. She turns around and begins to back up. I grew impatient and grabbed her hips and pulled her to my mouth. I gave her no time to resume on me and my mouth latches on to her desire and I begin my not so subtle or gentle assault. She arches he back and moans loudly after my first initial contact. "Slow down my love, I want to continue to taste you too." She says shakily. I don't want to, but I also want her mouth on me again. I stop a moment she readjusts her body slightly and pushes her hair aside and I feel her gloriously talented tongue back on my core and I resume my brutally loving assault on her. The need to meld is still there but it was muted.

"Oh.. Liara.. I need more of you. Stick your fingers in me honey." She pleads. "You.. ah too.. " I moan. Both of our movements are in sync as I plunge in two as does she, but we continue to lick, suck and nibble. Our joint symphony ends in a universe moving orgasm long awaited. We stay in each other and pant trying to catch our breath. "I had almost forgotten how good it felt to make love with you." She said. I tapped her ass with my hand she lifted her slight weight off of me and turned around and settled down next to me. One hand behind her head and raised on her elbow the other on my belly as I laid on my side arms folded beneath my head. "I have missed and loved you every day. I actually drove some of my agents crazy. I would ask them every hour on the hour if they had heard anything about you or your people. I got better once I rejoined the Normandy. It became easier to not obsess. I still missed you but Shea, Chey, Ash, and even Miranda helped me get through the worst by melding and sharing memories." I explained.

"I am glad they were able to help you." She said. "I'm sorry, you didn't have the same kind of help." I replied. "It's alright, I had the memories we shared, and Kal Reegar to talk to. It was hardest at night. Even the memories of holding you didn't help the loneliness. But all is well now. I have you and our girls. Have you come up with any names yet?" She asks I shook my head. "I couldn't think of any. Do you have any ideas?" I ask. "A couple, it makes it easier that they are girls. The first one born, I'd like to name after my mom. Leealla the second one Sheanne after Shea and Cheyenne, because I don't think we would have gotten together without their subtle interference." She said. "You call teasing us constantly about our feelings subtle?" I ask. "It was subtle for them. If they were aggressive about I have no doubt that we would have been locked in a room, until we had fucked and said we loved each other." She says. I laugh, because I could totally see them doing it.

"Hmm as much as I am loving these naked snuggles, I'm afraid you might need to put your suit back on." I tell her. "I don't not in here with you, I'm fully acclimatized to you. No sickness. However, you are right I need to get dressed again. Talk to Shea and find out what we are doing. Maybe find Chey and Miranda if I can, thank them for being there for you when I couldn't." she says. "They aren't on board, they are looking for her sister Oriana and their father. Miranda has decided it was time to confront him once and for all. Especially since they are expecting too. She is still in the first trimester." I explained. "And once those two get together they're as inseparable as Ash and Shea, or you and me." She says. I nod and kiss her one last time. "Now get dressed Admiral Zorah." I said to her. She kisses me again. "Ma'am, yes ma'am." She mock salutes and sits up. I watch her put piece by piece back on relishing the skin while I could. "I love you all." She kisses my lips and plants two on my belly. I sigh as she leaves.

* * *

Ashley

"With all due respect ma'am, I'd rather be down there fighting with you." I said to Shea. "We can discuss the implications of that statement when I return. I realize you are more then capable, but I need you in command in my stead." She tells me. "Liara is the XO, and she's been doing a fantastic job every time." I try to argue my point. Thankfully it was just Tali and Garrus in the room with us. I would have never been so obstinate if anyone else was around. "Yes. She has but one day you may want to or gain a ship to command and I am trying to give you practical experience at the job." I sigh. Her posture and tone changes. Shea is speaking to me not as my CO but my wife. "Honey, I know you don't like me going into unknowns without you, and normally I would be more then happy to take you. No offense to Tali, but I really don't trust Xen. I want my ship and Liara protected. You know right now Liara can't use her Biotics. Her hand to hand is great, but.." She says. "I know, I know she isn't moving so well." I said.

"If I didn't have to go as a liaison between my people and Shea, I would stay." Tali adds. I sigh again. "I know." I hear footsteps approaching and readjust my posture. "I assure you ma'am, your ship will still be here and yours when you return. I will give my all to protect it and the crew." I said saluting. "Dismissed Lt." she says saluting back. I nod once and about face back to the CIC. I type a quick message. "Be safe my love." She responds. "I'll be back by lunch time and I sure could use a good meal ." I smile. "How can I make you food when I'm supposed to be commanding your ship ." A ping. "Oh yeah. Well damn!" I smiled. _"She better come back home to me in one piece."_ I thought.

I think my heart might have tried to stop a couple of times. The first being when the docking tube detached and it almost seemed she'd get spaced again. Then again when she triggered a Geth land mine, but thankfully there was enough time for her to move back a bit so her shields took all the damage. I knew it would take me awhile to get that whirring sound from the Geth core. But everything seemed calm now. I watched the scene through Shea's head camera. The lift began to move, out of Tali's camera I saw two Geth come through the door and one shoots a rocket at the platform. It shook and once again my heart threatened to stop as she ran for the ledge and grabbed Tali and Garrus's hands as the platform fell, they pulled her up. The feed got harder to see as they traveled several ladders, it was so dark. All I could see was what Shea's and the others lights hit which was mostly Shea's back and what was right in front of her.

Shea got to where the Reaper signature was. "Let's see what is broadcasting the signal." I heard Tali said. "Legion?" Shea asked the Geth. "Shepard-Commander. Help us." It pleaded. "Get him out of there now Tali!" she orders. In moments he is free, and they are fighting a platoon of Geth led by a Prime. Close quarters was hard enough, but the Quarian heavy fleet started to press the advance. "Traynor open a channel to Gerrel now!" we connected. "What the Hell do you think you are doing our people are down there! Hold you fire!" I yell at him. "We have an advantage we need to press it. Shepard's a soldier she understands." He says. "I'm a soldier too, and that is my family you are shooting at down there!" I no longer cared about keeping it professional.

When Gerrel came on board, Vega restrained me from tearing him apart. No one could restrain Liara. "Consider yourself lucky they survived, but if you ever put my bondmate and family at risk like that again, I will find every bit of information I can on you and tear apart your life bit by bit. You may wonder if I have the power to do such a thing. Rest assured nothing can stop the Shadow Broker." She glared at him and I shivered. _"Remind me to never cross the Shadow Broker."_ Shea calmed the issue.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I had to go off story timeline to make the next chapter work. but I hope you all enjoy it. Fluffy times ahead.**

* * *

Shea

"Admiral Gerrel, although I do understand and even agree with your decision, I'd appreciate a bit of warning." I said. I heard Tali mutter under her breath, what sounded like a few choice Quarian curses, but the only one that was familiar to me was Boshtet. After he left I contacted Hackett and gave him an update on my end and he returned with an update on his end. As I walked past I heard a garbled message. "EDI can you clear this up?" I ask. Now the message was clear Admiral Koris was pinned down on Rannoch. "Thank you Commander. We will do what we can to keep them distracted, until he can be rescued, the Civilian fleet needs him." Raan said. "Can your fleets hold out a bit longer, we'll go extract him." I said. "We will try but with those Geth fighters it won't be easy." She said. "I have an idea." I replied.

My idea seemed to work well. I sent Ash, Tali, and James to take down the jamming tower, while they did that I took Javik and Garrus with me to the server. Where I found out why the Quarians initially began the war. It was simple and irritating, fear. They started a war because they were afraid when the Geth asked if it was alive and had a soul. Ash picked us up and I spoke to Koris and convinced him to give us his coordinates. Once on board our shuttle we rendezvoused with his fleet. Then it was back to the Normandy. Finally everything was in place to attack the Geth base where another Reaper signal was originating from if we took that out it could stop the Geth attacks, then we could get this whole mess resolved.

"You are not leaving me on the ship this time." Ash said firmly. "As you wish wifey." I said. "When did you two finally get married?" Tali asks "About six weeks ago. We recorded a video of it for you, we're sorry we couldn't wait for you to be with us." Ash said. "It's ok, for all you knew I could have been dead. I'll watch the video when we get back." She said. We landed on Rannoch again. "I think the living room window should go right here." Tali said. "Something we should no Tals?" I ask. She explained a bit about how the Quarian's felt having to live their home world and the meaning behind the saying "Keelah Se'lai". "Liara and I have agreed that if I got my home world back we would settle down here, and raise our all of our little blue children." Tali says." Then I will do all I can to help you get it back for now though, I hope this will do." I hand her a rock from the surface. "It's a start." She says.

"Dear God that was a lot of Primes, tough S.O.B's I'm really glad we got a platoon to help us." Ash says. I track down the Reaper signal and use the Normandy's targeting system to fire. The ground beneath us seems to groan and shake, I fall off the edge of the platform. I had just regained my balance when I saw a gigantic leg appear accompanied by the on sound constantly plaguing my nightmares. "It's a fucking Reaper, not just the signal. Retreat! Everyone get to the escape vehicle. We run and just get to the Geth fighter as the Reaper rights itself. I turn the turret towards it. "Go Legion! Now!" we escape just as the fleets fire from space it isn't enough to destroy it. "Shepard-Commander it is still operational, but we have time to get away completely." Legion says. "No pull over. If we leave now the Geth stay under Reaper control and the Quarians are dead. This ends now. The firing chamber appears to be a weak point when priming. EDI, patch the Quarians into the Normandy's weapon system. I want the targeting laser synced up to the whole damn fleet." I said. "Understood." She replies.

"Really Shea you're going to take that thing on foot?" Ash says. "Not much choice love. This threat needs to end now." I said. "Shea if this doesn't… If we don't make it.. " Ash says. "You worry too much baby." I said. "I think you are insane, but I love you. Give 'em hell my love." She says. "When don't I? other then when I'm giving you a much more pleasurable hell." I tease.

* * *

Liara

I watched in horror as Shea dodged and shuffled barely missing being hit by it's laser, I cringed when it got to close to the vehicle Tali and Ashley were in, I trembled with fear as the Reaper was almost on top of Shea. Ash was probably going crazy and digging her nails into the nearest surface, heart threatening to beat out of her chest or explode. I know I would be if Tali were standing in Shea's shoes. When the Reaper exploded, we all cheered. The cheering died when Shea told Legion to upload his code, it was still Reaper but at least they could choose and think for themselves. Tali was frantic worried the fleets wouldn't cease fire. "Shea please you can't choose them over my people. Please stop him." She begged. I was angry, but I had to have faith in Shea. "No one else is dying today. All fleets hold your fire." Shea said. "This Admiral Zorah, Shepard speaks with my authority." Tali adds her voice trusting Shea.

Admiral Gerrel of course wants to keep fighting and wipe out the Geth. "You're peoples whole history is attacking the Geth first, would you not defend yourselves if you could. The Geth don't want to fight you. If you can believe that for just one minute this war can be finally over. Please Keelah Se'lai." The silence was deafening. " All fleets stand down. This war is over." Gerrel says. Finally he does the smart thing, the right thing. The happiness cannot last long, in giving the other Geth individuality Legion had to give his life, to free his people. After a somewhat tense scene between a Geth Prime and Admiral Raan peace was finally achieved. I switched to Tali's feeds as she looked at a beautiful sunset that I could honestly see greeting every day.

"Shopping for another house?" I ask. "Beach front property." Tali says. "Claim it fast. It's a buyers market." I reply. She sighs and I see her surroundings shake and then lower to the ground as if she was sitting. She looks at Shea as she sits next to her. "You okay? I know working with the Geth will be difficult." Shea says. "You know I'm not staying. I'm coming with you. I have been away from Liara and our girls too long." She says and my heart melts. "I would understand if you felt the need to stay. The girls and I will be ok." I tell her. "I know you would my heart, but I would not." She says. "I wasn't going to ask. You know I'd love it if you came with us." I said. "Liara I don't know how much time we have left or I we can even beat the Reapers. But whatever time we have left, I want to spend it with you my heart and soul." She says.

She has almost the same conversation with Shea, only less lovey-dovey. She looks over the horizon. It will be years before we can live without our suits, but right now I have this. I switch back to Shea and see Tali remove her mask and breath in the air. I worry a bit and want to demand she put her mask back on, but I can give her this. My attention is diverted by an important message notification. "Kai Leng's ship has been pinged heading for a planet. I look at the map again. _"Horizon, how much more can that poor colony take. They were still recovering from the Collector attack. Poor Sam once again her home is under attack."_ I think. I better tell Shea when she gets back. She will not be pleased, also Councilor Tevos wishes to speak to her on the Citadel. At the moment we are closer to Horizon. I know Shea would want to check it out. It is never good when Cerberus land anywhere, and whatever they're doing there needs to be stopped. I send a written message to Joker. "Are you sure Liara?" Joker asks. "Yes unless Shea says differently, that's probably where we should go next." I tell him. "Ok, I'll get the course set up to go when Shea returns." He says. "Thank you joker. I'm still looking into Tiptree for you." I tell him. "Thanks I really appreciate that." He says. We disconnect and as soon as Shea is on board, I approach her and share what I found. "Good call. Joker head to Horizon." She orders. "Yes ma'am, ETA two hours."

* * *

Ashley

Shea had just finished her interview with Allers as I was heading to the shower. I waved at Diana in farewell, I had come to the conclusion that she wasn't so bad for a reporter. I guess it helped her case that Sam loved her and from what I could see the love was mutual. I hopped in the shower as Shea sent her report to the Alliance high command. I didn't even say hello, I was a bit tired and just wanted to shower and then eat. Cuddle a bit with her as I drifted off to sleep. It would appear she took it as I was mad, because when I got out of the shower she was setting dinner on a table. _"Where did we get the table from_? _"_ I wondered. "Ash, I know what I did was reckless and scared you, but it was the only thing I could come up with on the fly. I am sorry that I made you angry." She said looking down at her feet looking like an adorable kid who felt bad for doing something wrong.

I walked over to her albeit quicker then I thought, she seemed to cringe but be ready for me to hit her. I reach out and stroke her cheek and kiss her gently. She is still tense expecting a strike that would never come. "Shea Alexandra Shepard. I promised you I would never hit you again, and I meant it. You are both the craziest and bravest woman I have ever met, and I love you for it. Yes taking on a Reaper on foot was ludicrous, but I too saw no other option. I am proud and in awe of you. You faced something truly terrifying and stood your ground figuratively speaking. You say you are no miracle worker, but yet you stopped a 300 year old war. Once the bitterest of enemies and you helped them make peace. True there is still a lot of work ahead for them, but because of you they may now have a chance to right their past wrongs." I told her

She placed her hand over mine that was cupping her cheek. "You aren't mad?" she asks. "At first I was, but on the way back to our ship I had time to think things through and that is when I realized, you had no other options, I was no longer angry." I said. "Are you sure, you've barely said two words to me?" she asks. "Oh, I'm sorry baby. I'm just tired and hungry and sad for Horizon, it's like that place is a beacon for people to attack or take over. I can only imagine how Sam is feeling." I explained. "Oh.. Okay.. I just thought.." she begins I place two fingers on her lips. " I know, and that is my fault. I'm sorry my love." I tell her. I wipe away the tears shimmering in her eyes. "The food is a most welcome sight, shall we eat, snuggle and get some shut eye?" I ask. Her smile beams. "Yes please, but I thought maybe we could have some special naker snuggles tonight." She says fake pouting. "You are adorable, but we'll just have to see. Right now food and sleep is uppermost in my mind." She pulls out my chair and kisses the top of my head. I grab her hand and kiss it. "Thank you sweet heart." I say, she nods and sits in her seat.

We never really talk during meals after missions, we are mostly too tired to. But I had to ask. "Where did you get the table from?" she smiles sheepishly. "I may or may not have commandeered it from the crew quarters." I laugh remembering our conversation about how she acquired booze for the Christmas party a couple years ago. "Which is Shea speak for you stole it." She smiles. "You know me so well, though looking at it here, I'm not sure I'll be returning it." She says. "The hell you won't, once we wake up, the first thing you are going to do is return it to the quarters. If you really want a table we can purchase one on the Citadel, when we go meet Councilor Tevos." I said in a firm tone. "Fine, but can we at least have sex on it first. After our first encounter with table sex, I seem to dream about it and desire it quite a lot actually." I shake my head. "When we buy our own we can, but then we'll never eat on it again after that." I said she grins. _"Damn it."_ She pouts. "But Ash that's what I want the table for, so I can eat my favorite tasty treat on it all the time. I loves me some Ash pie." I throw my napkin at her. We both laugh.

* * *

Chey

After I watched her pace for the hundredth time in the past hour, I had to put a stop to it. She was driving me nuts. "Babe, calm down, you're wearing a hole in the floor." I said. "No I will not calm down. Are you not aware we might be too late. Oriana could be dead for all we know. We shouldn't have wasted so much time. What if I failed her." She says with attitude. "Love we aren't too late, she's fine." I tell her trying to reassure her. "Think positively you negative Nelly." I add. "You think positively you asshole." She glares at me, and resumes her pacing. I sigh and pull her gently to my arms. "Honey, I know how you feel, but if you give in to your doubts you've already lost." I said. She tries to push off of me and my arms are around her like a steal cage. "You and your impossible strength." She says. "I thought you liked my impossible strength." I tease. She sighs. "I'm sorry Chey. It's just every minute she is with that mad man, doing whatever he wants to her." I kiss her forehead. "It's alright love. We'll save her and I have every confidence in you that whatever he has done or not done to her you'll figure it out and help her." She leans her back further into my chest, and relaxes.

"Miri, do you honestly think he'd ever hurt her?" I ask. "Not Physically no. But the psychological scars aren't so easy to fix. I still deal with the ones that he gave me." She says. I hug her. "Then we'll help her together, I'm no stranger to psychological damage myself." She squeezes my arms beneath hers. "I know darling. But you seem to have adjusted well." She says. "Only because of you. Just holding you in my arms like this, helps a great deal. I'm not alone in this anymore, neither are you, and neither will Ori be." I tell her. I lean down and kiss her shoulder. I see her smile out of the corner of my eye. "Thank you my dear heart. I don't know what I'd do without you here." She says. "You'd crack and crumble under the weight of your genius brain." I tease. She playfully swats my arm. "Not likely. If you weren't around maybe I could get a decent nights sleep and be able to function better without the constant distraction." She says equally teasing. "No. I like my reasons better. Therefore I am right and you are wrong." I said.

She turns into my body and straddles my hips. "Oh, is that so?" she asks. "Yep." I reply. "And why is that?" she asks moving a bit. I resist the urge to clench my teeth, I will not let her know how torturously pleasurable this is becoming. "Because, I have the penis. Every one knows the one with the penis is always right." I respond. "Really? And there's nothing I can do to change your mind." She grinds her pelvis against mine. I moan with need. "Damn you woman." I roll us over and get on top of her, clothes begin to come off skin touches skin. I'm hard as hell, she's slick with need. An alarm sounds. "Fucking Hell!" I exclaim and clamber off of her, my erection making it hard to walk comfortably. "All comms are down!" she sidles up next to me in the cockpit. "We've lost navigation, we need to land at Sanctuary now!" I state and get it in the pilots seat.

We break through the atmosphere at a perilous speed. "Harvester on our right!" she shouts. I barely miss it. "Evasive maneuvers!" I shout. The shuttle shakes as we bank the side of the Harvester. "Are you sure you can fly this thing through this mess?" she asks. "Of course. I'm a Shepard after all." I said. "That's what I'm afraid of." She says. I laugh. "Come on, I'm not nearly as bad as Shea. Don't you remember who did most of the driving in the Mako, not too mention the hammerhead?" I ask. "Oh yes I remember the hammerhead well, your driving was only slightly better the Shea's." she says trying to keep it light despite the shit storm around us. "I'll have you know that was my first time learning to pilot a hammerhead, the Alliance never uses them." I bank left and slide through a Cerberus and Harvester duking it out mid air. I manage to land our shuttle smoothly. "Well… that was a thing." I said. "Time to move!" Miri shouts as we fire through some husks and get into the facility.

* * *

Miranda

We had just made it through the doors, when the water started filling up the basin to hide the entrance. "No way to go but forward I guess." Chey said. "Thank you Mrs. States the obvious. Come on Ori needs us." I retorted. She arches her eyebrows at me. "Sorry, it's the baby's fault. I blame the hormone and adrenaline." I said apologetically. "Uh-huh, stop using our son as an excuse." She teases me. "Our daughter you mean." I said. "Nope." She replies, I roll my eyes and push her forward. She pulls up her Biotic barrier and places it around us, with her always leading in the front. When I asked her why she kept doing that, and that I was perfectly capable of walking up front or next to her she explained. "I'm an excellent shield." We argued a bit about her treating me like a porcelain doll, to which she responded by taking me hard and fast and anything but gentle. After that fan-freaken tastic bout of sex we discussed it more. "You two are my world, and it would crumble into nothingness without you. Please just let me be your shield." Then I kissed her, made gentle love to her and agreed, but only if she didn't put herself at too much risk. When at first it pissed me off, now it was sweet and made my heart feel all funny.

Room by room we systematically searched, reading and grabbing what data we could. We took out the Reaper forces we could and sealed others away, but still no sign of Ori or father. I left messages here and there so that if people did come here, perhaps they would listen and turn back. To really stop this insanity and save these innocent refugees from becoming experiments for my father and TIM we needed to open up communications. The galaxy needed to be warned. We continued through the facility, I feel myself begin to panic then I feel Chey's reassuring hand on the small of my back urging me through the next door to the comm tower we get it fixed up, but the controls are in the room to the front and below us. "That has to be where they are it's the next to last room." She says to me. I like her enthusiasm, but it does little to ease my worry. _"What if we are too late and Ori ceased being important to father and she was one of those husks we killed."_ She squeezes my arm. "Miri." I sighed. "I know, I know try to be positive." I said.

I was finishing my message when Kai Leng dropped down from above us. "Miri!" I dodged his sword attack and ran a bit a way from him. Immediately Chey is in front of me. He attempts to hit her several times but he either misses or she blocks it. Something came flying towards Chey, it bounced off of her shields and clattered to the floor I see it was a knife an it's point of origin was none other then my father. He smirks but is surprised when Oriana points a gun at him. She fires, but misses father grabs her. "Ori!" I shout this distracts Chey enough that Kai Leng kicks and sweeps her legs out from under her he follows it up with a quick boot to the ribs. She is winded, he comes for me but another barrier erects around me. Chey is standing now and she charges as he thrusts his sword towards my abdomen. It sticks into her belly and it is good and stuck. Kai Leng tries to pull it out to strike again. She grabs his arms and pushes him further away but unfortunately it causes the blade to push through her more. He looks panicked, I am terrified and Chey grins and brings her Omni tool down on his blade severing it in the middle. She jumps up uses nova and then warp. He is pushed back he scrambles away. "Chey!" I shout, and run to her side as she falls I cradle her head in my lap. Ori elbows father he tightens he grip and pushes the gun to her temple. The door opens and I hear Shea's voice. "Miranda?" she asks. "Here over her quickly, Chey is hurt really bad." I tell her.

I see her legs come forward and she trains her gun on my father. "Tali find whatever information you can. James, Ash get Chey on board and to Chakwas. Miranda are you alright?" she asks. "I'm a little banged up, but nothing serious Chey took most of the damage." I said. I slowly stood up.

* * *

Tali

I started hacking into main frame as Ash and James took Chey back to the ship. Shea faced Henry Lawson her pistol raised. "Put the gun down." She orders. "No Oriana tried to shoot me. Miranda's poisonous influence no doubt." He said. "I'm sorry she missed." Shea says then looks towards Miranda. "Where is Kai Leng?" He off after stabbing that amazon of a whore. He took my research and left us here to die." Henry said. A flicker of blue tells me Miranda is pissed and Shea's hand gripping her pistol harder told me she was pissed. I was pissed too. "She isn't a whore, she's my wife." Miranda pulses. "Miranda." Shea warns her biotics fizzle out. Miranda moves a bit closer. "That's close enough. Both of you! I will kill you both." He says. "This ends here, for now I'm going to ignore your insult to my sister." Shea says. I'm itching to try my new stealth mode on Chiktika and end his miserable life but with Oriana as his hostage, I couldn't risk her getting hurt.

"On the contrary. Now that the Reapers are taken care of, we have a way out." Henry said. "Let her go." Shea demands. "Shea don't let him take her." Miranda says. "Shea.. Please." Oriana says. "I don't have much of a problem with you. Give me Oriana and the research data and you can walk." Shea says. Though I know she wants to kill him as much as everyone else her in the room. "You want a lot. What do I get out of it?" he asks. "Your life. What's that worth to you?" Shea counters. He pushes Oriana away and points the gun at Shea. "I want out alive. Deal." Miranda flares blue and throws him through the window. "No Deal." Miranda approaches Oriana slowly. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" she asks. She helps Oriana up. "It's ok. Ori you're safe now." She hugs her tightly. "I'm fine… I just want get out of here." Oriana replies. "We will. Give me a minute , okay?" Miranda replies.

"Shea.. I can't believe it's you. I'm sorry Chey got hurt because of me." She says to her. "We caught a break. I'm just glad we got here in time. Karin messaged me and said Chey would be fine. I don't blame you I blame Kai Leng." Shea assures her hugging her. "So am I. I never pictured Chey and I as damsels in distress." Miranda said. "Baby are you ok?" Liara asks on our private channel. "I'm ok. Love is all this information getting to you alright?" I ask her. "Slowly, but yes. Chey is in surgery now, I keep checking in on her through the window. Is everyone else ok?" she asks. "Miranda and Oriana are a bit shook up but otherwise fine." I tell her.

"How did you do all this?" Shea asked, I know Liara is listening in as well. "Finding father wasn't all that hard once I confirmed he worked for TIM. Then all I had to do was follow the lies. Then when we saw what this place was we couldn't walk away." She said. "Of course." Shea said. "Things got really complicated with the Reapers and when Kai Leng showed up." Miranda says. "You survived not many could say that." Shea states. "Thanks to your warning and Chey's insistence on being our shield." She touches her belly which was only slightly raised from the baby. "You two broke into a fortified Cerberus lab while it was being attacked by the Reapers. I think you both did amazing." Shea says. I can't help but agree. "I had to find Ori, nothing would stop me." She said. "You did find her and we found you again, that's what matters most." Shea said.

"We're sorry if we worried you." Miranda says. "Of course, I was worried about all three of you. You're my family and my friends." Shea said. "It was nothing we couldn't handle." Miranda said with a slight smile. "I know. At least Oriana is safe." Shea said. Miranda sighed. "Yes, I just wish she didn't have to see all this." She said. "About your father." Shea says. "I'm glad he's gone Shea, I'm sorry if that sounds cold. But I had to end this, for my family's sake." She said. "Yes you did, for our family. Never forget Miranda you are family to all of us, even before you and Chey got together" Shea kisses the top of her head. Even though I mostly disliked Miranda, I still loved her like a sister.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry for how log it took to get this chapter done. I hope you all enjoy. This chapter is for Faith's Fangs, I hope it isn't too painful. : )**

* * *

Liara

I watched as Chey's heart monitor began to spike. I laid a gentle and reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Chey, it's alright you're safe now. You're back home with us." She doesn't thrash at all and slowly opens her eyes emerald meets sapphire. "Liara?" I nod. "Where..?" her eyes widen. "Miri? The baby? Oriana?" I make a shushing gesture and point to the bed next to hers where Miranda is snuggled into the N7 hoodie she had left behind. "Both are fine. Miranda's exhausted the baby is completely fine, and Oriana is exploring the ship and crew. She seems particularly fascinated with Garrus though." I told her, exhaling the breath she had been holding she relaxes further. "As for the where, we are two hours out rom the Citadel. Tevos wanted to speak to Shea. Rest more. You were lucky the blade went in your old gun shot wound. Nothing vital was hit. Karin stitched you up and lathered it up with medigel. With your accelerated healing you should be completely fine within a week. Ready for duty in two days." I push back the hair on her forehead. Tali comes in with two trays of food. "Here honey, you need to eat and then I would greatly appreciate it if you laid down. You've been on your feet for hours. I'll keep Chey company tonight." She says to me. I smile. "Thank you baby, I will do as you ask." I said.

We ate and caught up on what's been happening in our lives. "How are the girls?" she asks. "There fantastic. I show her the ultra sound videos. She smiles, "They both look great. Any names yet?" she asks. "That would depend on which one comes out first. We decide that the first one born will be named after my mother Leealla. The second one will be called Sheanne, after you and Shea." Tali answers. "Those are wonderful names. We haven't figured names out yet, we're kinda waiting to name them when they get big enough for us to find out its gender." Chey said. "That might get a bit complicated if it's a girl like you." I point out. "If that's the case we have decided on a gender neutral name, like mine." She explains. "Your name is gender neutral, I have never met a male with that name." I said. "Really?" she shrugs. "I just always assumed it was." She says. I stand up slowly and I feel a kick. "Oh!" both Tali and Chey sit up fast. "Are you alright Li?" Tali asks. "I'm fine both girls just kicked me." I said.

"Can we feel?" Chey asks. I nod and place each of their hands on my belly. The girls kick again, they smile and laugh. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to take Li to bed." Tali says to Chey. "Please take your time. I'm not going anywhere." She says with a suggestive wink, which sets me to blushing. Tali places her arm around my waist, and escorts me out of the room. "Do you think they're coming soon?" she asks. "No not for at least two more months." I tell her. "I certainly hope this war is over by then." She says. "Me too, I really wouldn't want to give birth while the Normandy is in a fire fight with Reaper forces, or when we have to escape quickly." I share her sentiment. "Hi Sam. Go ahead and knock off for the night. I'm sure a certain reporter would like to eat dinner with you." I tell her. "Are you sure? I don't mind really." She says. "Go. Spend time with your woman, before it's too late and none of us can be with the ones we love in relative peace." She smiles brightly and hugs Tali and me. "Thank you." She says and scurries off.

Tali helps me remove my clothes and lays them to the side. I lay down on the bed in naught but my skin. She retrieves the lotion from our nightstand and squirts some in her hands and rubs them together to warm the lotion a bit. So began what was to be our nightly ritual. She rubs the lotion all over my skin and massages my feet. It felt so good I moaned and moisture seeped out of my azure. She stood up and pressed the button to sterilize the room and removed her suit. She grabs my hand and pushes it down to her pussy. "Look what you do to me, with your voice." I feel her folds are already drenched. I gently stoke her and more fluid trickles down. I loved how responsive she was to my touch alone.

* * *

Ashley

I was sitting on one of the couches my legs spread across Shea's lap reading Sappho, while she finished her report on Horizon, at least I thought she was. Her face began to turn red and she looked at me then away again. "What are you writing?" I ask. She moves the datapad away. "N-Nothing..!" she exclaims her face beet red. Now I was very curious, I reach for the datapad she pulls it away. I wasn't going to let that stop me. I launch at her at we begin a wrestling match, the prize being the datapad and maybe a little something special later. _"Damn her height and strength. Desperate times."_ I think and grab the only ticklish spot she had on her now, just below her pussy on her inner thighs. She begins to squirm, yes it does arouse me greatly, but I'm on a mission. I will not let that deter me. "Damn you woman! You cheated." She says as I escape her with the datapad and lock myself in the bathroom. "All's fair in love and datapads." I said. "Fuck you Ash!" she says. "Maybe later babe." I pull up the file she was on, it was labeled EAC. I had no clue what that meant. _"Only one way to find out."_ I tapped the icon, it read Erotic Ash Collection. I tapped the one dated for today, the one she had been working on and began to read it.

"I watch her as she reads, a secret smile on her lips. The one that tells me she's reading something good. Her bare legs over mine, I love her long silky legs. I follow them up her body. She is wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and her light blue panties. I wonder if they're her silky, almost see through ones, that I reverently touch when she isn't around. She scratches her belly lifting her shirt up to do so. Fuck yeah they are, I can see her dark curly hairs that guard her delicious cunt. I want to slide my hands up her smooth toned legs to the hem of her shirt and slide it up as I slide my tongue down the crotch of her panties, then pull them down, her gorgeous curves and legs. I think I may be slightly drooling. I should probably stop where my mind is going, but she looks so fucking sexy right now."

My mind is beginning to picture what she was describing. I continued reading. "Fuck it, I want to wrap my tongue around her clit and tease the lips of her pussy until she begs me to fuck her. Damn I wish had a cock like Chey, I want to feel her on me surrounding me with her heat. Maybe I should use that toy I bought that is like the one I found in Chey's room. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't. We've never used a toy before. She probably would hate it. I guess it will just have to stay in it's box in my nightstand, but I really want to be deep inside her pistoning her like I do with my fingers.. Oh shit! She's looking at me" I close out of the file, and leave to return to the other room. Shea nervously laughs. "You never asked." I said and put the datapad down and went to her nightstand. I pulled out the box and opened it, the fake cock was already out of the plastic packaging. I walk over to her.

"Is this what you wanted buried deep inside of me?" I ask. She gulps and nods. "Your such a naughty woman. Maybe I should bury it in you instead. Would you like that?" I ask, my tone is not angry, but strained with desire. She looks away face even redder and nods. I kneel in front of her and remove her sleeping shorts and underwear it is slightly damp. I lick her folds getting her wetter and turn on the dildo and insert it in to her. "All you had to do was ask. I've thought about it too, and this." I wrap my lips around the head and push my mouth down on the shaft. She tenses and moans. I keep up my oral dance until she bunches her hand in my hair. "Please.. I want to be in you.. I need to fuck you deeply." I smile a gently nip the tip. "Now who was the one begging." I tease her vocally as my fingertips tease the fake shaft. She pulls me up and fuses our lips together. She gives no warning as she rips my panties off and pushes in my slick channel with ease. A wall finds my back as she devours my neck, lips, and nips while thrusting into me at a speed I have never felt before and it has me squirting and screaming in no time. "I need more." She bends me over the desk, her thrusts are wild until she to comes hard and screaming.

* * *

Miranda

I watch my love sleep, for now she is at peace. Akuze hardly haunting her dreams. I like to think that she senses my presence, and it makes her calm. But I know it's just the drugs pumping through her bloodstream. I wasn't that much of a romantic, but Chey was. She was my balance. I am tempted to touch her cheeks and hair, to kiss her lips. I don't stop myself from doing just that. I press my hands to her cheek nudge her hair with my nose and lower my lips to hers. " My prince you have come and awakened me with true love's kiss." She says smiling and I do to. "Hello my sleeping beauty. We almost lost you." I said holding on to my tears. "I'm sorry mistress, would you like to punish me now?" she asks cheekily. I laugh and kiss her again. "Not this time my little heart" I say back.

She opens her arms and I fall into them. My tears running down my face in rivers. She touches my cheek and pulls me closer out lips meeting again and again. "Ahem." She looks up. "Not a good time sis." Chey says. "Yes well… umm we're on the Citadel. And I thought you two might need provisions. I'm sorry we couldn't get your ship." Shea says. "It's alright everything that was important is right here." I said hugging them both to me. I feel my arse being squeezed. I think it was Chey, but I don't see the grin of admittance. "Alright, who just squeezed my arse?" I asked. Shea raises her hand. "Guilty. I've always wanted to know what your ass felt like. It's nice, toned, but not to firm." She said. I am actually shocked, I guess my face showed it because Chey burst out laughing. "Really Chey? You're just going to cackle like a mad woman while your sister molests your wife and the mother of your unborn children?" She smiles. 'Yes, because now I have a reason to grope Ash." Chey said.

"No absolutely not." Shea said. "You should of thought about that before you molested my wife." Chey responds. I chuckle. "Yeah, fair is fair Shea. Though since I was the victim of your assault it should be me doing the groping." I said. Now they are the ones shocked. "What Ash is very good looking," I said. I started laughing. "I'm just kidding, not about Ash's looks, but I don't need to grope her. I have Chey, no one's better looking then her." I smile at her. She smiles broadly. "I love you too." Chey said. "Right.. so umm.. supplies? Citadel?" Shea reminds us. "Oh right. Yeah we need things. I'll go ahead and get them. As for you missy, stay in bed until Karin says otherwise. You promise right now." I said. "I promise. I will behave." She says.

Shea was walking with me, but she seemed distracted. "Was my arse really great enough to render you speechless?" I ask with a hint of teasing. "What? No!.. I mean it was very nice.." she says. "Shea, what's going on with you? Are you nervous to speak to Tevos?" I ask concerned. "No. I was debating something." She said. "Well, don't keep us in suspense." I said. "I was debating on asking you for advice, about Ash." She said. "Well, you would know her better then I. But you can ask and I'll try to help." I tell her. "I'm a soldier through and through and have never had a relationship before. I want to do something special and romantic for her, just so she knows how much I love her. I was wondering if maybe you might have some ideas?" she asks. I was a bit disbelieving. "You the woman who wrote, spoke and read dozens of poems to her and for her during your time apart, are asking me the supposed 'ice queen' for advice." I said.

She nodded. "I'd ask Chey, but she would probably tease me more then help me." Shea said. "You are probably right." I replied knowing my wife well. I thought a moment. "I'm sorry Shea. I got nothing unless you know how to give massages. Which is pretty much the only romantic thing I can think of." I admitted. "Sadly that is a skill set I do not have. But thank you anyways. Maybe I'll ask Tali." She says and goes looking for the energetic Quarian aforementioned. I wished I could have helped more.

* * *

Tali

"Are you sure you'll be alright while I'm gone Li?" I asked her as she sat down to look through some of her feeds. "Yes baby, I'll be fine. Really Tals I know you are just trying to make up for being absent so long. It is sweet honey, but not necessary right now. If you would though please get me a dessert of some sort, Asari preferably." She tells me. "Ok my love. I will look for something." It was almost a ritual for us now, whenever we part ways, I kiss her lips then two kisses on each side of her belly. "Daddy will be back soon. I love you all." She kisses me again. " I love you. Be safe. And if anyone troubles you, let them know the shadow broker is always watching." I nod and exit the ship. I was a bit surprised to se Shea waiting for me. I appreciated the company and it would probably make shopping easier with her next to me.

"Coming to keep me company?" I ask. "I can if you want me to. I was wanting some relationship advice." It was strange the way we switched roles like that, normally I ask her for advice. Occasionally I ask Chey. "Ok. I'll help if I can." I tell her. "So, I want to do something romantic and thoughtful for Ash, but I'm not sure what I should do. Do you have any ideas?" she asks. "I am not really sure. Quarian's idea of romance is different then humans. For example Liara wants an Asari dessert of some sort she doesn't care what. So I'm going to buy her as many different ones as I can afford. To us getting something our mates want is romantic, but to you it is just being sweet." I said.

She sighs. " I have asked everyone I can and still nothing is sticking out. Maybe I should just get us some dinner somewhere and will just watch a vid or something. Maybe there is really no such thing as romance during a war." She says defeated. I don't really know what to say so I just hug her. "Well if you are getting dinner you might as well come with me on my quest for Liara's dessert." I suggest. "Okay." She says simply and we begin walking to the restaurant district. "So why such a need to do something romantic?" I asked.

"It's this war. I'm trying to do everything, that needs to be done. Gather all the species together, and I'm still not sure we have a chance. How much time do any of us really have left? I want her to know how special she is to me. I don't have any admirals to defend her honor for. I don't have anyone to duel for her. So I'm a little clueless about romancing a girl. Our relationship was forged in battles and war. I don't think I know much else but how to fight and kill." She explains. I am reminded of their wedding video and Liara saying that Shea had put it all together the way Ash had always dreamed. That seemed pretty romantic to me. I remember the crew telling me she had stole their table and took it to her room to have dinner with Ash, some candles were stolen too. That seemed fairly romantic too.

I chuckled. "What?" she asks. "You are clueless.." I said. " I know, that's why I was asking for advice. "She says slightly perturbed. "Keelah. Shea, I saw the wedding video did you not put that together for Ash?" I asked. "Well, it was Ash's idea it was her dream wedding mostly, somethings had to change due to the circumstances." She explains. "Mmm.. Did you not also steal a table and some candles from the crew quarters for a special dinner with Ash?" I asked. "I had to apologize for taking on that Reaper on Rannoch." She says. Even her asking the whole crew about romantic ideas, putting herself out there. She showed her crew that the great Commander Shepard was not infallible. "You admitted to asking every crew member including Chey, who if I'm not mistaken probably teased you a bunch." I said. She nodded. "I want her to feel special, because she is very special and precious to me." I felt frustrated now, she still wasn't getting it. All of these things she did for Ash, did just that. I sighed. "You'll get it later, I need to get back to Li. I'll see you back on the ship after your meeting with Tevos." I said and hugged her again.

* * *

Ashley

I hadn't seen Shea all day. I knew her meeting with Tevos couldn't have lasted that long. I just saw her two hours ago walking with Tali. So I was surprised again when I saw her on the balcony area of Apollo Café, she looked defeated and depressed. I approached her and put my arms around her waist my hands resting on her stomach and kissed her neck. "Bad meeting?" I ask. "What? No, it was fine she gave us a possible lead on the Catalyst. We have to leave for Thessia soon, there is supposed to be some kind of artefact that can either lead us to or it just might be the Catalyst." She says. "So that sounds like good news, so why are you over here looking so down in the dumps?" I asked. She sighs deeply.

"I wanted to have a romantic evening with you, but I didn't know what to do. So I asked the crew for ideas, but none of them were good enough for me to implement." She says to me. I turn her to face me. "So let me get this straight. You asked the whole crew how you could be romantic to me, therefore opening yourself up to their scrutiny." I said. "Uh huh, I even asked Chey. She just laughed at me and called me clueless, then just suggested I take you out to dinner and the romance would follow. I tried to explain to her that it wasn't about getting in your pants. I wanted you to feel special, because you are very special to me." She admits. I smile, kiss her and chuckle. "You are clueless. You are being romantic and you don't even realize it." I tell her she looks at me confused.

"Oh baby. You make me feel special all the time. As far as being romantic, you pretty much made my dream wedding happen, made a romantic dinner for us after Rannoch, and now you put yourself in a vulnerable position just to ask what you can do to be romantic. Those incidents were just in the last couple of months. Not to mention all the poetry you wrote, read and recited to me while we were apart and all the poetry you still write for me. We are both soldiers, and yet you make me feel like a precious jewel." I said. "Because you are." She says simply and I kiss her again. "You are always romantic to me, and I feel special every time you hold me, kiss me, make love to me. Though I wouldn't say no to going out to dinner, if we have time." I tell her. "There is always time to take my lovely wife to dinner, but we have to leave right after. The war won't wait forever." She says.

Dinner was indeed lovely, and we did have to leave right away. We enjoyed a bit of carnal pleasure, before our duties demanded our attentions. We were just zipping and buttoning up our pants when Joker called Shea up to the cockpit. "What's up Joker?" she asks. "We have Reaper ground troops everywhere, but no actual Reapers just yet." He says. "What about the scientists?" I asked. "The Asari command post said they lost contact a day ago, and they've been eyeball deep in ground forces since then. They sent a few commandos in. Outpost Tykis, no word from them either." He tells us. "Those are my people down there Shea, I need to go with you." Liara says frantically. "I'm sorry Li, but no. You know I'd love to have you groundside with us, but in your condition as much as I hate it, you have to stay up here." Shea said sincerely.

Liara's eyes water and she is doing all she can not to break down. "But my people.." she says. "Will be taken care of and evacuated if necessary." Shea says confidently. "I'm sorry my love." Tali says. She nods and sniffles. "I give you my word Liara. I'm going down there with all groundside forces." Shea didn't need to say except her, nor would she ever. She sullenly follows us to the cargo hold/ armory. She chokes back her tears and checks all of Tali's suit for her. Tali's hand brushes her cheek. She kisses Liara gently on the lips then plants two on her belly. "Daddy will be back as soon as possible. Stay safe my baby girls. I love you Liara." She says. Liara leans in and kisses her faceplate. I love you Tali come home safely to me." She says with a strained voice. This was their ritual when they had to part.

* * *

Shea

I had never been to Thessia, but despite the fires nd burning piles of debris and rubble, it was beautiful. I vowed that one day I would see it again when it wasn't a war zone. I would retire after this war and move here to help them rebuild it, as I would Palaven and Earth. I would fly around the galaxy and help fix what the Reapers wrought. We touched down and headed to the Commando in charge of this base. "Are you Commander Shepard?" she asks. It was refreshing that she didn't know my face at least. "I am." I reply. "I'm Lt. Kurin.." a rumble sounds and their barrier falls. "Get on that turret while we shore up the barrier." She orders me. I nodded and began assaulting the Reaper's barrier engines, a multitude of husks and more Brutes then I have ever fought at one time. Once the barrier is stronger and shored a little more I exit the turret.

I get on my radio. "All teams converge on my location, we have a lot of work to do." I order. One by one my crew come. I had agreed that Liara could come down and speak with the commanding officer and ask if her network could help. When Lt. Kurin is worried about her troops Liara and I manage to convince her of our mission's importance. "Thank you Lt. Kurin. The next thing I'm going to ask you may be the hardest thing you ever have to do. Once we get to the temple, on my word start evacuating your people." She is definitely not pleased at this. "Lt. Kurin, do you remember me?" Chey asks. "Chey right? You were much smaller the last time we met." She says. "Right. I know that leaving your home world is hard, but you need to trust Shea, that it is best. Even if we can't save Thessia right now, we can save her people. Thessia will remain in your hearts and once this war is over you can return and remake her." Lt. Kurin sighs and nods. "We will, evacuate when you say to." She agrees.

"Thank you." I said to her and turned to my team mates. "We are going to break into 3 teams of three. One team will stay here at this camp for reinforcement. The second will stay at where outpost Tykis is, my team and I will continue on to the temple. Once we arrive there I want every one to begin moving towards this base. Once we get what we came for I will have a shuttle pick us up to rendezvous with the Normandy. Questions?" I said. "Who will stay here?" Javik asks. "I will." Chey volunteers. "Me as well." Miranda states. Good the extra biotics will help, but they need a tech. I already knew Tali was going with me to the temple, she had promised Liara. Garrus, I would need for his sniper ability. I could use Javik's biotics along the way and James was best used on a field of battle. "Okay. EDI, stay here with them and do all you can to shore up their barriers." I order. They nod affirmatively.

We continue on the path to the temple. I was grateful I had six people with me. The Banshee were not so difficult with five others shooting them. A shot was fired from high up. "It looks like we got a little help." Ash comments. After fighting our way through the opposition we meet up with a lone Commando. "Nice shooting." She says to us. " Thanks you too. We are looking for outpost Tykis." I said. "You're looking at it." She says. "Wait so you are the only one left, or the only one sent?" Tali asks . "Our unit split up to cover more ground. With comms scrambled like they are I don't know if any others have survived." She says. "We'll keep an eye out and send them back towards you. When that happens you are all to head back to the main camp for evac. If not, one of my squads will head back when I signal. It'll be a purple flare, now I know you may want to stay, but it is imperative that you go." I said.

A thought occurred that perhaps we might have to be forceful with this one, so Javik would have to stay to put a stasis on her. Garrus would best serve staying here picking off the enemies. Another sniper would be good maybe Ash should stay. I look towards her and with one look I know she knows what's going on in my head and she shakes her head. James, Javik and Garrus, stay here keep them off of us." I pull Javik to the side. "So when the signal happens I think she may give us trouble evacuating. If there is any hint put her in stasis and keep her there until she is secured on the shuttle." I tell him he nods. "As you say Commander." He says. I nod and we reload our weapons and continue on.

* * *

Chey

I think I love turrets. When the Lt asked me to man it, I had to suppress a squeal of delight. I stopped when the incoming forces stopped. I think my wife was the only one who saw my pout. She smiled and put her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle at my enthusiasm for it. I took over the barriers while the others began moving pieces of debris to plug the hole up further. I kept looking around for other opponents and keeping an eye on the sky. " So what is the signal?" Kurin asked. Shea's signal is a purple flare which will signal for the people at Tykis to come this way. A green flare will be the second teams signal that they are heading back. When we see that flare we begin evacuating." I explained. "Ok but why not a regular flare?" she ask. "Flares usually are reddish orange. It will blend too well with your sky at this time and can be easily missed." Miri explains.

I see the green signal. "Start evacuating now. Wounded first." I order. "Chey! Another wave is coming!" Miri shouts. "Continue evacuation! We'll hold them off. Miri can you hold the barrier safely?" I ask her. "Not alone, I can't." She says. "I'll stay and help Sergeant keep getting them out of here." Kurin says. They both take up the barrier and I run to turret and begin firing clearing the path as the Tykis team ran through then I would fire behind them to cover them. "Area clear!" I shout. "Miri continue the evacuations. I'm going to continue manning the turret barriers are strong. Inform me when everyone including you is onboard shuttles 1 and 2. Cortez you read us?" I ask. "Shuttle 3 reporting in." Cortez says. "Stand by momentarily." I order.

"Everyone's on board. We got everyone here." Miri tells me. " Good get to the Normandy now. Cortez and I will take shuttle 3 to get the temple team. No arguments Miri. Go I'll see you soon." I kissed her goodbye. "Cortez, lets move out." I said. I hear Joker over the radio. " We got Reapers coming in. They haven't spotted us yet. But I advise haste. So move your asses shuttles." Simultaneously all shuttles ignite their boosters. "Chey." Miri says. "I'll be fine my love. I always am." I reply. "Until you aren't." she replies. "I love you my little one, I need you both safe. So please less worrying more piloting. I'll see you back on the ship. I promise." I said. "You damn well better." She says.

We get to the temple and see Shea standing there partially feeling defeated and partly enraged. The pillars around them smoldering ruins. We land and I see Tali is limping her faceplate cracked slightly. She nods that she is fine. "Well it looks like we missed quite the party." I comment. "Not now Chey. Get me the fuck out of here." She says. "That bad huh?" I ask. "Later. At least tell me we got the outpost and base out safely." She says. "We got them out, still not sure if they're on the ship yet." I reply. "Cortez. Fire her up, full speed." Shea orders. "Yes Commander." He replies. Steve Cortez is the best damn pilot I have met next to Joker, which is demonstrated when we dodge Harvesters and Reapers. Shots are fired but they barely hit us.

He lands the shuttle in the bay just as the doors close and Joker hits FTL. As soon as we get off the shuttle it's a flurry of activity. The med teams collect the most severely injured and take them to med bay, while those not in critical condition remain in the cargo hold, where a couple of other medics from both the Asari and our crew tend to them. Right along with them I catch a glimpse of my heart and soul. Her hair has come lose from her pony tail, bits of it stick out in messy tendrils and my heart clenches, my lungs seize, and my loins begin to burn with need. The last time I had seen her hair in such disarray was after the first time we made love. I could swear she woke up extra early just to brush her hair. I approach her. "Hello sweetie." I say. She turns to me and kisses me deeply further inflaming my passion. Of course she can feel it. "Later little love. We need to see to them first." She says. I grin and nod, then walk towards a medic to ask what I can do to help. Always in my mind is the promise of delicious times with my Miri, and that I needed a day off already.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N the long long awaited chp 16. I apologize for the lateness.**

* * *

Shea

I was having a drink in the lounge on the ship, when a freshly showered Chey approached me. I almost couldn't tell it was her if I hadn't looked when I heard the door slide open. " You smell differently then usual." I said half drunkenly. She sighs." Yes. I know. And I hate it. Miri gets nauseous when she smells it. So now I have to use bloody baby soap. I just don't feel as clean as I would with my usual soap." She sits down next to me and sees the black eye I received. "Kai Leng really did a number on you huh?" She asks. " He barely touched me. This was a souvenir from Liara. She didn't take to kindly to the damage Tali received to her face mask. I deserve it. I should have been faster. Then maybe we would have the damn info from the VI instead of Kai Leng. I should have just swiped the data like that bastard did first." I said. She claps my shoulder. "Shoulda, coulda, woulda as mom would say. Focus on the solution, not the problem sis." She says. I scoff. "I should have killed him on Horizon, then this wouldn't have happened. Unfortunately I was not able to, but instead of focusing on that failure, I am focusing on improving my Hand to hand so next time I can take him down." She tells me.

"I will endeavor on doing that then. Shall we toast to our impending victory and your soon to be fatherhood. That is still too weird to say in regards to you, fatherhood." I comment a little bit more drunk. "Ha! Tell that to Tali. She's already calling herself daddy. If it helps just think of it like Asari relationships between female. The Asari who gives birth is the mother the other who's genes are added becomes the father." She says to me. " It's still strange, that my niece will be calling you daddy." I point out and we both take swigs of our drinks. I was feeling really woozy and drunk. I knew I should stop, but I couldn't. Thessia was still fresh on my mind. I got up to mix another drink. I turned around and saw she had her Omni tool out. "Whatcha doin?" I asked slurring.

" Looking up and downloading porn." She says. " Really you have literally one of the hottest and sexiest woman as your wife, and you are looking up porn?" I asked incredulously. The door swishes open and there stands my sexy wife in just a robe, a sheer robe. It was almost see through, she didn't look amused. "Hey good lookin. Whatcha got cookin?" I say grinning lecherously. "Sorry babe, not gonna happen." She says, I pout a bit. She shakes her head and walks towards me and the next thing I knew I was over her shoulder cave man style. "Oooh Shea likey caveman Ash." I said she slaps my ass. "You are just lucky no one is around to see their Commander drunk off her ass. You couldn't have predicted Cerberus being there first. You managed to rescue all those Asari and still you punish yourself. Your crew respects you and believes you can do anything. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and be the Commander they need." She scolds me.

I scoff which earns me another slap on the ass. "I get that you are human and so does the crew, but if they were to see you in this state, yes they would understand but they would also lose hope. So in the future if you want to get drunk like this again, please do so in our cabin." I only heard about half of that, because I was distracted by the sight of her tender, delicious looking ass lined up perfectly with my mouth. I lick my lips and nip the cheek in front of me. She yelps and then drops me. She turns to me, I meet her icy glare. I grin sheepishly. She sighs and shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She asks. "I have a couple of ideas." I said. "I'll bet you do. Still not going to happen. You are going to go to sleep.. on the couch." I pouted again. "Nope." She helps me up and then picks me up again only to deposit me on the couch. "Good night." She went back to the bed. I try to sneak into the bed to. "Couch. Now." She says. I sigh in resignation, and gather some blankets and a pillow and lay on the couch.

* * *

Chey

Just before I fell asleep Miri snuggled into my side I had gotten a message from Ash. "Shea is down for the count. I moved her to the bed. Can you assume her duties tomorrow? Ryncol hang overs are the worst." I had messaged back I would and so here I was in the CIC. "Attention all crew members this is Major Shepard. As our beloved Commander is not feeling well this morning, I will be assuming temporary command. Please come to me with your issues and let's give her a day to rest. Thessia didn't go as planned, but we will overcome this. I would like us all to take a moment of silence and remember the fallen." I turn off the intercom.

I wait five minutes and turn them back on. "We are heading to the Citadel again, to drop off those that have just joined us and resupply. Joker set the course." I said. "Aye aye ma'am." He responds. Major we just received a couple of messages. One from Admiral Hackett for the Commander and one for either of you from Aria T'Loak." Traynor informs me. I open them up. Hackett wants Shea to meet Dr. Bryson at his lab. Aria wants either Shea or me to meet her at dock 42. I send a message to Aria, informing her I will meet her when we dock on the Citadel. I sent Hackett's message to Shea's quarters. I decided to walk around the ship and check on everyone. I encountered Tali next to the memorial wall. "Liara ok?" I asked her. "She will be. Shea talked to her yesterday. I didn't know what to say. I mean I just got my home world back and she lost hers. All I could really was just hold her throughout the night and let her cry." She said. "Sometimes that is all a person needs. The comfort of another's touch." I said.

"Soon enough we were at The Citadel. As agreed I met with Aria at dock 42. "What's with all the cloak and dagger Aria?" I ask once I get in the sky car. "There are too many eyes and ears in Purgatory." She explained about being ready to reclaim Omega. "So you want me to help you, alone. But we have such a good crew." I said. "The less they know the better." She said. "My wife will not like me not telling her. She scares me much more then you do." I said. "Doesn't your wife work for Cerberus?" She asks. "Nope not anymore which is why they are hunting her down." I answer.

"So she has your nuts in her palm, are you too whipped to make your own decisions. This is why I don't fall in love. I get what I want then I take off." She said. "Oh Aria, have you not learned anything from my sister. She fought and defeated everything in her path for love. As I have done since Shea returned. Besides it isn't about being whipped, though I proudly admit I am. It's about the fact that I'm going to be a father soon and I want her to know where I am just in case something happens. So she can find me whether it's me or my body she finds. Mark my words Aria, you have a very long life span, it is bound to happen to you at sometime." I said. She glared. " We'll see. In the meantime I still want your help taking back my station." She said.

She briefs me on what she knows, and Oleg Petrovsky. "Bray will you give you the coordinates to meet my fleet at when you are ready. But don't take too long. You and your sister have a war to win, once you help retake Omega I can give you more resources and soldiers to fight the Reapers." She says. I nod and get out of the car. I take a quick trip to the Presidium to get prenatal vitamins for Miri and her favorite snack. Apple slices and caramel. I knew she wasn't going to be happy about me going to Omega, alone and in Aria's charge as it was. I took a cab back to the ship. I found Shea on the bridge. "Hey sis, how ya doin?" I asked. "Feeling unrested and sore in places I never thought could get sore. No, no fun was had. I had to sleep on the couch. Those things are terribly uncomfortable." She said. "Did you get my message about Aria?" I asked. "I did, I assume you've agreed to help, because I gotta go see Dr. Bryson. Hackett's orders." I nodded. "Yeah, I'm headed out after I talk to the Mrs." I said. "Good luck with that." She said.

* * *

Miranda

"So, let me get this straight. You are going to help Aria take omega back.." she nods. "Alone, just yourself." I state to her. She nods again. "And I have no say or choice in the matter, and have to stay here." I said. She nods again. I sighed in frustration. "I am not okay with this. I don't want you to be alone with her. I trust you baby, her I absolutely do not. You won't have any back up at all." I said half angry and half in tears. Just like Chey does, she knows exactly what I need. She wraps me up in her arms and kisses my cheek. "I know baby, I know, but we need all the help we can get. I promise my love I will be extra careful. You be careful for me too, I have a feeling Shea's meeting won't go as planned." She said. "Isn't that how it usually goes my heart." I said. "Pretty much. Come on my little one, let's have our snack. Then just enjoy being together for the next two hours." She said. I nod into her chest. She places her hand on the small of my back and leads me to the couch.

Chey opens the container of caramel and grabs the bag of apples. I am torn between wanting to eat our snack and ravaging her. My stomach growls making my decision for me. We finished our snack fairly quickly. Chey walks over to the bed and lays down patting the spot next to her. I smile and snuggle into her. "I'm pretty sure we don't have time for that love." I said. "There will never be enough time to do all the things I'd love to do with and to you. But for now I have time to hold you close to me and breathe in your scent to take with me." She said. I grab her hand and kiss her palm, but I don't have a scent right now we use unscented baby soap." I said. She kisses my fingers. "But you do my heart, you naturally smell like milk and honey, it's faint but it's there. Did I ever tell you how much I love that scent?" She asks.

"No I don't believe you have." I said. "Well, then I have done you a great disservice. I love the scent more then my own breath. When you are not here next to me the memory of your smell chases away the demons and nightmares. That scent, your scent and your scent alone instills peace, happiness, desire, love, and completeness to me. That is how much I love your scent." She said. I blushed, then I was amazed even after all this time she could do that, make me blush, make my heart race, steal my breath and set fire to my desire. I rolled over and blanketed her body, and unsurprisingly I could feel how hard and wet she was for me, only for me. I kiss her neck. "Mine?" I ask. "Yours" she replies. I kiss her lips "Mine too?" I ask. Her breathing is labored "Yours too." I kiss her breast through her shirt and roam her pubic area. "All Mine?" I ask. "All yours baby." She replies.

I unbutton her pants and pull her cock out of her boxer briefs and take it in my hand and mouth. I feel the tingles and hear the buzzing of her biotics then I feel a breeze in my lower reaches. I smile and tease her. "I thought we didn't have time." I said. She picks me up and slams me down on her cock. "Get moving woman. If you don't I will, and I may not be so gentle. You started this fire, and you had better put it out lest I have Aria do it for me." She says teasingly. "Hell fucking no, you are mine and only mine. If she touches you I will kill her." I said possessively. "That's right baby all yours, now fuck me woman." She orders. God how I love it when she gets all commanding like that.

She allows me to leisurely ride her cowgirl style first then I swivel on her cock and go into reverse cowgirl. I know she is trying to be gentle because when something feels good she takes her hand from my hips and grabs the sheet balling it up in her fist. I check the clock really quickly she has twenty minutes to leave so we need to be done in five so she can shower and dress quickly. A part of me wants to be cruel and leave her at the cusp of an orgasm. While the other wants to hear her cry in orgasm just so I could remember the sound freshly. I chose the later option.

* * *

Ashley

We are waiting for Chey to disembark. My love taps her foot and sighs in aggravation. "She should have been her 15 minutes ago. Grrr..because she is late now, I am late. And I don't do late intentionally. I hate being late. She should know better." I rest my hand on her forearm. "Love give her a break. She has to leave her wife and child behind, let her have this time love. If it were us you would want the same." I say to her. She now sighs in peace. "You're right my heart and I would want the same for us." In that moment we see Miranda and Chey racing for the hatch to disembark. Both their hair is wet Miranda's up. Shea and I smile. "Your late sis." Shea says. "It's her fault, her and her sexy lovely ways…" Chey says. Miranda pushes her forward. "Go my love, be a bloody hero and savior. But if you die on us I'll never forgive you." She says. "Well, that's not part of my plan either, my little one." Chey said. They kiss each other goodbye. I can see Miranda is trying to hold back her tears. Liara hobbled over and gave her a hug, then Tali. Afterwards all three left the bridge, she hugged Shea and I together tightly. "Keep them safe for me." She said, tears glistening. "You know we will." We said together. "I want my whole family safe." She said and we knew she was talking about the whole crew. We just nodded and she left. I felt Shea's grip tighten. "She'll be fine baby. You know how Chey is when she's got her wife and kid waiting for her." I said. "I know. But I still worry. She's my sister." I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Not fifteen minutes later she too left on her own to go meet Dr. Bryson. It had been an hour since she left when EDI had heard the call. "This is Commander Shepard. I need CSEC at my location now." My heart clenched. I couldn't leave my post even though everything in me demanded I do so. "EDI, Head to her location as well now." I ordered. "Yes, commander right away. I will keep you informed of the situation." She said and I nodded. And I watched her go. I was less worried now that EDI was on her way, but only a little. Another two hours and yet it feels like a century as my Shea is back on board. As they always do her eyes meet mine first. She passes by me and caresses my arm. It was our way to say. I'm ok. I want talk, but later.' I brushed her fingertips on answer. I'm here love, whenever you need me' she sets the course. "EDI, leave a message with CSEC for Chey. We need to find this Leviathan." She orders

I let her be as she assumed her command and explained the situation. After the brief she went right into scanning for Dr. Garneau. We found his signature on the very last system we scanned. An asteroid mining facility located on Mahavid. "Williams, Vega suit up. We're going down in 20." She orders and we hop to it. "Lawson you have command." She said over the intercom. A composed Miranda came down the elevator. It had gotten a bit confusing with so many Shepards on board. So Miranda and I went by our maiden names and Chey was always Major over the comms. Like clockwork within 15 min we were suited up ready to go and waiting in the Kodiak. She told us in the Kodiak how it came to this, and how we needed to find the Leviathan because it took down a Reaper she wants to know how and if it can help us.

Upon landing and taking the elevator right away there were two brutes, a few husks, and a couple of Marauders. " The miners must be terrified. We should calm them first then ask for Garneau." She told us. It seemed like a good idea to me too. We expected them to be huddling somewhere. But we were surprised to see them acting as if nothing was happening. Or for them to keep warning us away. And also trying to stop us from going forward. We were in agreement. This was a red flag, something wasn't right.

* * *

Liara

I can see Miranda from my bed chewing her nails as she watched the Terminal I had assigned for the camera system in Chey's helmet. Yet another side of Miranda I doubt anyone but Chey and myself saw. Nervously she rubbed her belly. Her hand rested on her baby bump that was barely there. I looked down at my gigantic belly. I hated her in that instant, but as I watched her the hate became compassion and understanding. There were times I wanted to chew my nails off when Tali was in the field and I was stuck here. Like now, Tali was on Namakli rescuing Dr. Ann Bryson with Shea and Garrus. I kept looking down on my datapad watching through Shea's helmet camera. As I had no doubt Ashley was watching too from the Bridge. "I am not liking where she is at all." Miranda said. Slowly I got off the bed and sat down beside her. I couldn't make much out around Chey, she was using her assault rifle light. "Where is she?" I asked. "I'm not sure somewhere in the lower pits of that hell." She said. Then we heard a sound like none other. "Oh God is that an adjutant?" She asks fearfully. The reports I had gotten were not good either.

We both watched at first afraid, there were four of them. Neither of us knew what to make of that female Turian Nyreen Kandros only that her and Aria were an item for a brief time. Aria we didn't really know her capabilities. Our fears were alleviated when we saw Chey take them down almost easily. They never touched her once. We sighed in relief. "How's Tali faring?" she asked. I looked down to see the most horrible site ever a Banshee was bearing down on her, then we saw the camera begin to shake as if Shea was running, we could see twin concussive shots from both Shea and Garrus. Just before the Banshee reached Tali her face plate came into view and then I could see her butt as Shea hauled her over her shoulder and ran. "Not intentionally looking ladies, in case you were all wondering. Tali are you ok?" Shea asked. "I'm okay, thanks Shea. I can use Chitika again." Then we saw her drone appear and it was back into the firefight Shea being the distraction for the Banshee. With one final scream it died, and I took a breath. "She appears to be fine now. Do you think Ash will get mad at her for that?" I asked. "Nah. Ash would do the same. Any of us would." Miranda said.

We looked back to Chey's monitor in time to see a barrier erect around them in the mining area of Omega. An impressive display of Aria's determination as she used her biotics to open a hole for Chey to jump through. Both of us began biting our nails when she had to chose how to redirect the barrier. One could cause the death of hundreds or possibly killing Aria and Nyreen. She attempted to redirect it away from the civilians, but was unsuccessful. We heard her sigh. "I'm sorry Shea." She got a bit of chewing out from Aria and a pat on the back from Nyreen. "At least you tried." She said to Chey. A shout of "Harvester brought our attention back to Shea's screen. "I can't land until that thing is taken out." Cortez said. "We'll take care of it." Shea says with confidence. 30 minutes pass our eyes essentially glued to her screen. A flash of red light and it's evaporated. They rush to the shuttle, Dr. Bryson in hand. We see the Normandy's hatch open. We look back at Chey's helmet cam, we see Nyreen's sacrifice and Aria's meltdown and biotic rampage then she is stuck in some sort of machine in "Afterlife" night club and they nail biting begins as Chey essentially has to take on a Cerberus platoon, Adjutants and free Aria from her confines.

Again we were impressed with Chey's abilities yet again, she had apparently learned how to do a biotic flare and lash. Our eyebrows raised and Miranda's breathing becomes labored with desire. I could understand it even turned me on a bit. Her fist balled I rolled back as I caught a glimpse of the screen Aria had her lips on Chey. Miranda pulsed blue but calmed when Chey pushed her away and punched her. "Never again Aria. I am married and I love my wife, if you ever try that again I will hit you with a biotic punch so hard your future bondmate will feel it." She said. "That's my woman." Miranda said.

* * *

Tali

I don't think I had ever been so happy to be on the citadel again. Compared to the insanity of Namakli, all the attitude Quarian's still got from the other races was a vacation. It was a definite bonus that had Liara walking by my side. As long as she was there, I didn't care what others said to me. It was kinda cute how she would bite her lip and ball up her fist anytime someone looked at me wrong. A couple times I used Chitika to shock anyone who looked too long at my bondmate. We giggled about it. Then she made my heart race and my breathing become labored. "I don't want to wait till after the war." She said. "For what my heart?" I asked. "For the Bonding ceremony." She said and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Tali?" she inquired. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. "You don't want to anymore, you know be bonded to me." I could see the tears begin to shimmer and she tried to walk away, I didn't think I just reacted and took off my faceplate and grabbed her arm and pulled her to me claiming her lips. "I thought you'd never ask. I've been wanting to bond with you since I got back on the Normandy." She deepened the kiss but then pulled away and put my mask back on and initiated the antibiotic regiment. "So reckless." She smiled and we continued walking.

As we walked she described what the bonding ceremony entailed, I had no family but those on the Normandy. The true bonding ceremony is done in privacy. "But melding is dangerous for you three." I said. "I can do one more safely, I asked Samara. I want that one more to be bonding with you for the rest of your life." She tells me and I find myself nodding willingly I have my reservations, but I cannot deny her. We are meeting Chey, Miranda, Shea and Ash for lunch. We talk to them about it but we let them know after we find Leviathan we want to go to Shea's apartment for the ceremony. They readily agree. We talk about decorations and a party afterwards. Chey and I go to the counter to pick up our orders. "So what does a Quarian wear on her wedding day?" She asks. "Our environmental suits of course." I respond. "Really?" she asks, I nod. "Nope. My sister is wearing something else. Ad I don't care how much it costs." She claims firmly.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask. "It's a surprise, but you do look great in purple and yellow. Hmm, I just need your size now." She says I write it down for her, she pockets it and we head back to the table. After we eat, she whispers in Miranda's ear. Miranda nods and kisses her good bye. "I have an errand to run, I'll meet you on the ship in like an hour." She tells us and winks at me, Liara looks at me questioningly. "It's a surprise for our bonding ceremony, I'm not even sure what she is going to do." I reply. She shrugs and nods in acceptance, we know she won't do anything too crazy. I return to the ship shortly after lunch and find one of my suits missing with a note. "Sorry but it would take too long for them to build you a new suit, so I'm boring this one. It should be done within the week. XOXOXO Chey." I show Liara the note, she giggles. "That's our Chey. Shall we take a nap?" she asked. I walk with her into our room. I close the door behind us and pull the curtains shut she sets up the decontamination and airborne antibody program. I turn around and remove my helmet putting it on my nightstand and turn to face a naked blue body sliding into the bed. I grin. "Oh one of those naps." In seconds my suit is in a heap on the floor and I launch myself into the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N so it was brought to my attention that i had too many characters together in chapter 16. so there is still 5 of them but i stopped before adding Liara's point of view. Please let me know how you feel about all the characters being in one chapter. i'm trying to finsih this story as quick as possible so i can work on my other ones. send me your reviews and thoughts thank you.**

* * *

Miranda

I was left on the ship again, my morning sickness keeping me to nauseated to fight, especially on a floating ruin. After Shea used Dr. Ann's connection to narrow down where the Leviathan was we set out to find it. I was still very pleased that the scanning modifications I had Shea install, when we were with Cerberus were still in use, and mostly unchanged. So off my wife, her sister and Ash went to the planet. Even looking at the water surrounding the floating rig made me feel sick. "Can you guys please stop looking at the water so much." I said into the feed. "Sorry baby. Can you just tap into my helmet cam, I promise to not look at the water so much." My ever fantastic wife says to me. "With the Commander's permission maybe." I responded. "Go ahead. Chey you're on point now. I'll keep my eyes on our surroundings." Shea said. "Yes Commander." I reply and switch to her feed. "Better baby?" she asks. "Much." I reply.

I heard a sound and saw Chey look up. "Fuck! We got a Reaper incoming!" Chey shouted and I felt my blood chill as it descended. "Protect the shuttle!" Shea ordered. My nails dug into the console. There were a lot of enemies and on a floating thing. I cringed more then once as Chey and the others almost fell off a couple times. "Ok, I got it up and running again." I heard Cortez say. "Could you provide us with some cover fire?" Ash asked. "I got it." He flew over them and fired a few times and thinned out the herd considerably. "Everyone get back to the center and away from the edges." Chey said. Another pulse and the shuttle went down as another wave landed and headed to him. "Go! Get to Steve!" Shea ordered. "On it!" Chey said. I watched as the objects around her blurred and then she was hitting a cannibal. She charged from one enemy to the next and reached Cortez quickly. She then grabbed a missile launcher and fired at a cluster of enemies. Freeing the area for the others.

I watched as Steve shared his idea having switched briefly to Shea's cam again. "Are you seriously considering doing that Shea?" Chey asked. One look at Ash's face and I knew she was. "I guess we are." Ash said. As Shea began running around the ship charging the battery pack I switched from one cam to the next. A couple times I warned of an incoming enemy, but it was a such a shit storm it was hard to keep track of everything. A couple of times cannibals got too close to overwhelming someone, but Chey was quick to dissipate them either by using nova, flare, or lash. If biotics like that were too dangerous she'd just charge in and either push Ash out of the way or 3 enemies would be bowled over. She still used her tech armor so it protected her further and when that shield was knocked out it sent overloads to enemies. She was being a little reckless, but I could understand why. Desperate times and all.

Then Shea got the doors and mech working and things got a lot simpler. I watched as she mowed through any enemy in her path. I watched Chey as she was able to fight with finesse instead of reckless abandon and desperation. I felt relieved and at the same time worried because now Shea would have to plunge into the depths of this unknown ocean, alone. "I can go Shea. Yo don't have to." Chey volunteered. I felt my heart clench, and I wanted to scream at her no. But one of them had to go. So either I would be terrified for my wife or terrified for my sister. Ash was in the same boat as me, either way we were both terrified and anxious for our loved ones. "I appreciate that Chey, but I will do it. I'm sure everything will fine." Shea said and I could feel Ash's heart clench and her anxiety level increase. Mine did too. I switched to Chey's helmet to give Shea and Ash some private time.

"You know baby, I might not be as okay with this as it seems. I should be the one to go down there. You know the Galaxy looks to her. What if things go wrong down there." Chey says to me. "And what about us. Our child and me depend and look unto you. Do we not matter?" I asked her.

* * *

Chey

It hurt that she would think they didn't matter to me. "Miri.. of course you two matter to me. But you know what's at stake. This is bigger then us." I said. "I don't fucking care. The galaxy can burn down around us." She said I could hear the tears in her voice and it broke my heart. "My little one. Shea can go this time. But you need to understand this, I love you and our child with every beat of my heart, every breath in my lungs. Every atom of my being. We are at war and I cannot guarantee we'll all get out of it. Including me. My heart and soul, if it is my time to meet the maker, then it is my time. And as long as you and our child are safe and whole, then I will gladly step into the maker's embrace. But you my love must live and take care of our baby if that happens. You two are my everything and the Reaper threat needs to be ended. I would have this galaxy safe for you two. No more running and no more hiding." I told her.

"I know.. but the thought of you being gone tears me up inside. I don't know if I could handle the world if you were not in it." She said. "You can and you will. You are strong, brave, courageous and a Shepard. Shepard's never back down or give up. You will always have a part of me with you in your heart and in the eyes of our child. I'm going to fight like hell to get back to you two, believe me when I say that." I assured her. I watched Shea climb into the Triton mech. "Shea.." Ash says with pain in her voice. "You worry too much love. I'll be fine. You better make sure you are too." She looks at me and I approach her as Ash walks away to collect herself. Shea's eyes focus on her, and she says to me without looking. "Chey." I nod and say to her, "I know, I know keep her safe or you'll have my hide." She nods at me. "And Sis." I said. She looks at me reluctantly. "Keep yourself safe too. For my sake.." I look back at Ash as she loads a new thermal clip. "And especially for hers. Don't let her go through that again. She may break completely this time and I don't think anyone could put her back together again." I say to her in a very firm voice. "Aye, Aye Major." She salutes me and I smile, and salute back.

I stand next to Ash as we see Shea walk to the edge of the platform and drop down into the water. I hear her sniffle and I put my arm around in a on armed embrace. "She'll be ok. She always is… well relatively speaking. I mean come on she came back from the dead. She can survive this." I told my fretting sister in law. She embraced me awkwardly seeing as her assault rifle was between. "I love her. So very much and I am starting to feel like this war is going to take her from me. And the stubborn ass just thinks giving me a kiss and making love to me will make it all better." She confides in me. " I know Ash. And so does she. She kisses and makes love to you because there are no words of comfort. All she can do is give you all of her for as long as she can. We are all soldiers and we know the risk. War never changes. Many will lose their lives before this war is over, many have already. We do what we must to protect the ones we love and cherish." I told her.

We heard Shea's voice briefly, then nothing. The ocean depths interfering with our comms. Then once again all hell broke loose and we were swarmed with enemies again. "Neither of you do anything too crazy. You hear me both of you." Miri says to us. "Is that an order mistress?" I ask teasingly. "Your damn right it is." She says. Ash shocked me by responding with. "Yes mistress, we live to serve and obey." We busted up laughing. "Well, that certainly provides me with some fascinating ideas." She says and we stop laughing. "Is she serious?" Ash asked. "With my woman you can never be too sure." I said. "Oh my.." Ash says and I too get some wonderful images and then they go away because my half hard on is pressed to close to my armor. Than I hear her laughter. "Had you going there didn't I?" she asks teasingly. "You have no idea, my love." I reply.

* * *

Ashley

I cannot believe this conversation. I'm in between blushing and getting aroused slightly. "You have no idea, my love." I heard Chey say which further makes me blush, and get a little wetter. I do admit I find Miranda's voice sexy even more so with her reply. "Mmmmm… really.. maybe we should ask Shea to borrow her for a night… mmmm… or two." Damn I was getting really wet. "I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement with Shea. The first night it would be you, me and Ash. The second night it would be You, Ash, and Shea. I guess we can ask her when she gets back." Chey said. Now I was really turned on. "You know I can hear you two right?" I ask to distract myself. "Oh…umm.. oh look a Brute I got it." Chey said and charges it. "Really. Chey you little coward." I said. "Can't talk.. killing bad guys. Maybe later." She said. "I'll hold you to that. Marauder on your 3 o'clock." I snipe it as she throws it into the air. "Get to cover! You got more incoming!" Miranda states and we do so.

Shortly after we get to cover Shea emerges from the ocean, but I felt that something just wasn't right. The hatch opened and I saw her get down from the seat wobbly and stumbling once she started walking and then she collapsed and again I felt that terrifying grip on my heart. I kept looking from her to the Brute close by. Praying to God it didn't see her. It did, and it began to lumber towards her, then the strangest thing happened there was like a humming sound and the Brute turned and punched the other Brute. I was only transfixed for a moment, by seeing the enemies turn to fight each other. Chey elbowed me a little harder then necessary. "Stop sitting there like a lump and go get her. We don't know how long they'll fight each other for. We'll cover you." I nod and jump over the wall, run towards Shea and duck beneath the two fighting Brutes. "I got Shea, how's that ship coming?" I asked Cortez. "Repairs are done ma'am. As long as we don't get shot down again we should be fine." He said. We race to the shuttle door and Chey puts her in the shuttle as I cover her then she covers me and uses a flare to eliminate the fast approaching husk hoard.

"Oh God she's freezing!" I said panicked and she wasn't really moving. "Shea, Shea! Wake up baby please! Don't you dare leave me again!" I said and then miraculously she woke up spitting up water. "Are you okay?" I asked she was still a bit shaky as she climbed onto the seat. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Hell of a headache." She replied. I start standing. "Never do that again." I tell her and kiss her lips lightly. " So what happened down there?" Chey asks. "We found it. We found Leviathan, and it has agreed to fight the Reapers. I need to call Ann." Shea responds and heads straight to the comms. I sit down in the chair like I'm completely collected. I cover my face with both of my hands and put my elbows on my knees. I begin to quietly sob. Then in an instant I feel warm hands on mine, then cool air as my hands are lifted from my face. Then I saw those green eyes that made me feel peace, love and desire all at once. She placed her hands on my cheeks and with both thumbs brushed away my tears and gently kisses me. "I'm sorry my heart that I keep hurting you so." She said. I kissed her palm. "I know baby."

When we returned to the ship it was a little on the chaotic side. "What's going on here Lawson?" Shea asked. "They are excited to see their commanders and major return safely, and somehow they learned that a certain Quarian and Asari were going to get bonded together and a shore leave, also Traynor here found out where the Illusive man's base is." She says all the while hiding her smile. "That somehow might be because of a certain aussie minx." Chey said. She grins then. "I only let slip about shore leave. Tali let it slip about the bonding ceremony and Sam was so excited to find TIM that she literally shouted it." We all looked at Sam and she blushed. Shea just cracked a smile and started laughing, then Chey started laughing. "Might as well make it official sis." Chey said. Shea went to the PA system.

* * *

Shea

"Attention Normandy crew you may have heard rumors of a possible shore leave due to a wedding. We also have the location of the Cerberus base. Thanks to our illustrious comm specialist Samantha Traynor. So lets all give her a big hoorah." I opened the PA and we could hear clearly the hoorahs that went around the ship. "We will attack the Cerberus base, after Tali and Liara's bonding ceremony and some very much needed shore leave. This will probably be the last shore leave we have before we head to Earth to take the fight to the Reapers. So enjoy it while you can, because next is Cerberus followed by our return to Earth. So if you have loved ones on the Citadel spend time with them and cherish that time. Shepard out." I hung up the PA system. I too would be spending time with my loved ones. And I intend on spending the next few days making love to love my wife until we both can't go any more and pass out from exhaustion. I could already feel myself getting wet from the thoughts flitting through my brain.

The apartment Anderson had given me was gorgeous and huge. It had enough bedrooms for Chey and Miranda, Liara and Tali, and Ash and me. I offered to let them stay. "It's alright Shea. Miri and I have an apartment like yours, it's actually right down the hall from yours. We actually passed it on the way to yours." Chey said. I was only slightly surprised, no one quite knew how to hold on to money like Chey. That isn't to say she's a penny pincher, but she always was one to not buy anything more then she actually needed, on occasion she would splurge, but not very often. Speaking of apartments I grinned evilly. Tomorrow is when Liara and Tali where coming. I had a whole apartment to christen. Chey noticed my grin and matched it with her own. As our two wives were looking out the window, we nodded at each other fist bumped and approached our wives. At the same time we scoop up our other halves smiling at their shrieks. I move Ash into a caveman hold, Chey continues to hold her bridal style. She rushes to the door as I head to the stairs having already claimed our room. "Shepards seem to have very little patience." Miranda said. "Nope. They don't, especially this one, it's like wham bam thank you ma'am and then she passes out." My wife says. I lifted my eyebrow and gave her a well deserved smack on her ass.

"So you think I don't spend enough time making love to you? Is that right my love?" I said teasingly. "Lately no, but I can understand it's not like either of us have copious amounts of time." She says. I set her down gently cup her face again brushing my thumb over her bottom lip. I kiss her lightly, "Let's see if I can't change your mind then." I said and my arms encircle her waist and we bring our lips together. Each kiss is full of passion but not that raw hunger, we're both going for the slow burn. My fingertips lightly brush the hem of her shirt and slowly I lift it my fingertips trailing up her body. Her finger brush against my skin as she unbuttons my shirt. Her hands glide up to my shoulders and pushes off my shirt causing gooseflesh. Her lips press into my neck and sucks slightly. She is definitely trying to make me lose it. My thoughts were _"Two can play at this game."_

I pick her up, my lips leave a trail of saliva down to the top of her breasts where I use my tongue and teeth to raise gooseflesh on her skin. I place my hands on her bra hooks and undue each one accompanying a nip as each one is released. Her legs wrapped around my waist I walk us to the bed and lay her down gently I kiss her again and we separate she scoots back our eyes never leaving each other. I crawl after her my knee between her legs. She removes my bra. My dog tags slide up her belly to her chest. Our lips meet again. I take her hands in one of mine as the other leisurely trails down her to the front of her pants and I cup her pant covered pussy. I can feel the heat and her wetness. I rub her clit through the fabric her hands clench mine. I grin into her neck and nip her quickly, she gasps. I begin to kiss down her body again releasing her hands which immediately seek out my hair and head. Each nipple gets a kiss and a nip, then I continue down. My tongue flicks her belly button, which grants me another gasp. I kiss her belly button and down to the top hem of her pants. My hands are slow and practiced as I unbutton and unzip her pants. I begin to roll her pants and panties down her body, her scent envelops me and my mouth waters. I continue to kiss down one leg as I remove her pants, then I kiss my way back up her other leg from foot to thigh.

I give her a few teasing licks right where she needs it most, but then I ascend her body again to her lips again. "Shea, you are fucking killing me here. I need your touch baby. Please touch me or I may burn up." She begs me. "Then burn my love, burn for me, with me." I whisper into her ear. She eagerly unzips pants and tries to pull them off. "Off, get them off right now.. I need to feel you love." I sit up and flip on to my back in seconds both of us have my pants and panties off. Then I feel her hand stroking my pussy and spreading my wetness to seek entry. I groan and moan. "Now who is the impatient one?" I tease her. She responds by grunting and entering me quickly with three fingers. "Shut up and make love to me." She orders. "As you wish my heart." I say and flip us back over so I am on top but to the side so she could continue to fuck me with her fingers as I do the same to her. Neither of us last long and cum within 3 minutes. She is panting on her back and I am on my side watching her breasts heave. I know I will take her again in a few minutes. I felt nowhere near sated.

Once her breathing became evened out, I climbed back on top of her. "Again baby. You still haven't had enough of me?" she asks but I can smell her arousal. "With you Ash there is no such thing, but you relax love. I'll take care of you." I said. I move down her body to that place where her scent beckoned me. She adjusts a bit and opens her legs wider. "I bet you will." I smile up at her our eyes connect and I can see her eyes darken with desire. She is so ready for this right now. I swipe down her pussy and back up and relish in how her sensitized body shivers. "Oh Shea I need more of you, please.. make love to me with your mouth." She pleads, who am I to deny such a lovely luscious lady as my wifey. My mouth encloses her clit and I suck a bit then my tongue strokes and eases away the pressure. I remove my mouth slightly and let my tongue dance with her clit. First up and then down, then from side to side and around it. She grips my head and pushes me down as she lifts her pussy into my mouth. She wants more, harder and faster. I steadily add pressure then stop and gently lick it. Her grip tightens, she is so close. I lower my hand to my own aching sex and push into my hardened clit. My tongue and hand move at the same pace with the same amount of pressure. Then we explode together. I crawl up and kiss her lips, then lay on my back it is now my turn for labored breathing.

She barely gave me time to catch my breath before I feel her hands on my pussy. "Mmmm what are you thinking love?" I ask her. "Well, I may or may not have brought our little friend from our cabin." She looks down I follow her gaze to the strap on. "When?" I asked. "You dozed for a couple of minutes." She said. I smiled. "How do you want me?" I ask. She climbs on top I feel the toy at my entrance. "Just like this. It's your turn to just relax and let me take care of you." She says. Her hands cup my face and she presses our lips together as she enters me taking my gasp into her mouth. Her hands move to above my head and she arches her back. The stimulator plate clearly working perfectly. "You feel so good baby." She says as she begins long slow thrusts. Her lips find my neck again adding to the sensations already overloading our systems. My hands caress up and down her back, I buck into her thrusts. The wildness in me beginning. She matches my rhythm perfectly. The bed shakes and rocks back and forth the headboard hitting the wall. Our breast pushing into each other, I feel the tightening of my muscle and hear her ragged breathing. Then fireworks explode behind my eyes and I feel her cum inside of me. "Did you just squirt?" I ask. "Hell fucking yes. It has been a long time since I have fucked you with this thing." She said. "A month isn't a long time baby." I say to her. "it is when you put your life on the line so often." She says as she kisses my lips. Then I hear her snoring. I smile and gently roll her on her back. I kiss her cheek and say into her ear. "I love you Mrs. Ashley Shepard." I take out the toy she doesn't even stir and put it on the night stand. I lay my head on her chest and let her breathing lull me to sleep.

* * *

Tali

I stirred from my sleep as I had been all night. Liara had been up and down all night to pee, so I had decided to just sleep in my suit, so she wouldn't have to wait so long to go back to sleep. That and twins kept kicking me when she would snuggle me. I turned to face my azure goddess, I loved the way the monitors played across her face. She must have forgotten to close the curtains. I placed my hand on her belly and rubbed it. The twins responded immediately by trying to move towards my touch. Then I saw Liara grimace and she woke up. "I'm sorry I forgot that it hurts you when they move." I tried to move my hand she grabbed it and put it back on. "It's ok my sweet lady. I do not mind." She said and she kissed my faceplate. "When did you get dressed again?" she asked. I chuckled. "Around the fifth time you went to the bathroom." I replied. She looked at me sheepishly which always made me want to kiss her more. "Did I forget to run the decontamination program?" she asked. "You never do even when you're half asleep. I just decided that I would be nice and just let you come back to bed. Funny thing was that after I put back on the suit you just instinctively knew I had it on and came straight to bed." I said.

"I did? That's remarkable." She said ever the scientist my soon to be bondmate. "You're not thinking of making me into a lab rat are you?" I asked half serious. "What! No! I would never do that to.. you are teasing me aren't you." She says blushing and flustered. I start to laugh. "Come here my soul. You just look so cute when you get flustered. I couldn't help myself." I said as she settles into my arms her back against my chest and my arms around her middle, her arms on top of mine. "Tals? Is it truly right for us to put our ceremony before taking out Cerberus?" she asks me. "Getting cold feet? As the humans say" I ask. "No. Never. I really do want to spend your life with you and our kids. But is it right? Cerberus keeps making all their sick creations and they are just as bad as the Reapers, should we not focus on them?" she asks. "Liara we would need to restock and get all the repairs and upgrades done beforehand anyways. You heard Shea. Right after Cerberus is Earth. Shea knew it would take a few days before we could assault the Cerberus base. You know she would never jeopardize the mission. Not for anyone." I try and placate her.

She relaxes further into my embrace. "I was dreaming of you again, all night long." She says. "Do tell." I say and hug her tightly. "We were on Rannoch, after the war. It was the girls 5th birthday and we got into an argument because you didn't think you could make it. Your Admiral's duties keeping you way. I yelled at you that you couldn't miss this one it was when the girls started making long term memories. We went back and forth and I told you to not even bother coming home." She shared with me. It was pretty uncanny how I had had those same thoughts that my duties would keep me away from my family, like my father's did. "I worry about that too." I said. "Listen to the rest of my dream." She said. "Tell me my love." I say to her.

"At first, I was angry at you, but then later just before the party you showed up with all the Shepards in tow. You apologized for having to lie to me, but you wanted to surprise the girls and I with their favorite aunts. I wasn't mad at you any longer, and to top it off you no longer had to wear your environmental suit. I don't know how, why or when. But you and every other Quarian could live free of your suits." She told me. I had told her about the Geth interfacing with our suits but even then it would still be decades away. "That sounds like something I'd do for the queen of my heart and our little princesses." I told her. She tilts her head back I removed my faceplate to kiss her again. Then quickly put it back on. "Time to go?" I ask. "Unfortunately. Yes it is. But fortunately by tonight we should be bonded, if all goes well." She says. I shook my head. Now something would go wrong because she said that.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Almost there everyone. sorry about the time lag. the muse has been silent for quite awhile**

* * *

Liara

I should have known things wouldn't go as planned. We had just finished decorating the apartment with glyphs help when Shea got an email from Joker and he needed to meet her at some sushi place to talk about something to do with the upgrades and repairs on the Normandy. I didn't quite get why he just didn't call her or come over. I chided myself for not seeing that trap sooner. So now I had hacked into the comms and was talking to Shea as she was fighting some new enemies through the 800 block on the Citadel. "So what do we know about our enemy?" I asked. "They have guns and they don't like me." She replied. "Ah, great that really narrows it down then." I said. "Listen, Li I'm sorry about this I am. It's not like I hoped and planned to be attacked. All I wanted to do was see You and Tali bonded have a nice little party make love to my wife all throughout the day and night. But, oh no, someone has to pick a bone with me again and I don't even know why." Shea said.

"I know Shea. It's just frustrating. I should have known better than to say anything about things going well." I replied. "Murphy's law, remember." She said. I did remember her explaining to me in regards to Elysium. She was on vacation and things were going perfectly until the Batarians attacked. I had no visual seeing as how she wasn't wearing her armor and helmet. After Shea, Ash, and Wrex were evacuated I headed to Shea's apartment to try and help her figure out who was targeted her this time. We were talking about the gun she picked up and I suggested I might find something about the people through their weapons, they looked specially made. I traced the gun to a casino owner. He was having a charity ball and I purchased tickets for Ashley and Brooks. There was something about Brooks I didn't trust. Miranda was of the same opinion. So we insisted either Chey or Ash go with her.

"Looking good. Commander. Lean and mean." Ash said to her. She waved at the crowd her other arm around Ashley's waist. "Business now. Pleasure later." Shea said. "Mmm. Ma'am yes ma'am." Ashley replied. I had a feeling ear plugs would be needed in order for me to get any work done. I could hear Chey and Miranda snickering in the background of the apartment. Chey's omni tool pinged for an incoming call. "It's Hackett. I'll be right back." She said and went upstairs to Shea's room to take the call. It was a few minutes when Miranda got up from my feeds. "I'm having a snack attack. You want something?" she asks me. "That depends on what she has." I said. I got up and waddled to the kitchen. "Are you guys raiding my food stores?" Shea asked. "Maybe." We replied. "Uh huh. Just don't eat Ash's chocolate cupcakes, she might kill you, pregnant or not. Last time I ate one, she nearly concussed me into the wall. Then she refused to even sleep with me. It was a very lonely week." She replied, we snickered at that.

"It looks like we got here too late, he's already dead. It looks like he had a call but it's been deleted." Brooks said. "Maybe." With my help Shea hacked the computer. The video was useless, but the audio was intact. We spoke to the last person he had spoken to and seemed to not give us much to go on. It felt like we were back to square one. "Alright everyone back to my apartment, hopefully the guns and this terminal might give us an idea of what I am dealing with here." Shea said. "Ahem, we are dealing with. Mess with my wife and I mess you up." Ash said. "Not to mention us. Your friends and sisters in arms. We are a family. And we protect our own and those who need it." I added. "Well, alright then. Let's get this done people so we can get back to our leave and see our sisters get bonded." Shea said with conviction.

* * *

Chey

My heart was aching. I had just received orders from Hackett to go to the front lines and Miranda to the Crucible at my behest. He originally wanted her on the front lines too, but I told him of Miri's pregnancy and he agreed to let her work on the Crucible or at least help Jacob with the security details. So not only would My sisters and I be separated, my wife and I too will be separated again. But I was needed on the front lines and Shea had to take care of not only her current threat but Cerberus too. At least I could help Shea against whoever it was threatening her now as well as see Li and Tali get bonded. Miri would not be happy. Shea and Ash would not like it but would accept it because that was the life of a soldier, we go where we are needed. I heard Shea return to her apartment and took a deep breath. _"Here we go. Remember to breathe Chey."_ I reminded myself.

EDI and Brooks were at the conference table, Miri as usual was the first to see me. My heart dropped and I knew she could sense it. She tilted her head to a bedroom behind her. I followed her. Words rarely needed to be spoken between us, she embraces me tightly. "We're about to be separated from our family aren't we?" She asks. I nod into her neck. "And each other." I tell her, my heart in my throat. She leads me to the bed and sits next to me her hand in mine. "Hackett?" she asks. I nod. "You and I were originally ordered back to Earth on the front lines, but I had to tell him about the baby, so he reassigned you to the Crucible. Working on it and helping Jacob with the security details." I explained. I waited for the inevitable angry outburst. The yelling about how dare I tell Hackett and in doing so make us have to separate again. How I was breaking my promise to her. But it never came she just wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my head and kissed the top of my head. I began to quietly cry in her chest. "When?" she asks. "After shore leave and the repairs are done, and this situation resolved." I told her. She kisses my forehead. "Okay." She says.

"Hey lovebirds! EDI and Brooks have found something." Shea says happily. "Could you give us a minute?" Miri says my head still buried in her chest. Her eyebrows arch. "What's going on here? The baby?" She asks and walks towards us, Miri begins to glow blue, Shea backs up a bit. "It's ok baby, she needs to know anyways, then we'll tell the others." I said. Shea approaches us and closes the door again. She pulls a chair up to us, Miri moves next to me her arm coming around my waist. "The baby is fine. Miri and I have been reassigned. She is to go to the Crucible, and I have been ordered back to Earth. Anderson needs people and leaders. Hackett needs the same. We are to leave the Normandy once we get the situation resolved and the Normandy's retrofits finished." I answered her. She nods. "Take your time. I'll tell the others and fill you in on the situation, when you are ready." She said. I shake my head. "I'm good. Let's go." I said and Miri and I rose from the bed and went into the conference room.

After everyone was finally gathered around the table. "So we have good news and bad news people." Shea says in her firm Commander's voice. If you didn't know her as well as we all did you couldn't even her the hitch in her voice. "So the good news we at least know who the mercs are. Their leader is still an unknown, but we know where they are going next. To the Citadel archives, that's where we are headed too. As for the bad news, I'll let the Major here tell you, if you want to Chey." She says, I nod. "As of 1800 hours Mrs. Lawson and I have been reassigned effective as soon as we get things settled here. Mrs. Lawson to the Crucible. Myself back to Earth and the front lines. So let's get this done and on to our sisters Bonding ceremony and the rest of our shore leave. Let's make some happy, fun and pleasant memories before the very last push." I said. "Hoorah Major Shepard!" They said with a salute. "Gear up people! CAT6 is going to rue the day they fucked up our shore leave!" Shea said.

* * *

Shea

I hated the fact that my sisters would be leaving me again. I had hoped they would be with me as we took out Cerberus and then landed on Earth. Again, it was part of the soldier's duty. I was beginning to hate being a soldier. _"Fuck this! Once this war is over, I'm done. I wonder if Ash feels the same. Would she retire with me?"_ I made a mental note to ask her and it was BAU. "So how are we even going to get in the vault, I mean I heard it's really hard to get in, and let's not forget the miles and miles of maze to even get to our target." Brooks says. James chuckles and pulls out the explosives I asked him to bring. I nod he grins and sets it to blow, he pushes Brooks away from the blast and hits the detonate button. Wrex of course was the first to jump into the hole. I couldn't help it, I had to smile. "Krogans first. See you at the party princesses."it was so great to have Wrex with me again. Now if Grunt was here too, the party we'd have. After landing on the ground I separated my crew into teams. Initially I was going to take Ash and Wrex for old time's sake, but after Chey's announcement, I felt the overwhelming need to have them with me. I looked at my wife and she nodded in agreement and understanding.

So with Chey and Miranda on my team we began searching the vaults for the leader of CAT6. We met up with her shortly after splitting up. "Really. A clone. For fuck's sake." I groaned. Of course Cerberus would make a clone. So damn predictable. "So a clone huh?" Chey said. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. "Hey so Ash what would you do with two Shea's?" James asked. "Hmmm… the possibilities…" Ash replies. "Get those ideas out of your head woman! I do not share, not even with myself." I reply to her idea. "Oh but babe..." She says. "No." I say firmly. "Why not? Technically it's not cheating for either of us." She says. "I will not talk about this with you. My answer is a definite no. End of discussion." I lay waste to every merc I see.

"I think you made her mad." Brooks says. "Good she is like a Krogan she fights better angry." Wrex says. "Do you think her clone has the same preference?" I heard over the radio. "Tali, just… no." I said. "Would you to care to elaborate on that thought my love?" Liara said to Tali. "Nope. Can't talk love, too many mercs to kill." She responded. "Chicken." Vega says. "Would you really want to piss off a pregnant Asari, with super powerful Biotics and access to virtually any network?" Miranda says. "I'm good." He said. "Wise idea. You know they probably put some kind of chip in her to do as she was commanded, and would probably breed her." Miranda adds. "I can't believe we are still discussing this when I explicitly said we weren't." I said. "Correction, you said you didn't want to talk about it. Not that we couldn't." EDI adds. "You are all fired and removed from my crew." I said. "Ha! You know you couldn't do this without us." Garrus says. "Fine. But could we all not discuss the clone of me running around and trying to destroy my life and good name?" I ask. "Yes Commander." They reply. "Thank you. It is very much appreciated." I reply.

My other teams went silent. "MAKO, HAMMERHEAD, KODIAK come in." the static was the last thing I wanted to hear. "Ash! Ash baby! Answer me!" I become frantic. "Oh, it looks like all their radios have been hacked and cut off." I see Brooks sashaying up to my clone. Her hand walks over the clone's shoulders and settles there. "You know they will never believe you are me. Not with her." I said. I know she wasn't me but seeing my copy with another woman other than Ash made my stomach turn. "Oh I know. Your marriage to Williams is quite public. Have you secured her, no, wait, my wife?" she asks. I feel my rage explode. "If you so much as touch her, I will end you slowly and very painfully. Even if you get away on my ship, I will get out of here and hunt you down. Ash will never let you get far. And no matter where you go, I will find you. Rescue my wife and destroy you even if Ash got to you both first, when I got to you there won't be anything left of you for even the smartest scientist to put back together or clone." I said venomously. "How will you do that if you are sealed in here where no one will ever find you. Now I have a ship to run and a war to win. So... I should go." I glared at my clone even as we were sealed into the vault.

"There is no way they'll believe she's me. I don't even talk like that. Do I?" I ask Miranda and Chey. "For as long as I've known you. Yeah that's how you sounded." Miranda said. "And no one told me. You know I'm open to suggestions." I kept going on about how I sounded. "Perhaps we could discuss this later. When we aren't you know trapped and running out of air and my child might be suffocating you know." Chey says irritably. I barely hear Miranda "The baby is fine for now, but I agree we should get out of here. Shea. SHEA! Try not to forget that not only is your niece or nephew in danger in here, your wife has been taken." Miranda says loudly. "Oh right. Yeah. Glyph? Glyph you out there?" I took a breath of relief when I heard Glyph respond. "Find the others and get us out of here." I ordered. "Right away commander." It replied. It did not take long to get out after that. In less than an hour we were out. After a head count we had confirmed that indeed Ash was missing. I was seething. Chey not far behind me after she sent Miranda to get checked and make sure their baby was okay. Liara confirmed they were alright but that Miranda would need to sit out as we went to the docking bay to keep my wife and ship from being taken.

* * *

Ashley

My head was splitting with pain, and I couldn't move. I was not pleased, I was livid. I could not believe, that little bitch Brooks caught me off guard like that. I was even warned not to trust her. I was so amazed that I could feel the difference between Shea and the clone, even as far as I was from her. The clone I felt absolutely nothing for not even a hint of desire. She felt cold and that was just by looking at her. Then when I looked at my Shea, I felt her. Her heart, her warmth, her love, and that insatiable desire for her I had grown used to. The blindfold was removed and there was the clone's face. True she looked younger and less weathered then my wife, but as I looked at her, I wanted to vomit. "Hey love, your safe. I stopped the clone." She tried to reach for me. I recoiled and attempted to punch her but my hands were bound. "Touch me and I will gut you like a fish. You are not my wife. You are a sick and pale imitation." She flashed a predatory smile. "You'll learn to love me as much if not more then that traitor to our species." She said and grabbed my face and smashed our lips together. I bit her lip and head butted her. "Hmm.. I like you being feisty. I'm going to enjoy breaking you." She ripped my shirt down the front and lifted my bra and her hands roughly squeezed my breast and pinched my nipple.

"Shepard's on board!" a frantic merc says over the intercom. She dragged me behind her and I started laughing. "What is so funny." She says. "The first time she sees my state of undress, she will not spare you any of her wrath." I said plainly. "I can handle her and then I will resume my claiming of you." She said. "You can't claim what has been already claimed. And I think you are seriously overestimating your skills." I said. I smirked again as I saw the look on my wife's face. "You are so dead." I said. "Take her. Hold on to her. My business with her is not finished." The clone said. I wasn't even worried. "Clearly Cerberus screwed you up. My real sister would never take advantage of any one, in any way." I heard Chey say then I saw her charge the four guards in front of the two guarding me. Then they were up in the air and thrown across the room. "Hey sis." Chey says to me and frees me from my bonds and tosses me her chest plate and hands me her assault rifle. She keeps everyone off of me as I put on her chest plate. "It might chaffe a bit, but it should do for now. Are you ready for some clone ass kicking?" She asks me. "Hell fucking yes." I said. "Save some for me my sisters, I owe the clone a few shots too. Try to kill my wife and child, I'll show you." Chey said as she charged and used nova on the clone. "I appreciate the fire Chey, but please try not to tear my ship apart. Joker would be furious with me if anything happened to his girl." Shea said.

"Fine but I am not pleased by it." Chey said. I relished the shots I had gotten on Shea's clone, but in the end it was Shea who got to beat her with her hands, then the shipped tilted and both my wife and the clone tumbled over the edge of the cargo door we ran to the edge both were hanging on to edge. "What do you have that I don't. What makes you so special?" We heard the clone say. "Shea!" I shouted and reached for her arms Chey holding my legs. We looked to Brooks and she made no move to help the clone. My arms wrap around her waist my head on her shoulder. "I have friends and family that I love and they love me in return. They are why I fight, why I strive to win and survive." She stomps on the clone's hands. "And I give no mercy to anyone who touches my wife." She ground her heel and the clone's grip was broken and she tumbled down into the floor below us. She pulls me into her arms and kisses me. "Never again will someone touch you like that, against your will." She says to me. "I know baby. I love you." I tell her. "And I love you, always will." She replies. It still unnerves me how when she said it like that she was not expecting to survive this war.

"Aww.. as touching as this is, I would like to get back to my own wife and I'm sure Joker would like to get the Normandy and his girl back." Chey says. We re-dock on the Citadel. The rest of the crew greets our Commander with smiles and hugs. "I am so retiring after this." Shea says. I smile. "I think I'll join you. So what are we doing next?" I ask. "I do believe, we have a ceremony and party to get to." She says.

* * *

Tali

After we got a few last minute party supplies, it was still three hours until the bonding ceremony. I entered Shea's apartment, she was sitting on the couch. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your ceremony with Li?" She asks. "Alas, she wants to do as the humans do and not see each other before the ceremony. I blame you and your sisters and wives for this you know." I said she smiles. "It is well worth the wait Tals. That moment you see the one you will spend your life with, coming towards you. It's like time slows and the world around you fades and there is no one, just you and the one you love. It is something you will remember like it was yesterday your whole life." She replies. "I see your point but what should I do while I wait?

"No plans right now?" she asks me. "No, I'm as free as the dust on the solar wind." I said. She looked confused. I explained it was from a movie I loved called "Fleet and Flotilla" She still looked confused. "I don't think I've ever seen that vid." She said. "What! Well I know what we're going to do until I have to get ready now." She grabbed some snacks and I set it up to play. "So you've watched this vid a lot huh?" she asks me. "Every time my friends and I had a sleepover. Keelah. So many feelings." I said. " Yeah, it's uh…yeah. Definitely." She said. "When this is done I'll send you links to extranet sites with some captioned animations." I replied. We continued to watch and the scene on the balcony began. "She had an infection for three weeks after filming this scene." I shared with her. She grinned. "Totally worth it."

Chey came bursting in the door. "What are you two doing the bonding ceremony is in 45 minutes, we've got to rush this. I mean how long does it take for you to get your suit on?" she asks. "20 minutes tops." I answered. "Well,…umm good then. " Shea began to laugh. "You freak out far too easily when it comes to weddings." She says still laughing. Chey glared at her and then smiled and lifted Shea. "Hey! No fair! You can't use Biotics on me! I'm your commanding officer!" Shea says kicking her feet trying to kick Chey's legs. " Not right now your not. We are on shore leave. Right now you are my sister in need of punishment." She says. "I'm older then you, so I'm still the boss." Shea says. "Ha! You wish." She says then turns to me. "Ashley is waiting for this one at my place. Miranda is heading over here now in case you need help. I have a delivery to make, I'll see you out there." And she walks out with Shea still incased in blue, and sighing grumpily. Then she looked back and flashed me a smile.

I was nervous now, I couldn't stop pacing. I felt gentle hands stay my pacing and steady me. I felt myself turn and found myself looking into Chey's eyes and looked to the arms that encircled my waist. "Breathe little sis. Everything is fine." I began to calm a bit and I felt two more arms encircle me and looked over my left shoulder and there stood my commander, my hero, my best friend and sister. "This is completely normal Tals. Chey went through this with Miranda and I went through this with Ashley. Breathe in deeply and exhale, we humans call this cold feet. Breathe through it and walk, Liara awaits you." Shea said. "But what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore. She's going to see my whole life, and, oh god! My obsession with fleet and flotilla. She's going to think I'm so silly and immature." I began to blurt out my worries. They moved to each side of me and hugged me. "She won't. I bet she already knows about fleet and flotilla. Do you remember when she first got on board this time and you weren't here?" Shea asked. I nodded. "She had to meld with us and share our memories to help her through the hard days." Chey said. I nodded again. "She would sometimes see things in our memories we did not intend. I wouldn't be surprised if she had unintentionally seen your memories of fleet and flotilla." Chey reminded me. I nodded and took a breath. "Let's go little sister, your future awaits you." Shea said and we linked arms and she began walking me to the altar and to my Liara.

I stood by the altar and waited for my heart, I looked around and started thinking a wedding would be more appropriate to call it. Considering the actual bonding ceremony was a very private affair, at least Liara said it was. It's not that I didn't believe her, but I actually looked it up on the extranet, just in case there was something. Something to tell me what I was supposed to do, and what was expected. I found nothing, so I had to just go with it. My mouth went dry when my thoughts were interrupted by Liara entering the hall and coming towards me. Shea was right, that image of her walking towards me in a white dress, would stay with me for the rest of my life. Time did slow then stop as I felt her hand in mine. I did not hear what was said, as there was nothing but her, even as round as she was, she was the most beautiful person in the galaxy. And she was mine. And I was irrevocably hers; heart, mind, body and soul.

I was twisting my hands and waiting for her to make our room that Shea let us use at her apartment to become a clean room. My heart was racing at FTL speeds, I felt nauseated and excited at the same time. Finally, it was time. I entered the room another cleaning program ran, it was much faster this time. My heart stopped. Liara was sitting on the bed in a black nightie, and it was naughty. I swallowed hard. "Come to me my bondmate." She softly commands me. As I walk towards her I remove my suit. A trail leads to the bed, she reaches for my hand. Willingly I give it, there is no nervousness now as she pulls me down on the bed with her. Our lips meet and my arms pull her closer. "Look into my eyes my love." She commands again and I get shivers as I meet them. I can see the blackness beginning to encompass her eyes. She kisses my forehead. "It's time. Embrace Eternity." And just like that I'm in her head and she is mine. "Open your heart and mind to me." I let go completely. Her memories flood into me and mine flow into her. I smiled when I saw that she secretly has watched fleet and flotilla almost as much as me and she too loved it almost obsessively. She smiled too. I felt our souls mesh and become one. I felt her heartbeat as if it was my own and I know she felt mine, then I felt two little fast heartbeats and joy filled all of us. The connection we all shared was strong and deep. I felt like I had truly found my home and my place in the galaxy. It was right here with my bondmate and daughters.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/s soon.**

* * *

Miranda

I kept smiling at the memories from the party. How drunk all those who weren't pregnant got. Even our resident Prothean, Javik. Although he didn't seem all that different. It was still all about how all of our races were primitives. How his race was superior. I had wanted to point out that his race was obliterated by the Reapers, while us primitives were still here and although not really winning at least surviving better. Chey kissed me to stop me from voicing the thought. When she pulled away, I pulled her to me and kissed her harder, my desire peaking. This time it was me who dragged her back to our apartment and ravished her until neither of us could move. We were both exhausted when we said our farewells to the others and each other. Going our separate ways, which could be for the last time. I looked around the Crucible and I hoped it would be enough. "Stay safe my heart and soul." I prayed

* * *

Chey

My boots hit the ground running, my guns and biotics at the ready. I reached Anderson's outpost and checked in. "Major Cheyenne Shepard reporting for duty sir!" I said with a salute. He salutes back. "Ah Major, thanks for coming. I assume all is right with the Normandy." He says. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Good. So what happened on the citadel?" he asks. I explain what happened and Shea's clone. "Really, a clone. I have to say though if that clone was anything like Shea that would have been helpful for us down here. It would have been even better if there was a clone of you that was like you too. The Shepard sisters would have made a lot things easier. They could be down here, while you two were out there. The possibilities." He said. "I would probably consider all the extra property damage." I said smiling. "Good point. I don't think the galaxy could survive if there were more of you two." He said laughing. "So, what are we going to do?" I ask. "I have a plan." He says and we walk off to discuss it.

* * *

Tali

It amazed me how I could feel Liara and the kids even 3 decks below her. I knew they were sleeping peacefully and that they were happy we were all connected. Even asleep Liara was aware of her surroundings, she knew Traynor was there monitoring all her feeds. She knew every time I stopped working and connected to her, and just went through her dreams with her. I could feel every time one of the girls shifted, and how it hurt Liara and by extension me. Still, it was totally worth it. Despite the discomfort, to feel our daughters like that. As if they were growing inside of me, it was the greatest and yet simplest of joys to me. I brushed a kiss on her lips in my mind. "I love you my little ones." And I saw the flash of her smile. "And we love you." Came the reply and back to work I went.

* * *

Liara

I was aware that my bondmate took a little journey in my head. Since we bonded she had been doing that a lot. Exploring it, relishing in it, amazed of how the connection worked, how strong it was. I loved it. It had been some time before I had told her we loved her. I knew she was getting off soon, and I felt my own need to get off with her. I grinned, I felt it was time I let her experience what else the bond could do. I directly connected to her and began to build a picture in my head and hers. I removed my current outfit while looking in the mirror, my fingers brushing my skin as it was revealed. My eyes connecting to mine as if there were hers. I smiled as I felt her arousal peak. She still had ten minutes left on her shift. I could feel her frustration that time seemed to crawl forward to her time to be off. I loved the way I could make her squirm with just my thoughts. I retreated to our bed and waited for return.

* * *

Ashley

Shea had made the announcement and set our course to The Illusive Man's base. I knew my wife well enough to know she would be stressing about it, going over every diagram, making plans of attack in her head. She always looked over every possibility, ran every scenario in her head. She would keep going until it was time to attack, rather then sleep or even rest like she should especially since right after this it was time to return to Earth. I entered our cabin and saw her leaning over her desk, and rubbing the back of her neck. I watched a few more minutes then approached her. "Everything's ready Shea." She turned to me and I leaned over her desk.

"What about you? Are you ready?" she asks me. I push a little off her desk. "Let's get it done and go home." I reply. She pushes off a bit too. "We're not getting off that easy, Ash." She replies I can hear the tension and frustration in her voice. I chuckle a bit and sit on the edge of her desk, and nudge her shoulder "No? We're looking at a rough ride?" I said she sighs in frustration. "Ash…I get what you're trying to do." She says glares at me and walks away. I get off her desk. "Hey, no brushing me off. Talk to me. What's going on?" I ask her. "I'm not brushing you off. I'm just thinking of everyone we've lost fighting this war." She says. "I understand. Man, do I ever." Our hands clasp. "You know, I was lost without you Shea. When I thought you were dead, it broke my heart." She steps closer to me and I continue. "And then you found your way back. It was a miracle. Screw the science. It was a damned miracle Shea." My hand stays on her chest. "I couldn't do this without you, Ashley. When I first saw you on Eden Prime, I didn't 100% know my life would change. Maybe I was scared to admit that I'd found something I had been looking for my whole life." She says and she was so close, I felt my breathing constrict, but in a good way.

"You don't need to say anything, Shea." Once again it felt like she was saying goodbye. I didn't want to hear it. I backed away from her and closer to the fish tank. She wouldn't let me get off that easy she stepped closer her eyes burning into my soul. "No, I do." Her hand comes to my chin. "I love you." Again my heart drops the only time I had ever heard that tone was when she didn't expect to return to me. My brain was fuzzy. I reach out and grab her hand and pull her to me as I push into her chest with mine. "I doubted you once, Shea and I lost you. That's not happening again." One of her hands goes to my shoulder the other around my waist, I mirrored her. I tilted my head and I inch to her lips. "Just shut up and kiss me." She smiles because she remembers that she had said it to me before. As we kiss we remove our clothes. I lean on my elbows in the bed she walks over to me, I pull her down on top of me by her underwear.

Her hand comes to my cheek as she leans in to kiss me again. I flip her on her back and get on top of her. "What you thought you would top me this time? No way babe." She grabs my ass. "Do I look like I'm complaining, you should realize by now I prefer you to be on top and in control most of the time." She says. "The great Commander Shepard at my mercy, I wonder what I can do?" I ask teasingly. "Whatever you want to L.C I am yours to command and conquer." She replies. I put both hands above her head. "Good to know." I reply and begin kissing her. She is so distracted she doesn't notice that I have handcuffed her hands, until she tries to bunch my hair in her hands. "Handcuffs? Really?" she asks. "Well, you did say whatever I wanted. I like you under my control completely." I said. "Oh, my love. Do you not know? You have had me under you complete control since Eden Prime." She says. I kiss her hungrily, her words the sweetest of ambrosia to me.

* * *

Shea

At her mercy, I indeed was and I felt safe and loved. For one who is used to being the leader and in control of all things, to let go of that control in itself is an aphrodisiac. In all honesty anything to do with Ash was. Her every word, her every touch, her every smile and laugh all of her was what lit the fire in my heart, in my soul and most definitely in my body. It was proven to me with every brush of her fingertips. Her fingers were delving into my sex and it made me burn and get wetter. She could play my pussy like a fiddle. It never took long for my hands to bunch in the sheets or for my body to constrict with pleasure, but with my hands cuffed all I could do was clench my fists. My knuckles were turning white, what little bit of nails digging into my palm. She grinned up at me and added her tongue to the pleasure. I wanted my hands in her hair, I needed them there. But all I could do was buck helplessly into her mouth and moan, gasp, and whimpering for her. I felt the final tenses. "I-I'm coming Ash." She topped licking for a second. "Come for me my captain." And I let it go with a scream. "ASH!".

I laid there panting, my body a sweaty limp mass. She snuggled closer to me. She didn't ask for me to return the favor. She knew I would when I collected myself enough. I knew I only had a short amount of time, but I would make love to her as if this day was our last. Although every touch was always full of love and desire, this time I added a finality to it all. Every touch lingered, as if I was trying to memorize her every curve, her every sound of pleasure. I knew she knew I was making love to her as if it was going to be the last time, because it might very well be. I kissed down her body to her heated core and let my mouth take over for my fingertips. I let my tongue feast on her, cataloguing her taste to my memory for the rest of my life. Her scream of ecstasy and my name forever etched in my heart and soul. I held her closer, this is how I made love to her before Ilos, before I stormed the Collector Base and now before we storm the Cerberus base and return to Earth.

As always the nightmare woke me. People always thought of the cost of failing, but rarely ever the cost of winning. I do not know if there are many who even knowing the cost of victory would pay it willingly. I looked over at my wife laying there sleeping, dreaming peacefully and it was an easy decision to make. Victory may claim my life and I will pay it if it means she can continue to live, dream, and love. I kissed her cheek and sat up, of course she stirred, she was so in tune to my body that she would know when I moved. "Hey." She leaned up on her side. "You okay?" she asks. She lifts up on her elbow, I can feel her hand on my back. "Having trouble sleeping, I guess." I told her in our whole life together I have never kept anything from her, except these recurring nightmares. I would not trouble her with it.

"I'm surprised you slept at all with everything going on." She says. I feel her hand on my waist her chest against my arm. "Yeah, you're right. Just jitters, I guess." I lean my back further into her. "'Just Jitters'. She says. You amaze me." She leans her chin on my shoulder looking at me as if I had more to say. "What?" I ask. She kisses my shoulder. "Nothing. I love you." I turn slightly to see her better. "You being here…with me. It means everything." I tell her and I see the faint blush on her cheeks as she smiles. "Shea…?" I smile back. "Shh…I love you." And I kiss her lips again. I didn't want to leave her side, but I knew I had to. She watches me getting dressed. "No shower first?" she asks with a smile. "Nope your scent on me brings me luck, and makes me want to fight all the harder." I said. She sits up at the edge of the bed and the sheets pool around her waist. I took a picture with my Omni tool, she glared and stood up. "You can keep that, just this once." And then she takes a picture of me in just my pants the button and fly open. I smile. Let's get this done my love." She nods. "Lead on skipper."


	20. Chapter 20

**a/s okay people the next chapter should be the last. thanks for reading and having patience**

* * *

Chey

I was not happy when I heard that although Cerberus had been successfully destroyed by Shea. TIM was nowhere to be found. I was however thrilled that Kai Leng was no more, and that the Normandy was on her way home. My family was coming, but our plans became complicated when the Citadel and newly learned catalyst began orbiting Earth. Our scouts saw a light beam heavily guarded by Reaper soldiers. We investigated as close as we could which is why my team and I were now about 500 feet away observing as they would take the soldiers from any of the species and into the beam and then they were gone. The rest of my team wanted to go and save them if we could, a part of me agreed. "No. We return to base. We are outnumbered a thousand to one and Anderson needs to know what is going on." I said. They began to grumble a bit. "Don't you think I want to rescue our people and allies? I do. But as of this moment we would do them no good. We need more men. Back to base camp. That's an order. On the double people." They grumbled more but they followed my orders.

"Why do they take them do you suppose?" Anderson wondered out loud. My second in command Major Franco answered. "Well, sir if the Major here wasn't so cowardly we could have snuck in and found out and maybe rescued our people. But instead it ordered we retreat to base." He said venomously. _"Did he just call me an it? He needs to be taught manners."_ I thought a little perturbed. No one has called me an it since basic. "From what the reports said it was heavily guarded and you were all outnumbered astronomically. Major Shepard was correct. _She_ made the right call and saved all your asses. That is why I put _her_ in charge and not you. If you had been in charge, your squad would be dead and I would not know anything about the beam. You are dismissed Franco." Anderson said. I hid the smile from him putting the emphasis on my sexual identification. Franco was not happy, and I could care less. He was too reckless, when there was no need. He wanted to be the hero, and as such would never understand what a true hero was.

We had just strategized the hammer plan, when a scout came running in. "Admiral sir, Major ma'am." We returned his salute. "Report." Anderson said. "Major Franco sir, he took some men with him and we're trying to get to the beam and now he is pinned down 400 feet from the beam sir. He is requesting back up sir." He said. "I do not have the men to spare to save his ass." Anderson says. "I'll go sir. Just me." I volunteered. He looked at me and nodded. "Be careful though. I need you and your sister for hammer to work." He said. "Yes, sir." I saluted and geared up adding extra ammo packs and medigels for them. The path was cleared of all hostiles so getting to the area wasn't difficult, getting him out might be. I found him and 4 other soldiers hidden behind a few cars while a tank was firing shells. Another thing we needed for hammer. Now we had one less tank. Husks began to swarm and I used the only thing I could at that time and threw a biotic flare at them instantly decimating the husks.

It took me several flares to get to him. "Ma'am my apologies. I thought we could do this." He says. "Tell me something, where was John G. Franco. The man who lead his unit into a ship full of Geth, freed his men and took back the ship for the Alliance Navy? Where was that man?" I asked. "I don't know ma'am. I had a plan and I thought it would work, we didn't know that comms would become scrambled 250 feet in." he says. "How many men did you take with you?" I asked. "Twenty ma'am." He replied. "So you took twenty good men and women, that were needed for Anderson's plan, into an unknown situation?" I ask. "Yes ma'am." He replies. "How many are left?" I asked. "Just us and the two in the tank." He replied I looked at the tank as it was besieged by 4 brutes. "Stay here, cover me." I ordered and I charged from my cover spot and used nova to throw the Brutes off balance and focus on me. The Major and the rest of the men came to the aide of the soldier in the tank.

Once they were freed I used my last three inferno grenades and shoved them down each brutes throat and charged away back to cover. I signaled for the retreat and we headed once again back to base camp, losing another two soldiers as we met heavy resistance to secure the route again. But we all knew this route would more then likely be useless for Hammer. Franco and I took the wounded to the infirmary. "I'm sorry ma'am." He said. "What were you thinking about when you disobeyed Anderson's order and charged in like that?" I ask. "I was thinking that if Commander Shepard could storm the Citadel and free it from the Geth as well as destroy the Collector base with so few people we could with twenty soldiers too. More information was needed about the beam." He said. "No you were thinking that you could lead them and return safely all of you heroes." I said.

"When My sister and her team of six stormed the Citadel we did not think we would survive, all we hoped for is that we could stop Saren even if it cost us our lives. When Shea stormed the Collector base, yes she had only eleven with her, but again we didn't think we'd survive. Hoped yes, but we had accepted the very real possibility we would not make it, but as long as the Collector threat was over and the colonies safe we would accept it gladly. We never set out to be heroes, all we set out do was what needed to be done. It wasn't about us or becoming famous, it was about our people and the safety of the galaxy and all who lived in it. This was not about the others, this was about you. fifteen good people died for your fucking self promotion. Those people had families, husbands, wives, children and parents and friends who will miss them, because of your ego. It was a good attempt but your heart was in the wrong place and it was not thoroughly planned out, but on the plus side you did find out something we didn't know before." I needed to leave. "Now I have to tell their families that they are gone. So if you'll excuse me Franco." I headed out the building, he grabbed my shoulder, it was not with the intent of harm though. "You are right Major Shepard, their deaths are on my hands, and as such I will tell their families, report to Anderson and accept any punishment given. Go and see to your needs, you must be starving, and feeling weak from all the Biotics. You almost burned yourself out rescuing us, thank you Major and I am sorry I let my pride get in the way of the greater good." He said. I nodded. "Remember that. For the next time." I said and walked away to my quarters.

* * *

Miranda

I felt so much joy when I heard that Cerberus headquarters were destroyed. I was a little irritated that I could not be the one to kill Kai Leng, but at least he was dead. I felt hope when I saw the Normandy join the escort for the crucible and that everyone I had come to know and love was safe. Chey called me, and told me she was alright. I told her I loved and missed her and that the baby and I were fine and decided that boy or girl, or both like the baby's father would be named Chey, not Cheyenne, just Chey. We made it to the rendezvous point and began the torturous process of waiting for the signal, the fleets were mobilized around us. I was amazed and proud that all the races could work together like this. All because of Shea, I was slightly disappointed with the Salarians for not sending more people, but some hatreds run too deep to be fixed and made right. I itched to be on Earth fighting by my love's side. I rubbed my baby bump. "Soon, my little one. Soon we will see daddy again. I stared into space. "We're coming baby, please hold on for us."

* * *

Tali

Now was the time. Now was when we would take the fight to the Reapers. For better or worse, this war would end now. I prayed to every God I knew of that my hearts would survive and live. That the Reapers would no longer trouble us. I looked at my heart as she did all she could using her resources as the Shadow Broker to get all the fleets synced up and together. I looked out the window and stared at the Crucible. "Keelah. Let this be enough." I said out loud. I felt Liara's arms around my middle and I could have sworn I felt our daughters press closer to me as well. "Come what may my Engineering goddess, we are with you always." She says to me. I cover her arms with mine. "Come what may. You will always be in my heart." I turned to her kneeled down and kissed each side of her belly. "Daddy loves you and will see you soon." I stand up and kiss her on the lips. "Forever my heart." She hugs me tightly. "Always my love. Be safe. Come home to us." She says. I had to do some last minute checks in the engine room. I wanted to make sure everything was in tip top shape.

* * *

Liara

I watched my heart and soul leave on the shuttle through the observation deck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the colossal Crucible and hoped Miranda and the baby were doing good, but knowing how she felt. Neither of us could be at the side of the women we loved and our family, fighting with them. All we could do is stay where we are and wait. There was not much left to do to prepare, only to keep contact between the fleets in tact. Traynor came in the room. "It's time Liara. We have a lot of work ahead of us." She says and walks out. I sigh. "Goddess help us all." I prayed out loud and returned to my room and my network. Sam would be in the CIC piggy backing off my network, hopefully we could maintain contact with the others.

* * *

Ashley

There was no time to bask in being back on Earth, no sense of relief that it was almost over, there was only the desperation to get to the downed gunship and use whatever weapon they had, to take down the Hades Cannon in the way of the Hammer ground forces landing. Going though London it was not hard to see the destruction and wonder if this place would ever recover, if it did it would never be the same again. We could not dwell, or mourn those lost, not yet we couldn't. Our focus was singular, get to that rooftop first. Once we got there it would be find the weapon. Then fight through forces and blow that cannon to it's namesake.

We cheered at first when the cannon exploded, then we began to worry. "Ummm… how are we going to get out of here. We don't exactly have that much ammo left?" Tali said. "It get's worse, we have more hostiles incoming." I said. Shea gets on her radio. "This is Commander Shepard anyone on this frequency? We need an evac and now we got hostiles on the way and are running low on thermals." There was just static and then the chaotic fighting began again. We were pinned down, I heard Shea on the radio again. "This is Shepard my team and I are pinned down…" I couldn't hear her, but I knew she was giving our coordinates.

I don't think I had ever been so happy to hear and smell biotics at work. I turned my head to see a figure twenty feet in the air flip and land with a nova. I smiled only Chey would be crazy enough to do that again. Then she charged through the next line of husks. " Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it supposed to be the big sister who comes charging in and saving the little sister's ass." She says on the comms. "Usually. But then how would the little sister get pleasantly punished by her wife for recklessness." She responds. "Seeing as how her wife is not here and there is no meddlesome Asari to share that with her, I'm pretty sure I'm safe." She teases. "That meddlesome Asari is my bondmate and I'd thank you not to call her that." Tali says. "I _can_ hear you two, you know." Liara says and I can practically see the smile on her face. "Plus, I can always send her the vid feeds from several different sources and angles." She adds.

We begin running to the evac shuttle Chey following us and keeping the Reaper forces at bay. "Would you honestly send that to Miri, Li. I thought you loved me and we were family?" Chey asks. "Oh, I so would, if you give me reason to." She quips back. Chey makes an invisible dagger with her hands, and acts like she is stabbing her heart. "Blackmailed. And by my own sister. What is this galaxy coming to." We all laugh and embrace. We go respectfully silent when Anderson approaches Shea and holds out his hand. Shea shakes it and then pulls him in for a hug. "Apologies sir." She says. He smiles. "None needed Shepard. Welcome back." He says. "Return to base camp. Rest and resupply and then the hammer falls." He said. I rested my head on Shea's shoulder. Her arms around my middle. Normally such public displays of affection are not shown, but here at the end of it all, we no longer cared.

I knew Shea had some goodbyes she wanted to say, and I saw her go into the communication building. I had some goodbye messages of my own, so I called my mom and was pleased to hear that with Samara and Grunt's help she and all of my sisters made it safely out of the Citadel and into a safe house. I felt a tap on my shoulder after saying goodbye to them. My heart skipped a beat, my wife, my love, now it was time for us to say our goodbyes. "Hey." She gets closer to me. "How are you holding up?" she asks. I want to hit her for that, but I know I won't. I shook my head shaking off that need. "Restless. Everything depends on this. Think we have a chance?" I ask her. "There's always hope. It's how we got this far." She says. "And you made it happen, Shea. You're the reason we're here." I tell her. She gets closer. "I've had people like you picking me up and dusting me off when I stumbled." She is so close to me I can almost smell her scent. "Lost count of all the times you've saved me." I smile. "Almost as many times as you saved me, hero-woman. It always comes down to this. Feels like a thousand years since we met on Eden Prime. So much has happened. It's hard to figure out how we got here." I said. "You're a survivor, Ash. Always were." I step a bit closer. "I hope you're right." I said. Her hands clasp mine. "Boldly they rode and well, into the jaws of Death, into the mouth of Hell." She turns from me as if afraid to look me in the eyes one last time. I grab her and with tears in my eyes I say. "I don't want you to go." And I kiss her deeply. "I love you Shea." She strokes my cheek. "I love you too." She backs up a bit. "You ready?" she asks. I sniffle. "I'm ready." She passes by me and one last look into my eyes. "Let's get it done, and go home." I chuckle a bit. "Aye, aye, Captain." I breathe in deeply. _"Home is with you, always."_ I think.

* * *

Shea

It was a hard fight to just get to this point, and now made harder, by Harbinger landing and shooting out our mode of transportation. Looked like we would have to run for the beam and dodge his lasers as well as fight through his ground forces. "It's never easy." I grouse. "Nothing worth doing ever is. Onwards then." Chey comments. "I hate you." I tell her. She laughs. "Aww…sis. I love you too." She replies. Ash and Garrus chuckle. Deep breath and we run again. Miranda was right, with all this running and jumping and shooting this indeed was a crazy life. I wouldn't have it any other way, well maybe if we survive this a nice quiet retired life I would want and hopefully have. Sometime during our run Chey and I got separated, she was always faster then me, even before the Biotics. I ducked as a tank flew over my head and looked back Ash and Garrus where way behind. I watched another tank sail over my head and directly in their direction. Then I lost sight of them, I looked to the beam and looked back. I could not continue unless I knew they were ok. So I ran back and jumped over the tank. Garrus waved he was ok so I raced to Ash and got her back on her feet. She was hurt, not too bad, but bad enough that she would be a sitting duck here. "Normandy, this is Shea. I need an evac now." I ordered. Joker complained a bit but my heart leaped with joy when I saw the Normandy land.

Another desperate race, but it was for the woman I love. I pushed hard Garrus keeping up to the best of his ability. "Here take her." I handed her to him and let go. "Shea." I backed away. "You gotta get out of here." Her eyes met mine with fire. "With all due respect, Commander…" she says. I keep her eyes on mine, projecting all my love to her. "Don't argue with me. Ash." She reaches towards me. "Damn it, I can do this." I approach her slowly. "I know you can." I approach her more. "No matter what happens here today. I will always love you." My hand sits on her cheek. "Shea, I.." her eyes stay on mine. "I love you, too." I let go again and Garrus gently pulls her away. I nod and turn around and begin racing back to the beam. The laser's aftershock throws me and it feels like I have been ripped apart. I regain consciousness. My body is beaten, bloody and ravaged, but I stand up shakily and with my pistol raised begin my slow and painful walk on to the beam. A couple husks come at me my vision is blurred but I manage to take them and the marauder out. I increase my pace and I feel the light touch me and my body become weightless. I was on the Citadel in a place I had never been. I feel relief when I hear Anderson over the comms. Another slow march to the tower to open the arms and let the crucible dock.

My relief is short lived when Anderson and I come face to face with TIM. I do not know how, but he manages to control my arm enough for me to end up shooting Anderson. I fight his next attempt to control me and shoot him instead. I open the arms and sit next to Anderson. Expecting the Crucible to do whatever it was supposed to do. Anderson and I talked, but then he went silent on me. Another good man killed because of this war. I feel very much like I cannot move when Hackett's voice comes over the comms. "Shepard, it's not doing anything. The Crucible isn't firing. I feel so weak, my brain so foggy and my head pounding like jackhammers. "I don't know what to do. I can't… I can't see what…" once again I black out. I remotely aware of my body feeling like it is being lifted up. "Wake up!" a childish voice says. I look up and see what looks like a carbon copy of the boy from Earth only as energy. "Who? What are you?" I ask it. "I'm the catalyst." He says.

I look at the three choices that I have to make. Each one explained to me. If I control them, they will stop and I can get them to fix what they have destroyed. TIM had wanted to do that. The last thing I wanted was to ever be like him. Anderson would destroy them, he'd want me to do the same. But EDI and the Geth. I loved EDI, she was family to me. The Geth would be able to help the Quarians be able to live out of their suits. Tali could hold her daughters without being covered or fear becoming ill. But to synthesize the whole Galaxy, it may work. But to do so against everyone's will. Is that even right of me. Who am I to decide that? I did not know what I should do. Then I heard Chey's voice in my head. _"Do not think, just do. Your heart will always guide you. Always follow your heart and instincts. Close your eyes. Run. Run."_ I closed my eyes and ran, for what would be the last time. My skin began to prickle and I thought I saw the flesh of my hands burn away to be consumed by the light of synthesis. Visions of those I cared for, those I loved swam in front of my eyes. Then I saw Ash and I willed myself to hold that image. Death had come for me and my love's smile and the sheets pooled around her waist would be what I saw last.

I had the feeling of flying and landing hard, a familiar weight on top of me. I opened my eyes although they hurt like hell and saw Chey using biotics to keep me together and pumping my wounds with medigel and closing them. She looked like I felt. "Again with the saving of your ass. We need to seriously have a conversation about who the big sister in our relationship is." A look of pain crossed her face and then she passed out. I looked to where the beam was before, but now all that was left was a pit and rumble all around us. _"Chey you noble and brave idiot. You may have just doomed the galaxy."_ I stroked her head, her hair had been burned off in several places. I gently shoved her off, but I was so weak I could hardly do more then sit, albeit painfully. The rubble was all around us, only this spot where we were was clear. _"She must have used her Biotics to put a barrier up."_ I thought I checked her pulse it was weak, but steady. "Idiot. You nearly burned yourself out." I said to her unconscious form. I sighed. "Was it enough?" I asked the room. "It was. Your sister jumped in shortly after you. All the Eezo and Biotics in her system jumpstarted the synthesis. Without her, you would be dead, and she is almost there. I warned her that if she jumped in there would be no way to get herself out. She threw you from the beam. I was impressed she had the strength to push herself out and then she put a barrier around you the strongest. A few bits of debris hit her. If you want to save her, she has three more packs of medigel." Then it disappeared.

Her armor was fused to bits of her skin, unfortunately I had to manually remove some of those bits to get to her inner medigel dispenser. "I'm sorry sis." I was thankful she was out cold, but it would hurt like a bitch when she woke up. I would most definitely be hiding when she woke up. I think it was four hours before we were pulled from the debris and loaded onto a medical transport. "So I strongly suggest keeping her sedated until her wounds heal a bit more. She will not be happy to wake up in excruciating pain. Your very lives and limbs may depend on it." I warned the medical team. "We got this Commander. Rest. You and the Major will be in the most capable hands possible." One of them said. "Then Dr. Chakwas is alive and well. The Normandy too." I said. "We don't know that for sure ma'am we lost contact with the Normandy shortly after the beam of light flooded over us. Last we saw of them they were headed to the nearest relay." He informed me. I felt a prick in my arm. "Sorry ma'am. You need to rest, until the surgeons can fix you up." I had no time for a retort.


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n thank you everyone for all your favs, follows and reviews. To finish the story was hard. but I believe it's time to finish. thank you all again.**

* * *

Miranda

I had heard that giving birth was painful, but this was bloody ridiculous. I now understood how Liara felt when she had Leealla and Sheanne, well, almost since I only had one baby to push out. I longed for Chey to be here, but it was not possible she was still in critical condition three floors down. For the past few months since the war ended she has been in and out of consciousness and bed ridden. I had sent Ash to tell her, but I didn't know if she was awake to hear it. I gritted my teeth and screamed. _"Why the fuck did I tell them I didn't want the epidural!"_ I yelled at myself. I wanted to cry and curse my love's name. I screamed again and then felt familiar arms around me. "Breathe my love. I am here." Chey said. "About damn time Admiral. My hand feels be like it's about to shattered into pieces." Anderson says. I smiled. "Sorry sir. Some nurses and Doctors tried to strap me down. You uh may want to umm speak to them. When they wake up I mean." She says. I grabbed her hand with mine and squeezed, she held up my other knee Shea holding the other. "You're doing great Miri, push hard I can see the baby's head." I pushed with all my might and felt some relief as Chey Jr's head came free. I was glad Karin had decided to be my doctor her voice was always calming. "Great job darling. One final push and I collapsed Jr's wailing music to my ears. "Just like daddy. Would you like to see her?" Karin asks. She holds the baby out to me. Both male and female parts. Every inch of her was perfect. The last thing I saw was Chey holding Jr close to her, and kissing her head.

* * *

Tali

I smiled and laughed, at Leealla's antics, and I knew Sheanne was around here somewhere too, adding to it. At the moment they had built their very own drones and set them to float in front of each other's every step. I sat up and headed outside, in search of my bondmate. I shook my head when I saw her bent over the ground just outside of our property. _"Once an archaeologist, always an archaeologist."_ I told myself. "Li, honey. I m pretty sure you should not be doing that in your condition, especially not in Rannoch's summer days. She turned to me and wiped the sweat off her brow. "If I can be like this during a war, then digging in the heat is nothing." She said her large belly making her waddle. "Yes love, but you were in an air conditioned ship and mostly sitting when you got this far along." I kissed her cheeks. "Oh alright… you win." She says smiling and kissing my lips again. "What are the twins up to?" she asks. "Tormenting each other with drones." I said nonchalantly. "Ah. I assume it's them barring each other's paths again." She says. I laugh. "You know it. They're my daughters after all." I tease. "That's good to know, I would I have not known how to explain it to my father or you if they weren't." she teases back.

* * *

Chey

At first, there was no way in hell, I would have ever done anything administrative in the least. But after the Reaper war, I felt like it was time to really settle down, no more wars, no more fighting. I could now bask in my family and enjoy the rest of my life with my wife and children. I was just a teacher though, no long business days to keep me away, nor having to travel to make connections or meet clients. Grissom Academy had become our home. Miri taught Biotic control. I taught Biotic combat. Of course Miri wasn't pleased that Jack was still teaching here. I think it was more because Jack could still get under her skin in a short amount of time if she felt like it. Miri had no control over whatever mood Jack was in. Kelly and Jack had gotten married too. Kelly finding her calling in counseling again. Teenagers really did need it. The best part of being a teacher, I didn't nearly miss our second and third children's birth. Miri was resting and recovering after having them. "Damned Asari cursing me with my next children to be twins." I kissed her forehead. "I know baby. You did really great though. However, you can't blame Li for the twins you did ask to have the multiple babies. Something about not wanting to have children after forty." I said to her. "Shut up. Kiss me." I grinned. "As you wish, my love." I still felt the tingles from when we kissed.

* * *

Liara

Life on Rannoch suited us. Tali had her duties as admiral sure but she always made sure to make it to every birthday and every anniversary. The girls were excelling in school, and I had my passion as an archaeologist back. Rannoch was a place full of old civilizations, it seemed I never ran out of work. Samara had moved here when I had asked if she knew any Asari willing to move her and be my children's tutor. She still spoke to Falere, but they were both busy. Falere taking over the role as headmistress at her monastery. Samara with her tutoring. Life was happy and good. "Oh, babe look we have letter from Chey and Miri." Tali said. I read the letter it was not a happy one. "It would seem Ash's mother is sick, they aren't sure how much time she has left." I said. "Oh no. We should go to them and see if there is anything we can do." Tali says. "Okay Love. I'll contact the travel agency." I told her and kissed her and left the room to make the call.

* * *

Ashley

It was so hard to get dressed through my tears. I was shaking like a leaf. Strong hands steady me, hands I have known for more then ten years. "Shh…it's ok love. I got you. Let me help you." Shea says. Her hands are gentle as she zips up my dress. Her fingers caress my legs to my feet. Like Cinderella's prince charming Shea puts on my glass slippers, figuratively speaking. Skilled fingers tie the straps and slide back up my leg. Arms of comfort and warmth surround me. "I'm so sorry my heart." She says to me. I kiss her head. "I know baby. But God has called her home to him. And Dad will meet her at the gates. She's at peace now." I tell her. "I call BS Mrs. Shepard you are not as ok with this as you seem to be showing." She points out. " I have to be strong. For my sisters." I said. "No. You don't. Let me be your strength. Let them see you." I held her tighter. She helped me stand. The doors opened and into the spring sunlight we stood together and left for the cemetery. Mother was going home to father. My home went with me. Shea. She was my heart, my soul, my fortress. She was my everything.

* * *

Shea

Twenty-five long years since the Reaper war ended, Earth was being rebuilt. The same could be said for Palaven and Thessia. For those first ten years after the war, I went around to each planet helping where I could, not as a soldier though. As just a person. I really had retired, the first chance I got. Ash stayed on for another 4 years but retired with me after that. Eventually we settled on the same colony Ash grew up in. Miri and Chey came to visit every year when school let out. Tali and Liara and the girls came out when they were able too. The rest of the Normandy crew, well, they kept in touch via messages and letters and phone calls. James and Steve got married a few years ago, James had taken over command of the Normandy. Jeff still at the helm EDI at his side. Traynor and Allers also got married and Traynor pretty much became the tech behind her broadcasts. Garrus rejoined CSEC and married the Turian female he met at the casino before we returned to Earth. I think her name was Nyala. Life as always had found a way and moved on. I still remembered all that had been lost, those we lost.

The weather was turning cold and damp, my whole body ached. But today was an important day. Once again I found myself in a room with a nervous bride. Pacing back and forth Biotics flickering off and on. "Careful Chey or you may unintentionally destroy the place. I seriously doubt your mother will be ok with that. Then again you are a Shepard. Property damage is our thing." I said smiling my niece starts laughing. "I'm sure dad would be proud. However I do not think my wife would take kindly to me destroying her home." She replies. We start laughing. The bell signals. "It's time Chey. Breathe now. Walk. Your father is waiting for you." I walk her to the door. My sister is beaming as she takes her daughter's elbow. I follow behind and sit next to my wife and Miri. I look at my nieces future spouse. I remembered her from Feros. It was nice to see that her skin had become more blue. Instead of green like the last time I saw her, Shiala was now a beautiful bluish-green color. They spoke their vows and a well of memories crashed into me. My wedding. Chey's wedding. Tali's bonding ceremony, and now my niece's wedding. So much had happened, so much to lead here, just to this moment. And it all began with Eden Prime. It seemed fitting that once again we were on Eden Prime, but it was a much happier affair. The end is at the beginning, like life does it comes full circle. Eden Prime was the worst and yet the best day ever for me. I hoped it would be just the best day for Chey Jr.


End file.
